Aquel al que siempre temió
by Lars Black
Summary: Tras un accidente Dumbledore regresa a sus 15 años, su plan proteger a Harry, pero no todo resulta tan sencillo
1. La fallida cura para el Avada Kedravra

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K.  Rowling

By Lars Black

Capitulo 1: La Fallida cura para el Avada Kedravra y la llegada del chico nuevo

Faltaban dos semanas para el inicio del nuevo curso, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape trabajaban arduamente en las mazmorras para encontrar la cura para el Avada Kedavra. Sus progresos habían sido grandiosos habían logrado regresar a la vida o una rana aunque solo por solo 5 segundos, no era mucho pero ya habían avanzado algo.

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿qué tal si agregamos mas de estas raíces?-

-Me parece  bien Severus, tenemos que probar de todo, si queremos que esta poción funcione-

-Usted cree que funcione, ya sabe, logra revertir el efecto, nunca se ha hecho-

-La verdad no lo se, pero tenemos que lograrlo, sino el número de bajas en esta guerra será demasiado grande-

Snape agregó las raíces y la poción adquirió un color azul- plateado. Le dieron de probar una cucharada a la rana y esperaron la reacción. La rana empezó a moverse, dio un salto y cayó justo enfrente de ellos, parecía estar bien, ambos miraban asombrados, lo habían conseguido, pero de pronto la rana empezó a temblar, se puso de color azul y cayó muerta de nuevo. Los dos se decepcionaron.

-Me parece que debemos agregarle mas polvo estabilizador Dumbledore, si me permite traeré un poco de mi despacho,  siga agitando la poción, si empieza a cambiar de color disminuya el fuego y agregue de este Liquido-

Snape le puso en frente una botella de liquido transparente. - Enseguida regreso-

Snape salió del aula, no iría tan lejos, así que Dumbledore siguió agitando, su mente empezó a divagar, estar mezclando de esa manera le  recordaba sus tiempos de estudiante, odiaba pociones, tenia un maestro demasiado exigente y perfeccionista, jamás había podido realizar una poción que realmente funcionase bien, y ahora la vida de muchas personas dependía de su éxito.

Cuando regresó en si la poción se encontraba burbujeando mas de lo normal y estaba adquiriendo un horrible color negrusco.

-Que me dijo Severus- Dumbledore vio el frasco con el liquido trasparente.

-Ah, si, dijo que le echara de este liquido.

Dumbledore tomo el frasco, abrió la tapa y empezó a verter el contenido al caldero, justo en ese momento Snape entró al aula, y vio como Dumbledore vaciaba el frasco sin haber disminuido la Flama.

-Profesor, ¡No!- gritó, pero muy tarde Dumbledore terminó de vaciar el contenido.

-Agáchese-

La poción empezó a burbujear y de pronto el caldero estalló fuertemente derribando gran parte de las  estanterías del lugar, mesas, libros y demás salieron volando, una gran capa de polvo había llenado el aula, todo era un desastre.

Snape abrió los ojos, el polvo aun le dificultaba la visión.

COF, COF

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿dónde esta?, ¿se encuentra bien?- gritaba mientras que  con su varita despejaba el lugar del polvo.

El lugar había quedado destruido, pero eso no era importante, Dumbledore no parecía encontrarse en ningún lugar-

-Albus. Albus, contéstame-

Entonces escuchó ruido, el cual provenía debajo de una pila de libros.

-Ayúdame, ayúdame,- escuchaba.

Snape con un movimiento de varita quitó todos los libros y Dumbledore se puso de pie.

-Muchas gracia Severus, me estaba acalambrando-

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?, ¿es realmente usted?- Snape lo miraba aprensivo.

-Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Snape levantó un pedazo de vidrio del suelo –¡imagis Rleflec!- y el vidrio empezó a reflejar como un espejo, Snape le dio el vidrio a Dumbledore y este lo tomó.

Dumbledore estaba fascinado, en el espejo se reflejaba un muchacho de unos 15 años, sus ojos eran azules intensos y su cabello entre pelirrojo y rubio.

-Si, definitivamente soy yo-  dijo sin preocupación.

En eso los demás profesores que se encontraban en el castillo llegaron a las mazmorras (Hagrid, y   McGonagall )

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?, ¿ambos están bien?, ¿Snape donde esta Dumbledore?, ¿Quién es ese niño?- no dejaban de preguntar.

-Calma- Dijo el chico ojiazul .

-Hemos tenido un pequeño percance, pero ambos nos encontramos bien-

-¿Y tu quien eres pequeño?- pregunto Hagrid

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?- dijo McGonagall.

-A si es Minerva, soy yo, no se que ocurrió, pero al parecer volví a mi juventud-

-No se preocupe profesor, buscaré la cura de inmediato, solo déjeme ordenar todo este desastre-

-No, espera Severus, tengo una idea, pero necesitamos hablar en mi despacho, Hagrid, te pido que guardes esto en secreto, nadie además de nosotros debe enterarse de lo ocurrido, ve y avísale a Filch que hubo un accidente en la mazmorras y que  debe ser reparado, dile que disponga de toda la ayuda y recursos que necesite.

-Así es profesor, en seguida le aviso- Hagrid salió en busca de Filch

-Severus, Minerva tenemos que hablar en privado, vamos a mi despacho-

Dumbledore apenas podía caminar con toda la ropa que traía puesta, así que con encantamiento disminuidor arregló su ropa a la medida, llegaron hasta su despacho, Dumbledore acarició a Fawkes, el cual no se negó en absoluto y luego tomo su asiento habitual.

-Tengo una idea, se que al principio les parecerá algo descabellada pero es una muy buena, me quedare así-

-¿Qué?, debe estar bromeando profesor, usted no puede quedarse así. Eso seria- 

-No te preocupes Severus, se que parece algo descabellado, pero creo que el plan es brillante, acaso no lo ven, Voldemort ha regresado, todos los años su objetivo a sido atrapar a  Harry, y nunca hemos podido hacer nada, Harry siempre se las arregla de alguna manera, tenemos que admitirlo, el muchacho siempre sabe cosas que nosotros no y eso lo pone en peligro-

-¿Entonces piensa quedarse en el castillo?- preguntó McGonagall

-Así es, me quedaré como alumno y así podré vigilarlo de cerca y podremos actuar de ante mano si es que Voldemort piensa atacar a Harry.-

-Pero profesor, que hay de su puesto, la gente va a notar su ausencia, y que me dice de todas las cosas que usted realiza, no puede simplemente dejarlo-

-Ya lo he pensado Minerva,  es aquí donde necesito tu ayuda, yo podré hacerme cargo de muchas cosas, pero tu tendrás que disculparme y suplirme  en caso necesario. No te preocupes, te daré todas las indicaciones, solo tienes que mantenerme al tanto.-

-Y que hay de mi, Profesor-

-A ti Severus, te dejo de encargo que busques la cura, no estamos seguros del los efectos de la poción, así que hay que estar prevenidos, por si hay algún percance, confío en ustedes y recuerden voy a ser un alumno cualquiera, no deben ser preferenciales en nada-

-¿Y como lo llamaremos Señor?, obviamente no podemos llamarlo por su verdadero nombre.-

-De ahora en adelante llámenme Al Bumblebee-

Snape y McGonagall pensaban no podía haber peor nombre, pero que podían hacer, era decisión de su director y no se iban a poner a discutir por algo tan insignificante.

-Bueno, tengo que prepararme, necesitaré comprar las cosas para las clases y algunas túnicas, Minerva si alguien pregunta por mi, tuve que salir por asunto de  mucha importancia y no sabes cuando regresaré-

-Severus, te pediría que me acompañaras, pero se que tienes mucho trabajo, así que mejor voy solo, y recuerden es un secreto, nadie debe saberlo. Nos veremos el 1 de septiembre-

-Pero profesor, ¿Cuál será la excusa, ya sabe, no es muy común aceptar alumnos nuevos en cursos avanzados?- Preguntó McGonagall

-Ya lo se, pero estoy seguro que sabrán que inventar,  por cierto, este año le he pedido a Lupin que regrese de profesor de DCLAO, no creo que tarde en llegar, Severus lo tratas bien- y después de decir esto Dumbledore desapareció.

McGonagall, de inmediato empezó a organizar la oficina de Dumbledore, si se iba a hacer cargo quería por lo menos saber donde estaban las cosas.

En cambio Severus echaba fuego por la ira interna, Dumbledore lo había hecho otra vez, no le había dado en puesto que quería, y a cambio el  inútil de Lupin regresaría. Definitivamente este año no había empezado nada bien.

Dumbledore apareció justo en la entrada del callejón Diagon, para esas fechas el  lugar estaba repleto de estudiantes de varias escuelas, así que andar era algo difícil, montones de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, tal vez había pasado mucho tiempo, pero el lugar no había cambiado casi nada, recordó el día que había ido por su varita, su primera lechuza y su primer viaje a Gringotts, adoraba ir a Gringotts, y esa sería su primera parada, necesitaba algo de dinero.

Por tanto divagar no se dio cuenta y tropezó con otro joven, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Llevaba la insignia de Hogwarts.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, inútil- le gritó el chico, sus ojos eran grises y su cabello era rubio-plateado.

-Lo siento, no me fije- dijo inmediatamente

-¿Quién demonios eres?, nunca te había visto, y ¿que clase de ropa es esa, acaso se la robaste a tu abuelo?- Malfoy empezó a reír

-Eso no te importa joven-

-Ah si, y seguramente tu serás muy mayor, no entiendo como es que existen magos tan mediocres, simplemente rebajan a los verdaderos magos- Malfoy dio media vuelta y se alejó dejando a Dumbledore tirado en el suelo.

-Las cosas nunca cambian-  y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes- dijo una voz. –venga yo te ayudo a pararte-

Dumbledore miró y reconoció inmediatamente a su dueño, cabello negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda y una cicatriz en forma de rayo lo hacían inconfundible, era Harry Potter.

-Muchas gracias Harry- dijo sin pensar

Harry lo miró.

-Disculpa, ¿Nos conocemos?, por que la verdad jamás te había visto-

-Yo, solo, eh, eh, te reconocí, ya sabes- y Dumbledore se tocó la frente.

-Ah, si, ya se, la cicatriz, creo que tienes razón, como sea no te conviene meterte con los Malfoy, son la peor clase de gente que hay-

Harry observaba al joven, ahora que lo observaba bien, estaba seguro de que había visto esa mirada en algún lado, pero no recordaba donde.  

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, mis amigos me esperan.-

Harry desapareció entre la multitud.

-Estuvo cerca- pensó, -Debo tener mas cuidado, llevó siendo joven una horas y ya tengo problemas. Ni modo, algunas cosas nunca cambian- aspiró hondo y soltó una gran sonrisa.

Se sentía bien, realmente se sentía bien.

Varios minutos después salía con todo los galeones suficiente para comprarse todo lo necesario, primero fue por las túnicas, luego los libros de hechizos, los ingredientes para la clase d pociones y todo lo que les hacia falta. Ya entrada la tarde pasó por la tienda de artículos de calidad para Quiddicth, varios recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, -Y si lo intentaba, no sería nada malo, tenía que actuar como chico normal, además...-

No lo pensó dos veces y entró, se compro la nueva versión de la nimbus, no le importaba gastarse todo su dinero, además esta era una oportunidad única en la vida.

Como todavía faltaba para el primero de septiembre alquiló una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, todo esto era muy extraño, pero de alguna manera le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado para su gusto. Quedó profundamente dormido.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry pensaba en aquel chico con el que se había topado, era algo misterioso, no lo dudaba, pero pronto encontró a sus amigos y todo pensamiento se desvaneció.

-¡Harry!- Hermione corrió para abrazarlo. -¿Cómo has estado?, ¿tuviste problemas para llegar?,Debes contarnos todo lo sucedido.-

-Calma Hermione, déjalo respirar- Ron le dirigía una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Gracia Ron-

-De nada amigo, pero anda cuéntanos lo que ocurrió y por que la prisa de vernos aquí-

Harry les hizo la seña de que lo siguieran recorrieron varios negocios hasta que llegaron a un lugar con poca gente,

-Chicos, lo que les voy a decir debe quedar entre nosotros, deben prometer que no se lo dirán a nadie-

-Lo prometemos amigo-

Bueno todo comenzó hace dos semanas, justo después de mi cumpleaños.

_No se como sucedi_ pero logré contactar a Voldemort mentalmente.

Al oír eso Ron y Hermione, quedaron expectantes.

-¿A que te refieres con contactar?-

-Ya le dije, no se como sucedió,  me encontraba acostado sin hacer nada, entonces me entro somnolencia y la cicatriz me empezó a doler, trate de concentrarme en que el dolor se fuera, y de pronto escuché su voz que me llamaba.

_-Hola Harry, veo que lograste establecer el vinculo, no me sorprende, puesto que se supone que eres un gran mago,- _ Voldemort ri

_-Te preguntaras que esta sucediendo, bueno, yo te lo diré, planeo la manera de deshacerme de ti, y créeme tengo un muy buen plan, yo que tu no confiaría en nadie- _y volvió a reír-

-Temo que no podré pasar mas tiempo contigo por ahora, ya que tengo asuntos pendientes-

- Entonces desperté del transe, estaba empapado en sudor y todo mi cuerpo temblaba-

-Pero Harry, eso debemos decírselo a Dumbledore, si lograste hacer esa clase de conexión es que algo esta pasando, no podemos dejarlo así-

-Si, lo se, es por ello que les pido este favor, nadie debe enterarse, solo Dumbledore debe saberlo, y yo se lo diré cuando lo tenga frente a frente, no dejo de pensar en lo que sucedería si los demás se enteraran, pero tenia que decírselo a ustedes, no podía quedármelo adentro.

-Esta bien Harry, no diremos nada-

-Pero ¿que hay de Sirius?- preguntó Ron. –Acaso no piensas decirle-

Harry negó, lo ultimo que quería era poner en peligro a Sirius, y si le decía seguro trataría de protegerlo y se pondría en peligro.

-No, sobre todo a Sirius, él no debe enterarse-

Los tres se pusieron de acuerdo y cerraron su acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

Harry pasó el tiempo restante en casa de Ron, procuraban no hablar nada al respecto y gozar al máximo el tiempo que les restaba.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Por fin llegó el primero de Septiembre, el expreso escarlata partiría en 5 minutos, por la estación de King Cross, Coria un chico pelirrojo ojiazul a toda velocidad, se había quedado dormido y ahora llegaba tarde, -Definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambian- pensaba para si, por fin divisó el muro que lo llevaría al anden 9 ¾ , lo cruzó a toda velocidad, del otro lado casi se estrella  con una señora regordeta, a la cual solo miró de reojo, no tenia tiempo  de saludar, como pudo subió todas sus cosas justo antes de que el expreso iniciara su marcha.

-Fiu-  jadeaba

-Pense que no  lo lograba-  miró a ambos lados del pasillo, en ese momento nadie lo recorría, primero que nada tenia que encontrar un vagón donde guardar sus cosas, jaló el baúl hasta el ultimo  vagón, abrió la puerta y se introdujo a el, adentro solo había una persona, un hombre que aunque joven se veía mayor.

Dumbledore lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¡¿Remus?!, no se supone que tenias que estar en el castillo hacia dos semanas- dijo al verlo.

Remus se le quedó mirando extrañado.

-¿Disculpa?¿quien eres tu?-

Dumbledore sabia que la había regado.

-Mi nombre es Al-

-Bueno Al, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?.

-Yo, este, yo lo supuse señor-

Remus aun lo miraba extrañado.

-O se a que supusiste que me llamaba Remus, a si nada mas-

-A si es señor, nada mas lo supuse.

-Bueno Al, supongamos que lo que me dices es cierto, y supusiste que ese era mi nombre, ¿Cómo sabias que yo debía estar en el castillo hacia dos semanas?, solo dos personas conocían esa información?-

Dumbledore estaba acorralado, no tenia otra opción, odiaba tener que hacerle esto a Remus, pero toda la misión se vendría abajo si se enteraba, rápidamente sacó su varita –Desmaius-

Remus notó su intención pero no fue lo suficiente mente rápido y cayó desmayado. Dumbledore le modificó un poco la memoria y le hizo olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Terminó de acomodar sus cosas, y tomó asiento justo enfrente del Remus dormido, a los pocos minutos despertó.

-Buenos días señor- dijo mas seguro.

-Buenas días Chico,-  Remus se puso colorado, -disculpa, debí quedarme dormido, la verdad no me dí cuenta.

-No se preocupe, espero que no le moleste que me quede en este vagón, ya que todos los demás estaban llenos-

-No te preocupes, oye, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?,  estoy seguro de no haberte visto antes, acaso vas a estudiar a Hogwarts-

-Mi nombre es Al-

-¿Al?, sabes se me hace conocido-

-Tal vez es porque es algo común-

-Y si, este año estudiaré en Hogwarts, no había podido venir antes.

Remus no sabía que era lo que tenía ese chico que lo llenaba de confianza, simplemente era tan fácil hablar con él, era como si lo conociera desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-¿Es usted profesor?-

-Remus tardó en contestar, -Si, soy el maestro de DCLAO-

-Que bien, estoy seguro de es de lo mejor, ya que es muy agradable-

-Si, ya lo creo- Remus tenía un dilema, no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo recibirían los alumnos ahora que sabían su secreto, pero Dumbledore después de lo que había pasado el curso anterior, tenía que dejar ese puesto a alguien de confianza y por eso decidió tomarlo, pero este chico era nuevo, él no lo sabia, seria apropiado decírselo, era lo mejor, no debía enterarse por otras personas.

-¿Señor se encuentra bien?-

-He, si, solo pensaba en algo, sabes Al, antes de que alguien te lo diga mejor te aviso, no te preocupes entenderé tu reacción, Yo, soy un Hombre Lobo, tus compañeros ya lo saben.-

Remus miró a Al, cualquiera que fuera su reacción lo entendería.

-¿Y?,- dijo, -eso no tiene importancia, usted es agradable, y seguro un excelente maestro, lo demás no importa.- y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Remus definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta, pero por dentro lo agradeció de corazón

Al medio día la señora del carrito pasó, y Al compró de todo lo que había, se moría de hambre ya que no había  comido nada, Remus por su parte no pidió nada.

-Esta seguro Señor, si no le molesta creo que compre demasiado, me encantaría compartirlo con usted-

-No gracias Al, yo estoy bien-

Entonces Dumbledore sacó la barra de Chocolate mas grande que había comprado y la partió a la mitad.

-Si no la acepta, dejaré de pensar que es agradable-

Remus rió y tomo el pedazo que Al le ofrecía. Este chico definitivamente era especial.

Como a las tres de la tarde la puerta del compartimiento se abrió,  una chica de cabello enmarañado y largo llevaba una lista, al parecer apuntaba algo-

-¿Cuántas personas hay en el vagón?- preguntó sin despegar la vista del pergamino.

-Solo dos Hermione- dijo Remus tranquilamente.

La chica levantó la mirada al reconocer aquella voz, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían

-¡Profesor Lupin!, que sorpresa, que gusto, espere, iré por Harry-. Y Hermione salió corriendo.

Al miraba contento

-Ya ve, le dije que tenía razón, usted es agradable-

Y en pocos minutos  Ron, Hermione y  Harry, hicieron acto de presencia.

-Profesor, que gusto,-

Harry no podía estar más feliz,  El Mejor maestro de DCLAO que jamás hubieran temido regresaba este año.

Entonces después  de l efusivo reencuentro, Harry notó al chico pelirrojo.

-Hola Harry, tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Verdad?-

Los demás quedaron callados

-¿Acaso conoces a Al, Harry?-

-Bueno, no tanto como conocerlo, por que no sabia su nombre, pero si, ya lo había visto antes-

-Ese día no me Presente, soy Al Bumblebee-

-¿Bumblebee?- preguntaron todos

-Si, es algo gracioso, pero es bastante único, ¿no lo creen?-

-Entonces estudias en Hogwarts, ¿No te había visto antes?-

-Bueno, este será mi primer año en esta escuela, he escuchado que es una de las mejores, espero que así sea-

-No hay duda de eso- repuso Ron.- No hay mejor escuela que Hogwarts, ojalá quedes en Gryffindor, es la mejor casa, Bueno Ravenclaw no esta tan mal, y Hufflepuff, definitivamente es mejor que Slytherin, pero Gryffindor es la mejor-

-Eso espero-

Durante el resto del viaje hablaron de muchas cosas,  Ron y Al platicaban alegremente, pero Harry se encontraba algo reacio, no podía confiar simplemente en alguien que no conocía, las palabra de Voldemort resonaban en su cabeza, Voldemort planeaba algo, y Al era nuevo, realmente todo podía pasar.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos, ya casi  llegamos y tenemos que cambiarnos-

-Nos vemos Remus, nos vemos Al- y los tres salieron del compartimiento.

-Bueno Al, yo también me retiro, necesito estar en el frente- Y Remus También salió.

Dumbledore empezó a Cambiarse, el primer paso ya estaba dado, ahora tenía que moverse con cuidado, para empezar tenia que comportarse, no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos, pero por otro lado era Hogwarts, el lugar ideal para todo tipo de bromas. Y con su conocimiento del lugar esto seria genial.

El clima no pudo ser mejor aquel día el viaje al castillo era una experiencia bastante curiosa, por fin llegó al comedor,  estaba repleto de  estudiantes, en la mesa de profesores se encontraba un lugar vacío, era lógico, faltaba él. Tomó lugar junto a los chicos que iniciarían su curso, Hagrid o pudo evitar saludarlo y el le devolvió el saludo, Harry los miraba extrañado.

La excusa de la falta del profesor Dumbledore fue un asunto se suma importancia en el ministerio y así dieron inicio a la selección, todos los chicos de primero se sentaban en su casa correspondiente. Entonces McGonagall lo llamó.

-Alumnos, este año tendremos el privilegio de contar con la presencia de un estudiante de intercambio nuevo, él iniciará su educación de quinto curso, espero que lo traten con mutuo respeto, les presento a Al Bumblebee-

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Si, a mi también me gusta- y les dedicó a todos una gran sonrisa

Al tomó asiento, el sombrero apenas rozó su cabeza y Grito: ¡Gryffindor!.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este capitulo ya terminó, gracias por leer este fic


	2. Pelirrojo en Accion, dia uno

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que leen este fic.

Y en cuanto al nombre, créeme que batallé bastante, de antemano sabía que se llamaría Al por Albus,  pero el apellido me costó bastante, luego leí en una pagina sobre el origen de los nombres que Dumbledore era la forma moderna de decir Bumblebee, y este me pareció genial,  quedaba perfecto para la historia, además que se me hace muy al estilo  del mago mas poderoso de la época (sabemos que Dumbledore es un poco extraño).

La verdad por el momento no pienso basarme en el quinto libro, tal vez tome alguna que otra cosa, pero eso se verá adelante.

**Aquel al que siempre temi** by Lars Black.

Nota: [ ] pensamientos del personaje, ( ) pensamientos del autor.

Capitulo 2:  Pelirrojo en Acción, el primer día.

Harry observaba como el chico pelirrojo llamado Al, se dirigía hacia la mesa de los leones, la única vez que había visto que el sombreo seleccionara a alguien tan rápido fue cuando Draco fue seleccionado para Slytherin. Era algo extraño, todo ese chico era extraño, tal vez demasiado.

Al se dirigió derecho hacia ellos, y tomó asiento justo después de Harry.

-Ha sido genial chicos, quedé en Gryffindor- dijo sonriendo. 

-Ya lo creemos Al-  le contestó el trío. 

-Saben chicos, estoy bastante emocionado, no puedo esperar a que todo comience, y tu que opinas Harry, ¿Algo interesante para este año?-

Harry no podía creer lo directo que era este chico,

-Eh, no lo creo Al-

Dumbledore no tenía muchas opciones, Harry definitivamente no confiaba en él, así que tenía que cambiar de táctica, y para eso tenía que hacer ciertas modificaciones,  tenía que hablar con McGonagall  antes de que los alumnos fueran a las salas comunes.

McGonagall se encontraba diciendo las típicas palabras de bienvenida, y todas las cosas que el director acostumbraba a decir.

Al no lo pensó dos veces, tenía que llamar su atención, se puso de pié  algo alterado, todos voltearon a verlo, y de pronto se dejó caer.

McGonagall y Snape corrieron  enseguida, no dejaban de pensar lo peor. Mientras que Harry y compañía trataban de Auxiliarlo.

-Quítate Potter- le gritó Snape, mientras Snape cargaba al joven Al y lo sacaba del gran comedor, justo detrás de ellos corría McGonagall sumamente preocupada.

Todos se extrañaron de la actitud de su profesor de pociones.

Todo el salón era un desastre. Los jefes de cada casa  se encargaron de ordenar a su respectivas mesas, Remus se encargó de la mesa de  Gryffindor (bastante obvio) y el la profesora  Vector (no se me ocurrió nadie mas) de la mesa de las serpientes, cuando los ánimos se calmaron comenzaron con el banquete.

Este año había comenzado lleno de sorpresas, La conexión con Voldemort, la ausencia de Dumbledore y ahora este chico tan extraño llamado Al. 

Harry intuía que de alguna manera todo esto estaba conectado, ¿de que manera?, no lo sabía.

Snape corría ávido por el pasillo, en sus brazos llevaba al chico pelirrojo.

-¿Severus?- dijo, el ojiazul, al abrir los ojos.

-Severus, detente, estoy bien, no paso nada.-

Snape paró en seco, su rostro estaba pálido y ni que decir de McGonagall  que  se encontraba enojadísima.

-¡Profesor!- dijo con tono elevado

-Minerva soy Al-

-Como sea, Al, ¿que sucedió?,  nos tenía preocupados Prof... digo Señor Al, pensábamos que-

-Calma Profesora McGonagall,  estoy bien, solo necesitaba hablar con usted antes de que los alumnos llegaran a sus respectivas salas comunes, y no se me ocurrió nada mejor para llamar su atención.-

-Lamento haberte asustado Severus, pero no era mi intención-

-No se preocupe profesor, es solo que aún  creo que esta idea es pésima, deberíamos enfocarnos en curarlo,  El señor oscuro ha estado muy activo, y lo necesitamos al frente.-

-Ya lo sé Severus, pero estoy seguro de que todo esta relacionado con Harry, y nuestro deber es protegerlo-

-Ahora Severus, será mejor que regreses al comedor, puede que este hecho un desastre en este momento. Y Minerva, será mejor que marchemos hacia mi despacho.-

Dumbledore le explicó el plan, en las habitaciones ya no podían agregar otra cama, así que lo mejor sería abrir otra habitación para los alumnos del quinto curso. Ahora serían dos habitaciones,  con tres camas cada una, en la primera dormirían Harry, Ron y él,  y en la otra Dean, Seamus y Neville. 

-Se que es algo precipitado, pero es algo necesario, si queremos que el plan funcione, pídele a los elfos que hagan el cambio de inmediato-

-Esta bien profesor, pero ¿usted que hará?-

-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí,  me encargaré de algunos asuntos-  Al miró a su alrededor, ¿Dónde esta el pergamino naranja con letras azules?, ¿Y donde están mis plumas?-

Harry y compañía, se dirigían a la sala común,  el resto del banquete había pasado sin ningún percance, por fin llegaron, y cual fue su sorpresa al notar la remodelación que las habitaciones habían sufrido.

-Nos tocó con Al- dijo Ron. -¿No te parece extraño Harry?, es como si el destino quisiera que nos topáramos con él.

-Ya lo se Ron, pero aun así no deja de preocuparme, ya sabes, lo que les conté en el callejón, simplemente no me puedo confiar,-

-Si Harry, pero piénsalo, Dumbledore no sería tan tonto como para ponerte a tu asesino en la misma habitación-

-Tienes Razón, pero me pregunto  que habrá ocurrido para que tuviera que dejar su puesto de director,  ojalá no sea nada grave-.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aun no amanecía,  pero Harry ya había despertado, miró a su alrededor y en la cama  de junto Un pelirrojo dormía ,  -¿Ron?-, no ese no era Ron, era otro pelirrojo, entonces un ronquido lo hizo voltear hacia el otro lado. Ahí, se encontraba su amigo, también durmiendo.

-¿Ya despertaste Harry?- oy

Harry se sorprendió, al parecer el otro chico no dormía.

-Eh, si ya desperté,- contestó, entonces recordó lo sucedido en el comedor.

-¿AL?, ya estas aquí, ¿Cómo?, ¡que sucedió!-

-No te exaltes Harry, me encuentro bien,  solo me maree un poco por la emoción, ya sabes por empezar, me han dicho tantas cosas sobre este lugar que creo que me exalte demasiado.-

Harry lo miraba, ahora parecía tan tranquilo y en excelente condición, de verdad dudaba que alguien se desmayara de emoción por empezar a estudiar. Bueno tal vez Hermione se emocionaba algo, pero no al punto de desmayarse.

-¿Que hora es?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Al miró su reloj. .-Son las cinco treinta.- dijo, -Creo que es algo temprano, pero ya no tengo sueño,-

Se levantó y empezó a hacer flexiones.

-Sabes Harry, es bueno hacer ejercicio por la mañana, te reanima, además con la edad te ayuda a mantenerte en buen estado-

-¿Con la edad?- Preguntó el ojiverde.

[Albus la regaste, la regaste], -Si, ya sabes ya no somos niños, y  dicen que es bueno ejercitar el cuerpo mientras crecemos. [Fiu].-

Y Al salió de la habitación.  –Nos vemos en el desayuno Harry-.

Dumbledore bajó corriendo la escalera de caracol, y un los últimos tres escalones saltó. Realmente le sentaba de maravilla la juventud.

Cuando levantó la vista se sorprendió al ver que no se encontraba solo en la sala común, además de él otro dos chicos, gemelos para ser precisos se encontraban hablando en voz baja, además de que traían en mano lo que parecía ser un clásico Blaster Mágico.

Los gemelos Weasley miraron al chico nuevo. Y ocultaron rápidamente el Blaster.

-Hola, chico- dijo Fred.

-¿Qué te trae despierto a esta horas?- dijo George. -¿Oye, no eres el chico nuevo?

-Si, eres Bumblebee- dijo George. –Sabes tu actuación fue muy buena, incluso nosotros  no la creímos en un principio.-

-¿Cómo...?- preguntó Al

-Es muy fácil, nosotros conocemos de todas la mañas para los engaños y los trucos-

-Ya veo- repuso Al, -Entonces me podrían decir que hacen con un Blaster mágico en manos a estas horas de la mañana.-

-Vaya Al, eres muy observador- dijo George.- Mira te lo diremos solo porque eres nuevo y no queremos que termines cayendo en la broma,  digamos que algunos Slytherin  demostraran el amor por su casa durante algunos días-

George sacó el Blaster y se lo mostró a Bumblebee.

-Guau, chicos, este Blaster es genial, y miren esta modificado, le agregaron pintura imborrable, yo les recomendaría que lo acortaran un poco, así el la explosión alcanzará a mas personas-

Los Gemelos miraban con asombro, al joven Al.

-Tienes razón, si lo cortamos un poco- dijo Fred.

-Bañará a mas de esas serpientes- dijo George. – quien lo diría, el nuevo es todo un conocedor.

-Bueno, en mi antigua escuela los profesores me llamaban Amenaza Dum... Bumblebee.-

-Bueno Al, gracias por tu pequeña ayuda, nos marchamos para colocar este Bebe.- y los Gemelos salieron por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Dumbledore se imaginaba la escena y no pudo empezar a reír, realmente extrañaba sentirse así. 

En al comedor a la hora del desayuno todos los estudiantes intercambiaban opiniones acerca de los nuevos horarios.

-Es increíble- repuso Ron. –Primer día y compartimos Transformaciones, Adivinación, Historia de la magia y pociones, no puede ser peor.-

-Ya lo creo,- contestó Harry. –Es el peor día de la semana, pero mira los demás no están tan mal, mañana tendremos DCLAO con el profesor Lupin, y CCM con Hagrid. Eso compensará este día-

Entonces Harry vio algo singular, Fred y George, pasaron muy animados y le hicieron una seña de pulgar arriba a Al, el cual les sonrió y volteó de inmediato a ver a la mesa de Slytherin, Fred y George hicieron lo mismo. De pronto un estruendo no muy potente se escuchó y todos voltearon al origen.

La mesa de Slytherin estaba hecha un desastre, pero no porque las cosas se hubieran caído o algo por el estilo, sino porque todos parecían estar empapados de algo, al principio pensaban que era solo agua pero cuando  su piel empezó a tomar un color verde pistache supieron que no era agua.

El estallido había sido un éxito, los únicos afectados habían sido las serpientes,  a pesar de la cercanía de las otras mesas nadie que no fuera  Slytherin había sido afectado.

La risa no se hizo esperar, todos los Slytherins salían del comedor. Al no podía dejar de reír aun bajo la mirada de la profesora McGonagall,  la cual lo llamó de inmediato.

Harry apenas creía lo que había visto, Al, Fred y George estaban detrás de esto, estaba seguro, sin duda este chico tenia muchas cartas por jugar.

En el aula de Transformaciones, McGonagall le preguntaba sobre lo sucedido, pero Al negaba todo conocimiento.

.-Lo siento profesora McGonagall, no estoy enterado de cómo pudo ocurrir, Vamos Minerva solo fue una pequeña broma, estoy seguro que esa tinta imborrable desaparecerá sola en un día o dos-

-Con que tinta imborrable, profesor,  nadie  ha dicho de  se llenaron los estudiantes-

McGonagall negó con la cabeza.

-Profesor, debe comportarse, usted mas que nadie debería detener esto, no estamos en tiempos como para reír-

-Creo que en eso te equivocas Minerva, en estos tiempos lo que más se necesitan son risas, estamos en tiempos difíciles y mientras más riamos mucho mejor será-

-Bueno Profesor, confío  en usted, pero no debe extralimitarse, aún recuerdo como solían llamarlo sus amigos, y creo que con dos amenazas tenemos más que suficiente.-

-Haré lo que pueda- y Dumbledore le dio una gran sonrisa.

Las puertas del aula se abrieron de par el par y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar.

-Vaya si se tardaron.- dijo Al, mientras tomaba su lugar.

-Dime Al- 

-Si Harry-

-¿Cual fue el castigo que McGonagall. Te puso?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno, pensé que la profesora los había descubierto, y ...-

-Ahh, si ya se, te refieres a lo de esta mañana, bueno Harry, eso es un un secreto,  no queremos meternos en problemas, pero déjame decirte que esos gemelos son unos genios, realmente me cayeron bien.-

Harry estaba seguro que McGonagall sabía que Al estaba involucrado, pero por alguna razón no fue castigado y aunque McGonagall fuera jefa de la casa de Gryffindor no era para nada preferencial.

La mitad de la clase  se fue en el sermón de la importancia de los Timos de este año, luego  practicaron todos los hechizos  que tenían que llevar aprendidos hasta el momento, Hermione fácilmente trasformaba las cosas, al igual que Harry, los demás se demoraba un poco mas, pero el que era de verdad increíble era Al, había trasformado el escritorio en un pequeño pony, y todas sus plumas en bellas aves tropicales.

-Señor Bumblebee, puede hacerme el favor de regresar a la normalidad las plumas de sus compañeros, y  a ese  escritorio- McGonagall señaló al pony que varias chicas se encontraban acariciando.

Y con un suave movimiento todo regresó a la normalidad.

-Como les decía este año será sin duda el más difícil de todos,  necesitarán repasar cada uno de los hechizos aprendidos, además de todos los nuevos que veremos-

La campana  del final de la clase sonó, no tenían mucho tiempo, la siguiente clase que tenían era adivinación, sin duda la peor materia después de pociones. Al corría apresuradamente, tras Harry y Ron,  Hermione ya había partido hacia Aritmacia.

-Espérenme chicos, gritaba- mientras tiraba uno de sus libros y regresaba por el.

-Apúrate Al, es algo lejos, y si te pierdes tal vez no llegues,-

-Oigan, les debo confesar algo, tal vez se burlen, pero yo nunca he llevado adivinación en mi vida, en mi antigua escuela pensaban que era..., bueno ya saben.-

-No te preocupes Al, solo síguele la  corriente a la profesora y todo saldrá bien- dijo Harry

-Ah, y no te olvides de esto- dijo Ron,. –Si te pregunta que sobre  que estarás haciendo la próxima semana, dile que tuviste un accidente horrible, y tendrás un diez asegurado-

Los tres se echaron a reír.

Por fin llegaron, el aula como siempre llenaba de somnolencia a todos los presentes.

La profesora hizo todo un monólogo de cómo ella había predicho la llegada de un nuevo estudiante, y que la influencia de los planetas esto, y que las estrellas lo otro, pero impactó a todos con su final.

-Pero tu chico, solo estarás un año con nosotros, lamento informártelo pero el próximo año ya no estarás en nuestra presencia-

-La mayoría  de los estudiantes miraron a Al, algunos todavía creían en lo que la profesora decía-

-No se preocupen chicos, si me voy, por algo será- dijo tranquilamente.

La clase continuó, Dumbledore  no podía creer que realmente en Hogwarts estuvieran impartiendo esta materia, Habían pasado casi una hora tratando de las hojas de te, adquirieran alguna de las formas que venían en los libro, pero por más que intentara nada salía. Tenía que reconsiderar esta materia. Pero no era tiempo de hacer eso.

Por fin sonó el Timbre, Al se liberó de toda la tensión dando una gran bostezo. 

Definitivamente este sería un año muy largo, apenas llevaba dos materias y ya empezaba a cansarse.

Las cosas no mejoraron con Historia de la magia, el profesor Binns era totalmente diferente al profesor que él tenia cuando joven, de hecho Historia de la magia era la materia favorita de la mayoría, el profesor siempre hechizaba marionetas para representar los hechos, y las clases eran muy amenas. Pero ahora luchaba por no quedarse dormido.

-[Recuerda Albus, debes comportarte, todavía debes aguantar,]-  pensaba para si, mientras observaba a Harry y al resto de la clase.

Durante la comida Harry notó que la mayoría de  los Slytherins no se presentaron al comedor, solo algunos de los afortunados que no habían sido bañados estaban ahí. En cambio la mesa de Gryffindor estaba a rebozar de personas, Al platicaba alegremente con chicos del último curso, y entonces escucho las Palabras _Quiddicth _y _Pruebas_, las cuales le hicieron prestar más atención al joven pelirrojo. Los alumnos con los que hablaba señalaron directamente a donde se encontraba.

Al se dirigió directo a Harry.

-Quien lo pensaba, Harry- dijo tranquilo. –con que también eres el capitán del equipo de Quiddicth-

Harry casi se ahoga atragantado.

Glup.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Lo que escuchaste Harry, realmente me sorprende que también seas el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor-

Harry todavía no conectaba todo,

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?-

-Bueno, es lo que todos me dicen, estuve preguntando, ya sabes para inscribirme para las pruebas, y todos dicen que te pregunte a ti-

Ron y Hermione miraban la escena.

-Harry- dijo Ron. –No sabía que te habían nombrado capitán-

-Tenlo por seguro que yo tampoco, Ron, necesito hablar con el equipo, así que discúlpenme- 

Harry empezó a buscar a los miembros del equipo, dejando a los dos pelirrojos y a Hermione solos.

-Y dime Al, ¿piensas tomar la prueba para guardián?-

-Pues si no hay otro puesto disponible pienso que si, la verdad soy mucho mejor buscador que guardián, pero si es el único puesto disponible, no importa, todo sea por jugar-

Con la llegada de la tarde, también llegó pociones, como todos los años esa materia la compartían con los Slytherins. Harry (después de aclarar lo del capitán del equipo), Al, y los demás se dirigían a las mazmorras. –Debes tener cuidado con Snape- le decían, -Suele ser Preferencial con los de su casa.-.

Dumbledore, estaba "impresionado" de lo que algunos alumnos decían sobre su profesor, sabía que Snape tenía su carácter, pero hasta no ver no creer. Justo antes de entrar al aula McGonagall apareció.

-Señor Bumblebee, necesito hablar con usted-

-Como diga profesora, y Al se marchó con McGonagall bajo la mirada curiosa de los presentes-

Recorrieron varios pasillos hasta que por fin pudieron hablar.

-¿qué sucede Minerva?-

-Profesor, llegó esto para usted con calidad de urgente-

McGonagall, le mostró un pergamino perfectamente doblado y en pliegue un sello mágico.

-Intenté abrirlo pero no me lo permitió, no sabía que hacer-

-No te preocupes Minerva, enseguida lo veré-

Dumbledore rompió el sello,  la carta no decía de donde provenía.

Albus Dumbledore 

_No me puedo dar el lujo de presentarme, por que pondría en peligro muchas cosas importantes, pero no puedo permitir que lo que aquí le describiré continúe._

_Desde algunos días en el ministerio de magia ha habido mucho movimiento, y no me refiero a uno bueno, personas ajenas a esta institución se encuentran manipulando las cosas, temo y me avergüenzo decir que he estado involucrado, apenas me doy cuenta de el coste de mis acciones. Se, que usted es la persona indicada para tratar este asunto, el ministerio esta siendo corrompido, así que no debe confiar en nada de lo que salga de aquí, así como de ningún medio de información, no se directamente quien es él responsable. _

_Seguramente al recibir este mensaje ya estaré muerto, han dejado de confiar en mí, solo recuerde, Usted es al que siempre temió._

Justo después de leer la carta esta empezó a quemarse hasta quedar reducida a cenizas.

-profesor, ¿qué ha sido?-

-Minerva, creo que lo peor esta por venir, alerta a todos, y pide a los nuestros en el ministerio que informen sobre cualquier movimiento, no importa si parece insignificante,-

-Y usted profesor, ¿Qué hará?-

-Bueno, ahorita tengo clase con Snape, y ya voy retrasado, después tengo que hacer todos los deberes que nos encargaste, y luego.....-

-¡profesor!, sabe que no me refiero a eso.-

-Lo se Minerva, lo mejor será seguir con el plan, estoy completamente seguro que todo esto acabará en Harry, y es mejor estar prevenidos, ya sabes solo mantenme al tanto de las cosas-.

Ambos se despidieron, Dumbledore tuvo que correr para llegar al aula de Pociones, ya tenía un retraso de 15 minutos.

Por fin llegó, adentro Snape se encontraba apuntando en la pizarra.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿puedo pasar?-

Snape siquiera volte

-Señor Bumblebee, ¿Qué le hace pensar que usted posee el privilegio de llegar tarde a mi clase?-

-Yo, yo-

-No creerá que por que usted es nuevo tendrá privilegios de algún tipo,  se quedará al final de la clase para limpiar todo el desorden que sus compañeros realicen, pase, siéntese, y empiece a trabajar-

El único lugar disponible se encontraba justo en la última fila junto a las estanterías, a nadie le gustaba ese lugar ya que algunos ingredientes desprendían un olor extraño que a nadie le gustaba.

Dumbledore tomó su lugar, y aunque no lo creyera Snape era igual a su antiguo profesor, y eso no le daba buena espina,  si las cosas no habían cambiado esta clase terminaría mal.

Encendió su mechero, la poción en la pizarra era un remedio para toda clase de quemaduras, tenia que cortar raíces, mezclar, calcular y poner a fuego medio, no parecía tan difícil. Y empezó.

-Doce raíces a dos centímetros, uno y medio, rayos, dos bueno al menos una salió bien, y siguió cortando.

Debía echar la cantidad precisa de catalizador.

-¡Longbottom!, ¡naranja!- gritó Snape, haciendo que del susto  echara catalizador de más.

-Arregle esa cosa, le hará compañía al señor Bumblebee al finalizar la clase-

Dumbledore abrió bien los ojos, la poción que tenia enfrente empezaba a arremolinarse mientras adquiría una tonalidad grisácea, según la pizarra debía volverse verde. No gritó pero empezó a agitar los brazos como desesperado para que Snape lo viera.

Snape lo vio, sabía que no era buena señal, así que corrió hasta donde se encontraba.

-¡Gris!, Bumblebee, ¡gris!-  gritó. –Apártese de inmediato, ¿Sabe lo que hizo?,  esta cosa podría matarnos a todos- Snape miró furioso (Tal vez fingía, quien sabe) al ojiazul, y con un movimiento de varita desapareció todo el contenido del caldero.

-Longbottom al parecer tiene competencia- 

Los Slytherins soltaron a carcajadas.

-Señor Bumblebee,  5 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Por poner en peligro a la clase-

-Pero profesor-

-Otro por reclamar-

-¡Pero Severus!- gritó al final.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. Jamás habían escuchado a ningún alumno llamar a Snape por su nombre de pila, siempre era profesor o Snape, nunca Severus.

Snape miró al ojiazul.

-Con que igualado, señor Bumblebee, además de su castigo de hoy, tendrá detención conmigo todas las tardes, durante dos semanas, haré saber de su castigo a la jefa de su casa, ahora tome asiento, y termine su poción.-

Al regresó a su asiento, trató de no mirar a nadie, sabía que le había dicho a Snape que no fuera preferencial con su persona, pero estaba seguro que no  le había dicho que fuera un completo monstruo.

A duras penas terminó, la poción no había quedado completamente azul, pero al menos no era naranja, ni gris, el timbre del final sonó, mientras los todos salían Harry se le acercó.

-No te preocupes amigo, Snape es así con todos, simplemente esta en su naturaleza-

Al no pudo evitar reír ante aquellas palabras.

-Tienes razón Amigo (Al enfatizó la palabra), no se porque me preocupo, siempre fui un desastre en pociones, la  última vez que preparé algo hubo un estallido, creo que tuve suerte que esta vez no volara nada.-

Y Ambos se sonrieron.

-Nos vemos Harry, adiós Hermione, hasta luego Ron-

Por fin el último alumno salió y Al se dirigió a Snape.

-Bien Severus, hay mucho por hablar, así que si comenzamos antes mejor-

Snape lo miraba aprensivo.

-No se de que habla Señor Bumblebee, usted mismo lo dijo, nada de prefencialismo, así que si empieza de una vez, creo que alcanzará a cenar.-

Snape, muy en el fondo (bueno tal vez no tanto) disfrutaba haciéndole esto a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore regresaba a la sala común, definitivamente no alcanzó a cenar, aun no podía creer su día, había pintado de verde a los Slytherins, Se enteró del problema del ministerio, casi volaba media mazmorra con su poción, perdió seis puntos para su casa, limpió todo el salón estilo muggle y se había ganado dos semanas de detención con el malévolo Snape y sólo era el primer día. Pero nada importaba  había ganado terreno con Harry.

Respiró hondo y sonrió.

-Todo por seguir en el juego-.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bueno este capitulo ya terminó.

Dudas o preguntas, gustosa las responderé.


	3. Pelirrojo en acción, dia dos

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Muchas gracias a todos, los que leen mis fics.

Aquel al que siempre temió by Lars Black

Capítulo 3: Pelirrojo en acción, día dos.

Remus Lupin caminaba hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, tenía que hablar con él, tal vez la idea de regresar como maestro no había sido muy buena, su primer día había sido horrible. Tuvo clases con los primeros cursos, y los estudiantes simplemente no asimilaban la idea de que su profesor fuera un hombre lobo. 

Sentía el miedo que tenían los chicos y esa sensación no era nada agradable, los alumnos se le quedaban viendo como si en cualquier momento se les fuera echar encima, incluso un chico de segundo se atrevió a preguntarle si se lo comería si contestaba mal. Las cosas no fueron muy distintas con los terceros, a pesar de que los chicos ya habían pasado un año entero con él anteriormente, sintió el recelo por parte de algunos alumnos, esa era su carga, era su maldición.

Por fin alcanzó el lugar, dijo la contraseña, pero la estatua siquiera se movió.

-¿Qué raro?- Volvió a intentar. Pero igual nada.

-Vendré mañana- se dijo para sí y regresó a su habitación. 

En el camino se topó con Snape.

-Buenas noches Severus- dijo mientras lo pasaba.

Snape se extrañó, ¿qué demonios hacia Lupin en ese lugar y ha esa hora?.

-Lupin- gritó y Remus volteó. -¿De donde vienes?-

-Vengo del despacho del director, quería verlo pero la contraseña no funcionó-

Snape miró al ojos miel, ¿acaso era una broma?. -De que demonios hablas Lupin, bien sabes que el director no se encuentra en este momento, ha salido desde antes que el curso diera inició-

Remus se quedó pensativo. -Tienes razón Severus, Dumbledore no esta, no se porque lo he olvidado-

-¿Olvidado?-

-Si, no lo se, pero siento que he olvidado algo muy importante, Snape, serías tan amable de avisarme en cuanto Dumbledore regrese- Remus definitivamente no esperaba respuesta de Snape, así que se encaminó a su habitación, ¿qué le había sucedido? ¿por qué razón habia olvidado que Dumbledore no estaba? Algo no estaba bien

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eran las 5 de la mañana Al se moría de hambre, gracias al malévolo de Severus se había acostado sin cenar. No aguantó más y salió de la habitación. No le importó irse en pijamas, tenía mucha hambre y no esperaría a que el desayuno estuviera listo, bajó la escalera de caracol y salió de la sala común.

A esa hora de lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de los fantasmas y de cierto Poltergeist. Tuvo mucha suerte por que no se topó con nadie. Llegó hasta el retrato del frutero, le hizo cosquillas a la pera e ingresó a las cocinas.

Apenas llegó y un montón de elfos lo rodearon.

-¿Que se le ofrece señor?- 

Al sonrió. -Primero, no me llame señor, me hace sentir viejo, mi nombre es Al.-

Los elfos callaron por varios segundos.

-¿Qué se le ofrece joven Al?-

Y en pocos minutos Dumbledore degustaba toda clase de frutas, cereales y jugos. Por último tomó un panecillo y se retiró del lugar.

Era bastante temprano, y como ya había desayunado ocuparía su tiempo en hacer algo productivo, el asunto del ministerio le preocupaba algo, confiaba plenamente en McGonagall pero aún así había ciertas cosas que solo Dumbledore podía solucionar.

Llegó a la estatua que cubría la entrada de su despacho, dijo la contraseña y subió, adentro Fawkes aguardaba.

-Eres muy listo amigo- Dumbledore acarició al Fénix y empezó a escribir las cartas para el ministerio, Arthur Weasley, y para el cuartel general. Cuando hubo terminado las selló para que solo aquel al que estaban destinadas la pudiera abrir y le encomendó a su Fénix que las entregara.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, miró su reloj faltaban 10 minutos para que la primera clase comenzara.

[Rayos] No podía aparecerse, en su habitación y la idea de pasearse en pijamas frente a toda la escuela no le apetecía en nada, entonces vió su salvación, la chimenea, su oficina estaba conectada a todas las demás del colegio, [A esta hora todos ya deben estar fuera] pensó y agarró un poco de polvos Flu.

-A LA SALA COMUN DE GRYFFINDOR- en cuestión de segundos salió por la chimenea de la sala común, se sacudió un poco el polvo y cual fue su sorpresa que la sala no estaba vacía.

Una chica del segundo curso estaba sentada justo en los sillones frente a la chimenea.

-AHAAAAAA- gritó,

-No espera- Al la tomó por los hombros. -Te puedo explicar-

Pero la chica le dio un puntapié y salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios, Al fue a su alcance, pero justo cuando la tenía, los escalones desaparecieron formando un tobogán por el cual cayó hasta el inicio de la escalera.

-Rayos, se me olvidaba- dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe. 

Al dejó el asunto para después [después de todo no era tan grave].

Rápidamente se cambió y salió corriendo hacia los terrenos del colegio.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Harry despertó, Ron seguía dormido y Al, Al no se encontraba en su cama, miró su reloj eran 10 para las 6, se preguntó en donde podría estar tan temprano, bajó a la sala común y el chico ojiazul no se encontraba ahí.

Mientras desayunaban, notó que tampoco asistió a comer.

-Es extraño- dijo. -Estoy seguro de que Al no alcanzó a cenar anoche, pensé que lo vería aquí-

-Tal vez no come- dijo Ron

-No seas tonto Ron, todos comemos, debe haber otra explicación- y el trío continuó desayunando.

La primera clase del día era CCM con Hagrid, la mañana era perfecta para pasarla afuera, salieron con 20 minutos de adelanto para poder saludar a Hagrid.

-Hola Hagrid-

-Hola chicos, gran Clima, ¿No lo creen?-

-Vaya que sí- dijo Ron. -Por cierto ¿Cómo la pasaste en las vacaciones?-

-Eh, bueno, Yo- Hagrid se puso colorado, y el Trió de inmediato supo porque, iban a seguir preguntándole, pero rápidamente cambió de tema.

-Hey, chicos, ¿Qué les parece el chico nuevo?, ya saben, Bumblebee, muy animado ¿No lo creen?, es una gran persona, de hecho una de las mejores que he conocido-

El trío se sorprendió, y Hagrid sabía que había hablado de más.

-Hagrid.- dijo Harry. -¿Acaso conoces a Al?-

Entonces el ojiverde recordó como Hagrid saludó a Bumblebee, el día que llegaron al castillo.

-Bueno, si,- contestó. .-Conozco a su familia desde hace tiempo… … … ¡miren!, ahí vienen sus compañeros, no debemos permitir que piensen soy preferencial-

Hagrid señaló al grupo que salía del castillo, se trataba del resto de los Gryffindors y como siempre todas las serpientes lideradas por Draco Malfoy.

La clase comenzó y Al ni sus luces.

Hagrid les mostró unas criaturas redondas color naranja, de las cuales solo se notaban sus dientes, los cuales eran largos y afilados.

-Lo primero que deben saber sobre los Teehlees, es que sus dientes son su principal defensa cuando son salvajes, una vez que logren domesticarlos sus dientes desaparecerán-

Malfoy tenía la mano arriba.

-Dígame señor Malfoy-

-¿Y que utilidad tienen esas bolas?-

Hagrid se quedó callado, sabía perfectamente que Draco solo trataba de hacerlo que dar mal, pero esta vez venía listo-

-Que bueno que lo pregunta señor Malfoy, pues mire, los Teehlees una vez domesticados sirven como guías para los viajeros, no siempre son de color naranja, cambian según la dirección. Se los mostraré-

Hagrid sacó de su bolsillo un Teehlees sin dientes, lo colocó sobre su hombro, empezó a caminar y este cambió a rojo, luego cambió de dirección y tomó un color verde.

-Lo ven, rojo es el norte, verde el sur, amarillo el este, y azul el oeste.-

-Para que su Teehlees………- Pero Hagrid no terminó de hablar.

-Lo siento profesor, ¿puedo incorporarme a su clase?-

Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y se encontraron con un Al jadeante y lleno de lo que parecía ser polvo y tizne.

-Ah, si, tome asiento pro… señor Bumblebee, le explicaba a sus compañeros que para que su Teehlees se domestique, uno debe hablarles, así se conocen y se les toma confianza, es muy importante no los deben tocar si todavía tienen dientes, podrían perder un dedo-

-Iré por los demás para que cada uno escoja el suyo- Hagrid se retiró dejando a los chicos solos.

Al miraba a todos con una gran sonrisa, pero muchos al verlo se reían.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mira- Hermione le pasó un espejo y Al vió como su cabello se encontraba lleno de polvo y su cara manchada de tizne.

-¡VAYA, PERO SI ESTA ESCUELA VA DE MAL EN PEOR!- gritó Malfoy. -¡AHORA ACEPTAN A CUALQUIERA!-

Y todos los Slytherins rieron tontamente.

-Sabes pelirrojo, sabía que me eras familiar, eres aquel con la ropa de anciano del callejón, te dijo algo, no creí que fuera posible que hubiera alguien más patético que Weasley, pero creo que me equivoqué, ¿Qué?, tuviste que madrugar para irte a las minas a ganar algo de oro-

-Los Slytherins seguían riendo, pero los Gryffindors ya les hacían frente.

-Será mejor que te calles Malfoy- Le gritó Ron

-¿O que Comadreja Weasley?

La cosa se estaba poniendo intensa.

Al se incorporó, miraba al Slytherin.

-Yo me andaría con cuidado chico, no te conviene meterte conmigo-

Harry notó como el rostro de Al había cambiado, ya no era risueño, sino que poseía una mirada temeraria, una de esas miradas que te hacen apartar la vista cuando las ves, no recordaba nunca haber visto algo así.

Al movió su varita a lo que Draco dio un salto hacia atrás y todo el polvo y tizne desaparecieron.

-Muy valiente ¿Verdad?- Y todos los Gryffindors se hecharon a reír.

Draco se le hubiera echado encima de no ser porque Hagrid ya regresaba con una caja llena de dentudos Teehlees.

-Me las pagarás- Fue lo último que Draco dijo.

-Bueno, cada quien escoja el suyo, ya saben, el que más les guste- y Hagrid vació la caja con una 2 docenas de bolas anaranjadas.

-Hoy les pondrán nombre y comenzaran a platicar con ellos, veremos quien es el primero en lograr que desaparezcan los dientes-

-Recuerden, no los toquen-

El grupo comenzó a platicar los Teehlees.

-No se desesperen si no lo logran el primer día, no es muy común que confíen tan rápido al menos les tomará do… … …-

Pero Hagrid calló al ver como Albus recogía su Teehlees del suelo.

-¿Lindos Verdad?- Al se paseaba con su Teehlees al hombro.

-Felicidades pro… Señor Alb… Bumblebee 10 puntos para Gryffindor-

El trío notó el tartamudeo de Hagrid.

Cuando la clase finalizó nadie más pudo lograr que desaparecieran completamente los dientes, pero los Gryffindors llevaban mucha ventaja y para su deleite los Teehlees de los Slytherin tenían aún más dientes que cuando comenzaron.

-Ah sido genial- bramó Ron. -Dime Al ¿Cómo conseguiste que confiara tan rápido?

-Bueno Yo solo le conté que tenía problemas para ubicarme y que necesitaba su ayuda, ya saben soy un poco desorientado-

-Si ya lo vimos- dijo Hermione. -Pero eso no explica lo del polvo en tu cabello-

Al miró a la chica. -Bueno, si se refieren a eso…- pero justo en ese instante la chica que lo había visto aparecerse pasó frente a ellos. Ella lo vió y salió corriendo

-Esperenme un segundo, ¡HEY TU!- y salió corriendo tras ella.

El trío no sabía ni que pensar. Todos les decían que Al era una buena persona y que era de confiar, pero por otro lado era demasiado extraño, Harry empezaba a creer que esto era……… pero de pronto su cicatriz comenzó a dolerle.

-Ahggg- el dolor era intenso, se recostó en una de las paredes, sus amigos corrieron hacia él.

-¡Harry!, ¿que sucede?, ¡Harry!, ¿Estas bien?-

Ambos trataron de agarrarlo pero él los detuvo.

-No, esperen- les gritó. Harry cerró los ojos, sabía que si lograba concentrarse, podría…

Todo se volvió blanco, Harry caminaba, no sabía si avanzaba algo, echó a correr, de pronto una voz se escuchó en todo su alrededor.

-_Vaya, vaya, pero si es el famoso Harry Potter de nuevo, sabes Harry me sorprendes, pero esto me esta cansando, tu mente es tan simple que no hallo gozo en leerla, pero no te preocupes, pronto todas esas dudas desaparecerán, por cierto hoy saldré a divertirme un poco-_

-¡NO!- gritó Harry y el enlace se rompió

-Harry, ¿lograste hacer contacto?-

El ojiverde asintió. -Necesito hablar con Dumbledore ahora-

A Harry no le importó perderse Herbología, fue directo hacia el despacho del director, se paró frente a la gárgola apenas abrió la boca y esta empezó a girar. La profesora McGonagall apreció por ella, se sorprendió al ver a Harry ahí.

-¡Potter!, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Debería estar en clase

Harry no dudó nada.

-Necesito hablar con El director-

-Lo siento Potter pero el profesor Dumbledore no se encuentra en estos momentos, si necesita decirle algo, Yo le puedo pasar el mensaje-

-Lo siento profesora, pero tiene que ser personalmente, es un asunto de mucha importancia-

McGonagall frunció en entrecejo 

-Le digo Potter, el profesor no se encuentra, esta en un asunto muy importante del cual no puede ser interrumpido, y creo que si es tan importante lo que le va a decir no le molestará que Yo se lo diga ¿o sí?-

Harry le tenía cierta confianza a McGonagall, pero por otro lado no desea que nadie a parte del director se enterara de esto-

-No, no es tan importante.- dijo y se fue.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al, logró darle alcance a la chica, y como pudo, le practicó un hechizo desmemorizante. Debía tener mucho cuidado, no podía pasársela borrando memorias todo el tiempo.

Le fue una sorpresa que Harry no asistiera a Herbología, su mente estaba tan distraída en clase que apretó un tubérculo con mucha fuerza y este estalló llenándolo de pus blanca. Él y Neville, tuvieron que limpiar todo el desastre que había hecho, pero Dumbledore era experto en ese tema y con un movimiento de varita todo el lugar quedó reluciente.

-WOW-

-Ya lo se Neville, He usado este hechizo tantas veces que no creo que pienso que es mi fuerte-

Y los dos se dirigieron al aula de Flickwick.

Harry tampoco apareció en esa clase, Ron y Hermione empezaron a preocuparse, pensaban que tal vez algo grave había ocurrido, por su parte Al sabía que algo ocurrió en su ausencia, y que Harry era el centro de aquello, ese era el momento ideal para averiguar lo que estaba pasando, saldría a buscar a Harry.

-Profesor- dijo mientras se paraba bruscamente de su asiento. -Necesito salir un momento-

-Lo lamento señor Bumblebee, pero estos encantamientos reductores son de mucha importancia, es muy probable que aparezcan en sus Timos-

Al apuntó su varita -¡REDUCCIO!- y todos los libros sobre los cuales se paraba el profesor se encogieron. -ACCIO LIBROS- Y los ejemplares salieron disparados hacia él, Al con un rápido movimiento de brazo y mano los tomó.

-Listo, ¿Ahora puedo salir?- Al colocó los libros en la mano del profesor.

Se podría decir que nadie había visto al profesor Flickwick molesto alguna vez, pero esta era la excepción.

-Señor Bumblebee, tome asiento-

Al resignado, volvió a su asiento, sabía que se habia pasado, la verdad no entendía por que actúo de esa manera, pero ahora solo miraba la puerta, él no decidió ser joven para tomar clases.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Harry entro al salón, se incorporó a la clase (llevaba firmado un justificante)

Ron y Hermione lo abordaron con toda clase de preguntas. Al que había sido mandado a una esquina (no muy lejos claro), agudizó lo más que pudo su oído.

-Dumbledore no se encuentra, McGonagall no me ha querido decir donde esta-

-Si, pero no tardaste mas de una hora solo para eso ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno- contestó Harry. -Le he enviado una lechuza-

-Pero no le pusiste nada importante ahí, eh Harry, recuerda que las lechuzas pueden ser interceptadas- 

-No te preocupes Hermione, solo le puse que necesitaba hablar con él acerca de nuestro querido amigo Tom-

Todas las suposiciones de Dumbledore estaban en lo cierto, algo sucedía entre Harry y Voldemort, ahora solo tenía que averiguar que era, de una casa estaba seguro, siendo Dumbledore Harry no sería completamente honesto, pero si lograba ganarse su confianza como Al, juntos lograría solucionar este problema.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Remus se encontraba almorzando, su segundo día no había sido tan malo como el primero, los grupos superiores eran un poco más sensatos al momento de referirse a su condición.

Pero sin duda las clases que más le gustaban eran las que tenía con Gryffindor, a esta casa parecía que no le asustaba que fuera un hombre lobo, sino todo lo contrario sentían cierta fascinación, por eso se dice que Gryffindor es la casa de los valientes.

Y Ahora después de mucho tiempo, volvería a darles clase a Harry, Hermione y Ron, no podía estar de mejor humor.

Durante el almuerzo, Al salió a respirar un poco de aire fresco, apenas llevaba dos día en la escuela y ya tenía montones de problemas, tenía que controlarse, ya no era un niño.

-Este Va a Ser el año mas largo de mi vida-

Terminando el almuerzo los cuatro se dirigieron al aula de DCLAO y ahí, un Remus sonriente les esperaba

-Buenas tarden chicos.-

-Buenas tardes profesor Lupin-

Todos los Gryffindors esperaban impacientes esta clase.

Al sonrió al ver a Remus, se sentía un poco extraño, era muy curioso recibir clases de alguien al que conociste cuando era niño, era diferente que con Severus, su relación era distinta, ese algo simplemente lo hacía sonreír.

Ambos se miraron y Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien chicos, Hoy empezaremos, con un encantamiento muy avanzado, no se preocupen si el hechizo no les sale a la primera, se que es algo difícil pero confío plenamente en su capacidad, y se que podrán conseguirlo, este hechizo se llama EXPECTO PATRONUS-

Hubo un WOW general.

-Alguien me puede decir para que, sirve, este Hechizo……… ¿Harry?-

-Es para ahuyentar a los Dementores-

-Correcto, 5 puntos para Gryffindor-

Remus dio toda la explicación del hechizo. -Tienen q concentrarse en un recuerdo en algo feliz y decir el hechizo, se los mostraré-

Remus movió su varita y una nube de gas plateado empezó a salir de la punta, luego esta tomó forma de lo que parecía ser un lobo, la criatura dio una vueltas y luego se desvaneció.

-Wow-

-Bueno chicos, primero practiquen el hechizo y luego trataremos de convocarlo-

La clase ardía en emoción, por fin verían magia muy avanzada, eso era muy extraño, ya que por lo regular empezaban con hechizos básicos, pero eso demostraba la confianza que su profesor tenía en ellos.

-Bueno chicos ya que practicaron un poco, es hora de intentarlo……… ¿algún voluntario?-

Nadie se ofreció, Harry sabía que él era capaz de hacerlo, pero no quería parecer un presumido enfrente de la clase, Al levantó su mano.

-Yo lo haré-

-Esta bien señor Bumblebee, recuerde, algo feliz y concéntrese en ello, no se vaya a desilusionar si no funciona recuerde que este es un encantamiento difi……-

Remus calló de inmediato.

Al sostenía su varita con firmeza, de la punta salía un gas plateado que poco a poco tomaba la forma de lo que parecía ser un ave.

-¿Qué clase de ave es esa?- preguntó Dean

-Es un Fénix- Dijo Remus, asombrado al verlo.

Harry miraba aquel patronus, era completamente corpóreo, igual que él suyo, ahora si la hacía nadie pensaría que era presumido.

-Yo también lo haré- dijo.

Y de su varita salió el patronus cornamenta.

La clase estalló en aplausos, Gryffindor tenía dos magos capaces de invocar un patronus, Ambos, el ojiazul y el ojiverde se sonrieron y los patronus se desvanecieron en al aire.

-Excelente- Bramó Remus. -20 puntos para cada un de ustedes por invocar un patronus corpóreo.

Ahora los demás practicaban con más ahínco.

-Harry, Al, ayuden a sus compañeros necesito salir un momento-

Remus salió del aula, su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, pero todas referente al chico nuevo, nadie es tan poderoso como para invocar un patronus en su primer intento, además la forma que este había adquirido era por demás inusual, por lo regular el patronus adquiere la forma de alguna peculiaridad de la persona y el único patronus que había visto que adquiriera aquella forma era de………

Remus sintió una punzada en la cabeza, estaba seguro ahora más que nunca que olvidaba algo, volvió a sentir otra punzada.

[Iba en el tren, luego el chico pelirrojo entró se llamaba Al……… no, no es cierto, preguntó por que estaba ahí y luego…]

Otra punzada.

[Snape lo sabe]. Y salió rumbo a las mazmorras, tocó 2 veces a la puerta y luego la abrió.

Snape se encontraba dando clase a los séptimos. Al ver a Lupin su rostro no pudo mostrar mayor descontento.

-Profesor Snape, necesito hablar con usted-

Todos los alumnos miraron a Snape.

-Le recuerdo Señor Lupin, que está interrumpiendo mi clase, y aunque usted haga lo que le plazca con la suya Yo cumplo con todos los horarios y normas establecidas-

-Si ya lo se profesor Snape. Pero esto es algo muy importante, se trata sobre cierta persona cuyo patronus tiene forma de Fénix-

La clase miró a Remus y luego volvió con Snape.

El cual se incorporó -Clase continúe y si alguien hace algo incorrecto puede considerarse con detención por el resto del año-

Ambos salieron de las mazmorras.

-¿Y bien Lupin?-

El ojos miel sintió una punzada. -¡AY!-

-¿Quien es Al Bumblebee?-

-Vamos Lupin, es un chico de intercambio, eso ya lo sabías-

Remus sintió otra punzada.

-¿De donde?…… Sabias que su patronus toma forma de……… ¡AY!-. (otra punzada).

Snape ahora miraba preocupado (tal vez)

-¿Qué sucede Lupin?

Remus se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos el dolor era intenso y susurró… -Un Fénix-

-¡UN FENIX!, ¡SNAPE!, ¿Qué le sucedió a Dumbledore?, ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Hay cura?-

-¿De que hablas Lupin?- Snape continuaba sereno y sin mostrar señal alguna de asombro.

Remus empezó a contarle.

-En el tren, el chico pelirrojo entró, preguntó la razón por la cual viajaba ahí y luego descubrí que era Dumbledore y luego………- Remus guardó silencio. -Y luego desperté. ¿Por qué me atacó? ¿Por qué me borró la memoria?-

Snape continuaba inexpresivo.

-Lupin, creo que tenemos que revisarte la cabeza. ¿Has sufrido alguna clase de golpe o algo por el estilo?, A Dumbledore no le ha ocurrido nada, simplemente se encuentra en una misión de suma importancia (eso ni Snape se lo creía).

Y Remus tampoco lo hizo.

-¿En serio?, entonces como explicas, que no recordara lo del tren, o que el chico es capaz de convocar un patronus corpóreo con forma de Fénix si la única persona que tiene un patronus así es Dumbledore-

-Lupin, estas delirando, todo eso lo llamaría simple coincidencia, además aunque no lo quieras admitir en este mundo existen magos más dotados que el consentido de Potter-

-Sabes Severus, tal vez tengas razón, tal vez solo este delirando, pero hay una manera de averiguarlo- y en eso Remus echó de regreso a su salón.

Snape se quedó quieto por unos segundos, y si Lupin realmente creía que Dumbledore era Al, y si lo que había dicho sobre el tren era cierto, y si realmente tenía forma de averiguarlo.

No lo pensó dos veces y salió tras él.

-Espera Lupin- pero Remus ya le llevaba bastante ventaja.

Si alguien ajeno a estos dos mirara aquella escena se sorprendería al ver a dos adultos persiguiéndose por los pasillos del colegio.

El aula de DCLAO, estaba algo retirada, Snape trataba de darle alcance, faltaba poco solo tenía que dar vuelta en el siguiente corredor, pero apenas viró y Remus lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo ves Severus, tengo razón, Ahora si tienes la sutileza de contarme y explicarme te lo agradecería mucho-

Snape odiaba admitirlo pero el licántropo le había ganado esta vez.

-Esta bien Lupin, si tanto deseas saber- y ambos entraron al aula. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver adentro.

En una esquina se encontraba Harry, y en la otra se encontraba Al, los dos se apuntaban con sus varitas. Los demás alumnos los rodeaban, observaban la situación, gritaban emocionados y justo en el centro de todo 2 figuras plateadas, para ser más precisos un ciervo y un ave fénix Luchaban fieramente.

La pelea era pareja, ninguno de los patronus cedía ante el otro, ambos combatientes se sonreían satisfechos.

Nadie había notado que dos de sus profesores los observaban.

Al volteó hacia la puerta, y ante la sorpresa de ver a Remus y a Severus, perdió la concentración y su patronus se desvaneció.

Cornamenta pateo al cielo en señal de que había sido el ganador.

-Yo Gané- gritó Harry y el salón estalló en aplausos

Al solo bajó la mirada

-SI, YA LO VIMOS, OTRA GRAN VICTORIA PARA EL SEÑOR POTTER- dijo Snape desde la puerta.

Todos voltearon, se quedaron sin habla, una cosa era ser sorprendidos por Remus, pero por Snape, era de otro mundo.

-Veo Lupin, que esta clase es por demás indisciplinada, seguro aprendieron de su maestro-

Remus no sabía ni que pensar, sin duda aquel había sido un enfrentamiento grandioso, un derroche de habilidad y poder, pero los patronus no son juegos, no se trata de magia de protección.

-Señor Potter, Señor Bumblebee, 20 puntos menos a cada uno- dijo, pero aquellas palabras le dolían hasta el alma.

-Ha sido mi culpa- dijo Al. -Yo provoque a Harry-.

-Entonces señor Bumblebee, por provocar una pelea se puede considerar en detención por las próximas dos semanas-

-Espera un momento Lupin- lo interrumpió Snape. -El Señor Bumblebee tiene detención conmigo por las próximas dos semanas-

-Vaya, Señor Bumblebee, todos los fines de semana durante un mes-

-¡No es justo!- gritó Harry. -Ambos nos encontrábamos luchando, la culpa es de los dos, Yo tambien merezco castigo-

Al se acercó a Harry, le puso la mano en el hombro. -No te preocupes amigo Harry-

La verdad era que el resto del grupo había sido el alborotador, y los dos jóvenes inflaron todo su ego al demostrar que patronus era el mejor. (Tal vez Harry no sea así, pero de vez en cuando le dan ataque juveniles).

-Severus- dijo Lupin

-Creo que me puedo hacer cargo del asunto que teníamos pendiente y Harry, Al ha confesado primero así que no tengo pruebas en tu contra, Ya se pueden retirar-

Dicho esto Snape (muy afuerza) y el resto de la clase se retiraron.

Harry se quedó atrás.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó al pelirrojo

Al con una sonrisa pícara le contestó.

-Bueno amigo Harry, soy nuevo, digamos que no me sé muy bien las normas del colegio, no pueden ser muy rudos ¿Verdad?-.

Y Harry le sonrió honestamente. -No te preocupes, El profesor Lupin es un buen tipo-

Salió del aula hacia su siguiente clase: Adivinación.

Cuando Harry salió, Remus cerró la puerta. Por dentro no podía aguantarse la risa de ver a Albus Dumbledore como un niño, pero por fuera mostraba el rostro más duro que podía (no le salía muy bien).

-Señor Bumblebee tome asiento- y Ambos lo hicieron.

-Cuénteme lo que ocurrió-

Al empezó a relatar. -Nos encontrábamos practicando cono usted lo dijo entonces alguien comentó que………-

Remus lo interrumpió.

-No me refiero a eso señor Al Bumblebee, me refiero a TODO-

Dumbledore sabía que Remus lo había descubierto, lo podía ver en su mirada, tenía que volver a sacarlo del camino, realmente odiaba tener que hacer eso, sujetó su varita con firmeza -¡DESMAIUS!-

Pero esta vez Remus estaba listo -¡PROTEJO!- y el hechizo rebotó rompiendo una de las estanterías más cercanas.

Remus volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, ahora balanceaba su varita hacia los lados.

-Como le iba diciendo, me podría contar todo señor Bumblebee-

Dumbledore comenzó su relato, contó todo, desde el incidente en las mazmorras, su plan, el viaje sal callejón, lo que había ocurrido en el tren, lo del desmayo ficticio.

Remus echó a reír.

-Por eso Snape actuó así, ya se me hacía demasiado fraternal para con un Gryffindor-

La broma a los Slytherins, como casi hace volar media mazmorra en su primera clase con Snape y su castigo, el desmemorizado de la chica, su pelea con Malfoy y el enfrentamiento de Patronus.

-No cabe duda que Harry tuvo un excelente maestro, su patronus fue extraordinario-

-Si, lo sé- contestó el ojos miel. -Pero profesor, ¿Por qué razón no me comunicó esto?, ¿Acaso no confía en mi?-

-Yo te confiaría mi vida Remus, es solo que tienes una relación muy cercana a Harry y eso podría alterar mi plan-

-Si, lo comprendo profesor, pero le recuerdo que Yo no soy Sirius, Yo no iría corriendo a contárselo, usted me conoce-

-Por eso mismo Remus, porque te conozco-

Remus quedó callado, ¿A que se refería Dumbledore?, luego se acordó.

-Si se refiere a eso profesor, Yo he cambiado mucho-

-Esta bien Remus, ahora ya lo sabes y te pido que guardes esto en completo silencio, ah, y otra cosa, te lo dijo de una vez, Yo soy un estudiante cualquiera, no debes ser preferencial en ningún aspecto-

-Como usted diga señor Al Bumblebee, todos los fines de semana a la 1 en mi despacho-.

Remus aún tenía esa sonrisa que le provocaba el ver al Gran Albus Dumbledore de esa forma, Ahora por ningún motivo dejaría su puesto de profesor.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Al corría por los pasillos, era increíble que otra vez llegaba tarde a clase, y lo último que le faltaba era que se quedara en detención con la maestra de adivinación.

Justo llegó a la trampilla y un grito agudo se escuchó detrás de él.

-¡DUMBERS! ¡DUMBY! ¡DUMB! ¡DUMBERS! ¡DUMBI! ¡DUMB!-

Se trataba de Peeves.

-SCHHHH, Peeves me asustaste, calla, alguien te puede oír-

-Oh, esta bien Dumbers, hablaré más quedito- Peeves bajó el volumen de su voz

-Peeves, te pido que no andes gritando eso por ahí-

-¡ESTA BIEN MI GENERAL!- gritó el Poltergeist mientras hacía el saludo militar.

-Ahora márchate, y recuerda amigo, esto es un secreto- 

Al subió por la trampilla.

-Lamento llegar tarde profesora-

-No se preocupe, señor Bumblebee, he predicho que usted llegaba tarde el día de hoy, así que ya estaba prevista, tome asiento-

Al tomó su lugar junto a Neville, aquel lugar siempre le causaba desde que tenía memoria somnolencia era algo en el ambiente que lo hacía sentirse muy cansado, y eso aunado que no había dormido bien y la clase que consideraba super aburrida hicieron que poco a poco se fuera quedando dormido.

Lo último que pasó por su cabeza antes de quedar inconsciente fue su encuentro con su amigo Peeves.

**********************************************************

Este capítulo se terminó, espero que les haya gustado

El siguiente capítulo se llama: _Érase una vez Albus Dumbledore._

Dudas, preguntas gustosa le responderé

Promociono mis otros fics.

****

TWINS. Henry es el hermano gemelo de Harry, Voldemort lo descubre primero y lo captura, Dumbledore hace todo lo posible, por resolver su error, y cambia todos los planes que tenía para Harry.

****

Through the dragon eyes La historia de Twins vista desde los ojos de Draco.

****

La sangre que nos une El padre de Lily tuvo un hijo antes de casarse, ahora busca a la familia que le queda, Harry abandona a los Dursleys para irse a vivir con él.

****

¿Igualito a papá?. Humor. Remus y Severus son Padres, y sus hijos son realmente especiales.

****

La leyenda de la Dragon Ball, Remus desire. Es una historia 100% de los merodeadores, Después de que una esfera del Dragon cae en Hogwarts los merodeadores iniciaran el viaje de su vida para conseguir que el deseo de Remus se haga Realidad.


	4. ¿Quien?

Harry Potter de propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen este fic

Aquel al que siempre temió by Lars Black.

Aclaración: en el capítulo anterior había puesto el nombre del capítulo, pero a última hora decidí que lo mejor sería ponerlo como una historia aparte, Pronto la publicaré.

Capítulo 4:

Abrió los ojos, aún se sentía algo mareado, no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido, cuando miró hacia los lados distinguió el lugar donde se encontraba, era la enfermería, en ese momento no había nadie.

Se incorporó, no llevaba puesto el uniforme sino una bata larga, caminó un poco para desentumirse, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente. Anduvo  un poco hasta llegar a una de las ventanas, desde ahí podía apreciarse el reluciente campo de Quiddicth, entonces recordó lo que había sucedido.

**Flash back.**

Las pruebas para el guardián serían ese día, y Harry se encontraba algo nervioso, esa sería su primera decisión como capitán del equipo. Entre los aspirantes se encontraba Al, que desde hacía tiempo tenía una buena relación con ellos, pero nada más. Y aunque siempre se encontraba con el trío, cuando tenían que hablar de algún asunto importante inventaban cualquier excusa para alejarse.

Al sabía que tenía que progresar aún más, pero no había encontrado la manera hasta que se anunció lo de la selección, eso sería lo ideal, pasaría más tiempo con Harry y tratar de ser un amigo mas cercano.

Cuando los aspirantes se elevaron al campo, se acomodaron en filas, Al mostraba una gran sonrisa aún cuando tenía que montar una de las viejas escobas del colegio.

-No te preocupes Harry, esta está bien mientras llega la mía.- le dijo, mientras se elevaba.

[¡Cielos, pero que escobas!, definitivamente debo hacer algo al respecto] pensó mientras la escoba se tambaleaba al subir.

Las pruebas comenzaron, algunos eran buenos, otros Harry no sabía  siquiera porque  se habían presentado.

-Bueno Harry, es mi turno, aunque preferiría mil veces jugar  de buscador-

Al se acomodó en los aros y las cazadoras empezaron a tratar de anotar.

A pesar de que la escoba era vieja, Al se deslizaba en ella con una facilidad enorme, y atrapaba con facilidad las quaffles.  Sin duda Al era un gran buscador, pero era mucho mejor guardián.

Aún no terminaban cuando un grupo no deseado ingresó al campo de juego.

-¡Rayos!, No puede ser- gritó Harry y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Malfoy?, el campo esta reservado para las pruebas de hoy.

-Oh lo siento SAN POTTER- dijo sarcásticamente. -Pero tu reservación se ha terminado. Tengo aquí que a partir de las 12 el campo es nuestro para entrenar a los nuevos bateadores-

Harry miró el pergamino, y luego fulminó a Draco con la mirada.

Al que se percató se acercó a Harry, el no tocaba el piso.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-

-No te preocupes Al, volvamos con los demás-  Harry se montó en su escoba  elevó en vuelo.

Draco los miró con malicia. -Pasa quien le de al inútil de Potter-

Y dicho y hecho, varias Bludgers salieron en dirección  al capitán de Gryffindor.

-¡Harry cuidado!- y la bludger golpeó de lleno en Al, el cual cayó desde 10 metros hasta el suelo.

Fin del Flash back 

**-**Veo que se encuentra mejor jovencito-

Al volteó de inmediato y la enfermera Pomfrey estaba ahí.

-Si mucho mejor Poppy, gracias- dijo sin pensar.

La enfermera se le quedó viendo. -Creo joven Bumblebee, que no debería ser tan.. como decirlo... -

Pero no terminó porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la profesora Mc Gonagall seguida de varios alumnos entró (El equipo de Gryffindor).

-Nos disculpas Poppy.-

Al  miró divertido la escena la mayoría de sus compañeros tenían rasguños, y moretones, Harry tenía el labio partido, pero sonreía abiertamente.

-Bueno amigo Al, una semana tarde pero adivina-

-No me digas Harry, Hubo fiesta y no me invitaron.-

-MMM, no-

-Espera, espera, Draco tiene que visitar a los padres de Hermione-

-Casi-

-Ya, Soy el nuevo guardián-

-Exacto, Felicidades amigo-.

Harry se había abierto, Al demostró que podía ser alguien de confianza, sabía que esa Bludger iba destinada a el.

De regreso en la sala, común, se puso al tanto de todo, de cómo después de que cayera, todo el equipo de Gryffindor, y todos los prospectos se echaron sobre los Slytherins, fue una batalla campal, hasta que apareció McGonagall y Snape, que se puso lívido al ver al ver a Al tirado en el suelo, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-No te miento Al- dijo Ron. -Jamás había visto a McGonagall y a Snape tan molestos, de solo acordarme  se me ponen los pelos de punta.

-Cabe decir, que nos quitaron todos los puntos ganados hasta ahora- dijo Hermione dando un suspiro.

-Si, pero el hecho de ver a Draco ayudando a Filch en la limpieza los vale- terminó Ron y el cuarteto se echó a reír.

El tiempo continuaba, y Dumbledore cada vez se acoplaba mejor, el cuarteto maravilla ganaba puntos por montones, incluso en clases como historia de la magia, en los entrenamientos todos quedaron maravillados cuando Al recibió su nueva escoba. Una Thunder Bolt,  era una versión 1.5 de la Fire Bolt, la diferencia radicaba en que era más precisa y  con mayor equilibrio, y en velocidad era igual  a la otra.

-Excelente escoba- dijo Harry, mientras se montaba en ella y sentía las pequeñas diferencias.

Dumbledore de verdad parecía un joven de 15 años, se la pasaba bromeando y riendo con sus compañeros, parecía tan despreocupaos, y eso no era del agrado de todos.

La profesora McGonagall lo reñía seguido, por que estaba descuidando sus labores como director y como líder de la orden y a Snape no agradaba para nada tener que romper hechizos por todas las bromas que el cuarteto y los gemelos realizaban a los de su casa. ( y con el poder de Dumbledore de su lado las cosas cada vez eran peores)

Remus por otro lado disfrutaba viendo esto, hacía tiempo que no veía a Harry tan relajado y por unos instantes le pareció ver el brillo de James en los ojos del chico.

Y así pasó Septiembre, y llegó octubre.

Eran las dos de la mañana. Y Al escuchó ruido, despertó de pronto y vio Hacia la cama de Harry,  algo ocurría, su cuerpo transpiraba más de lo normal y su respiración se dificultaba, sin duda pasaba por momentos difíciles.

 No lo pensó dos veces, sigilosamente  se dirigió hasta el, colocó su  mano sobre su frente, estaba frió, movió un poco el fleco de su rostro y notó como la cicatriz resplandecía con un leve tono  verdusco.  Cerro sus ojos, y vació su mente.

Todo estaba oscuro,  no parecía haber nada alrededor, y eso era  desesperante, por más que corría no llegaba a ningún  sitio, de pronto, todo parecía se más claro, el lugar comenzaba a tomar forma, estaba a la mitad de un pueblo, las personas transitaban sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta,  de pronto una luz verde cubrió todo el lugar.

Harry  despertó de golpe, se encontraba todo sudado,  no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, pero su cicatriz le dolía horrores, miró hacia todos lados, Al y Ron dormían placidamente,  Todo había sido una pesadilla.

Y volvió a dormirse.

Al escuchaba sigilosamente, Harry había vuelto a dormirse ¿Qué había sido aquello?, miró su mano la cual le ardía tortuosamente, y justo en la palma, tenía una quemadura en forma de Rayo.

Por fin amaneció, Dumbledore no pegó los ojos en toda la noche, y eso se veía a leguas,  mientras  bajaba a desayunar observaba la quemadura de su mano, al parecer esta no desaparecería en mucho tiempo.

Por unos instantes lo había sentido, Voldemort

-¿Te sucede algo Al?-

-Eh, no, no, es solo que no me siento muy bien-

En eso  un montón de lechuzas entraron en el gran comedor, La mayoría de ellas llevaba una  copia del  profeta.

Cuando todas fueron entregadas, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, los estudiantes se miraban aterrados los unos a los otros, los profesores no dejaban de mostrar su gran preocupación.

Dumbledore rápidamente tomó uno de los ejemplares.

Terrible muerte de más de cien Muggles y 20 magos 

_Un acontecimiento terrible ha sucedido en la madrugada de hoy, cuando el condado de Main (pueblo Muggle a 50 km de Londres) fue atacado al parecer por mortífagos, los cuales iban liderados por el mismísimo Quien no debe ser nombrado, echo el cual confirma la única sobreviviente a este terrible ataque, una joven Auror que por motivos no daremos su nombre. Mucho se había comentado del regreso de aquel  que no debe ser nombrado, pero el mismo ministerio había negado tal suceso, poniendo al autor de esta advertencia (El profesor y director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore) como falto de sus facultades de razonamiento._

_Es un echo evidente que él ha vuelto, así  que alertamos a la ciudadanía que se mantenga alerta. Y no entre en estado de pánico. El ministerio ha puesto a su disposición canales de emergencia, así como guías de defensa del hogar entre otras cosas._

Dumbledore terminó de leer, apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que estos comenzaron a sangrar,  sus pupilas se dilataban, y se contraían.

[120 muertos] [120] ¡MALDITO SEAS TOM!- gritó mientras golpeaba con furia la mesa del comedor.

Todos se le quedaron viendo, nadie decía nada,  la mesa de Gryffindor mostraba rastros de sangre. Al los miró a todos, Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y salió corriendo del lugar.

Remus, Snape, y McGonagall, salieron tras él, Harry estaba lívido mirando el ejemplar  del profeta, la fotografía que salía en la primera plana, ese lugar, ese lugar, él reconocía ese lugar, ya lo había visto en su sueño.

Miró a su amigos, él lo había visto, él había matado a todos, sabía que lo estaba viendo y por eso lo hizo, solo para mostrarle que podía hacerlo, se sintió fatal.

Voldemort, era el culpable de todo lo que ocurría, y ¿En donde demonios estaba Dumbledore?

Al  recorría a toda  velocidad  los pasillos,  su manos sangraban, llegó hasta a su despacho. En el Fawkes aguardaba como siempre. Tomó varios, pergaminos y se los encomendó a su Fenix.

Segundos después Los profesores entraron al despacho.

-La orden se reúne de nuevo-

Remus Lupin caminaba por los terrenos del colegio faltaba menos de un día para la luna llena, lo mismo había pasado la luna anterior, la mayoría de los estudiantes lo evitaba. Solo unos cuantos Gryffindors parecía que no les importaba.

-[Bueno que más podía pedir, Bastante tengo con que me acepten el resto del mes]- pens

Pero esa no era su mayor preocupación, desde aquel día Harry se mostraba muy reservado, incluso con sus amigos, se le veía andar solo por los pasillos, su ánimo estaba por los suelos, y no era el único el Profesor Dumbledore parecía estar igual, pasaba largas jornadas  sin dormir ocupándose de asuntos de la orden, ambos se culpaban por lo ocurrido.

Era increíble la rapidez con la que logró reunir a los antiguos miembros, y esa noche sería la primera reunión.

Daba la media noche cuando las puertas del castillo se abrieron, un grupo de 8 personas entraban por él, todas se dirigían al despacho de Dumbledore.

Cuando entraron, vieron a resto del grupo reunido, Y a la cabeza de ellos, sentado en la silla del director a un joven pelirrojo.

El más alto de todos un mago negro llamado Kingsley, fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Dónde está Dumbledore y Quien es ese niño?-

El ojo mágico de Alastor Moody, daba vueltas  rápidamente, y en su rostro desfigurado se podía notar una leve sonrisa.

.Creo que Dumbledore no se encuentra Kingsley- dijo. -Y creo que no vendrá, o me equivoco profesores-

-Tiene razón- contestó Snape, -El profesor Dumbledore, se encuentra en una misión especial y no se encuentra aquí, pero dejó todo lo que debemos hacer-

-Eso, no tiene sentido- dijo otro de los magos. -¿Por qué razón no estaría aquí, si él nos mandó llamar?-

-Eso es algo que siquiera él podría decirles- dijo Al con una gran sonrisa.

Los magos voltearon a verlo.

-¿Y quien se supone que eres tu?- dijo Kingsley.

-Yo soy Al Bumblebee, señor, el nuevo miembro de la orden-

Todos miraron sorprendidos al joven pelirrojo (menos Moody),

-¿Acaso escuché bien?- Dijo El mago más joven de todos, no tendría mas de 22 años. -Me parece demasiado joven.-

-Escuchaste bien Blake- dijo McGonagall. -Solo que el joven Bumblebee, se encargará de una misión especial que el mismo Dumbledore le ha pedido-

-Espiar a Potter- susurró Alastor, pero tan fuerte que todos lo pudieron oír.

Al frunció el entrecejo.

-Yo no diría espiar Alastor- dijo el ojiazul. -Si no más bien estar prevenidos-

-Bueno, si Dumbledore cree que esto es lo mejor, que así sea-

Los presentes miraban a ambos todo esto era muy raro.

-Como sea,-  continuó Snape.  -Dumbledore ha dejado claras instrucciones de lo que tenemos que Hacer.

Snape repartió todas las instrucciones que Dumbledore dejó, cada uno de los magos asentía ante su labor.

-Espero que no quede duda alguna-

Pero Al tenía la mano arriba.

-Diga señor Bumblebee-

-Yo tengo una duda, la verdad me gustaría saber lo que ocurrió en verdad en el pueblo de Main- Al dirigió su mirada hacia una de las brujas más jóvenes, la cual se puso del mismo color que su cabello.

-Nynphandora Tonks, serías tan amable de contarnos lo ocurrido-

Tonks miró directo en los ojos del chico, y comenzó su relato.

Todos los demás escuchaban atentos.

Al se puso de pie, acarició a Fawkes (Muy de Dumbledore). -Ya veo, gracias tu curiosa habilidad, fuiste confundida con uno de ellos, pero ahora Voldemort lo sabe, lo mejor es que permanezcas en el castillo por algún tiempo.-

Ante la sola mención de su nombre muchos de los presenten se crisparon.

-Eres muy valiente en decir su nombre joven mago, sin embargo muy tonto, no debes tomar a aquel, como algo simple.-

-Yo no temo al nombre de Voldemort- dijo terminando.

Harry, después de mucho meditar, había llegado a la conclusión de que estas uniones debían terminar,  si Voldemort volvía a conectarse, haría lo mismo, solo mataría para hacerlo enojar, y eso era algo que no debía permitir. Ron  y Hermione concordaban con él, pero ese no era su único problema.

Se habían quedado platicando después de que el ultimo se fuera a dormir

Había cierto pelirrojo que tenía la atención del trio. Desde lo ocurrido en comedor Al no se había mostrado, y eso aunado al echo de que sabía el verdadero nombre de Voldemort.....

-Harry, esto me da mala  espina, tu sabes que muy pocas personas saben esa información.-

-Si ya lo sé Hermione, pero todo esto me trae de cabeza, ya no sé ni que pensar, si tan solo Dumbledore estuviera aquí-

En eso la puerta de la sala común se abrió y Al entró, venía sumergido en sus ideas puesto que no notó al trío.

-Al- gritó Ron

El aludido volteó, realmente no esperaba encontrarse con ellos a esta hora.

-Dime Ron- dijo despreocupado.

El trío se plantó frente a el.

-Tenemos que hablar,-

-Lo sé Harry, pero este no es buen lugar, mejor subamos a la habitación-

Ya en la habitación.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna, Dumbledore sabía que tenía que dar muchas explicaciones, había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias, había actuado como un adolescente, ahora tenía que asumir su responsabilidad.

-¿Conoces a Tom Ryddle?- Preguntó Harry.

Dumbledore no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Si, lo conozco, y no estoy muy orgulloso de admitirlo Harry-

-Entonces sabes quien es el- dijo Ron

-Si, lo se, el es Voldemort-  contestó tranquilamente. A Ron se le crispo un poco la piel.

-Entonces Al- dijo Harry.  -Me gustaría saber como es y porque lo conoces-

-Bueno Harry, esa es una larga historia que no contare............-

 El trío se quedó estupefacto.

-........... a menos que ustedes me digan porque no confían en mí. Como  yo lo veo, si ustedes no confían en mi, yo no tendría que hacerlo.- (Al esperaba que su plan funcionase, sino, esto podía salirse de control.)

Harry se puso de pie, descubrió su cicatriz.

-Ves esto Al, esto es lo que Voldemort me dejo, después de asesinar a mis padres, ¿Sabes lo que es?. Es una conexión con ese maldito.  La odio, y ahora ese miserable puede entrar en mi cabeza-

Harry  quedó callado recordó perfectamente el ataque al pueblo de Main, y eso lo llenaba de ira.

Entonces Harry sintió una punzada en la cabeza, y calló de rodillas,

-AHHHHHGGGGGGG- Gritaba.

-¡Harry!, ¡Harry!- gritaban.

La cicatriz del ojiverde se marcaba perfectamente en verde, el cuerpo de Harry se convulsionaba

.

 Se encontraba en la alcoba de los de quinto, estaba discutiendo con Al, cuando sintió como la cicatriz le escoció, y calló al suelo, se incorporó y se encontraba en una habitación en ella no entraba ninguna luz, no sabía si era de día o de noche. Lo único que iluminaba este lugar eran las velas, pero aún así el lugar era tétrico.

-CRUCCIO- Harry trató de defenderse, pero era inútil, su cuerpo se retorcía.

-JAJAJAJA, Harry, eres débil, si te escapaste de mí, fue por mera suerte, pero mirate ahora, siquiera en tu propia cabeza te puedes defender.-

De pronto una luz blanca golpeó a Voldemort. Y dejó su castigo

-Ahgg-

-¡HARRY  REGRESA ,REGRESA!, Toma mi mano- Harry vió como una mano trataba de alcanzarlo.

-¡Tómala!- Harry alzó su brazo y se sujetó de la mano,

Harry despertó, la habitación era un caos, había quemaduras en todas las paredes,  una de las camas se encontraba completamente destrozada,  Al estaba desplomado junto a la pared opuesta, estaba exhausto, estaba completamente pálido, sus manos estaban completamente rojas,  aún se podía ver salir el humo de ellas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió los demás alumnos habían despertado por la explosión, el primero en entrar fue Neville, seguido por los gemelos Weasleys, y al ver el lugar se sorprendieron -¿Qué ha pasado?-

Pero no  tuvieron que contestar ya que McGonagall, había hecho su aparición.

-Potter, Weasley, Granger y Bumblebee, siganme-

McGonagall, los llevó a la enfermería para checarlos, Ron y Hermione solo estaban un poco aturdidos por la explosión, Harry todavía sentía como la cabeza trataba de partírsele en dos, y a Al, tuvieron que curarle, las manos, y un golpe en la cabeza.

-Hablaremos mañana- dijo McGonagall. Y salió de la enfermería.

El trío  miraba al pelirrojo, todo había pasado tan rápido.

-Harry, de pronto caíste y empezaste a  convulsionarte, Al se acercó a ti, y puso sus manos sobre tu frente y una luz blanca te rodeó, empezaste a lanzar hechizos,  y luego hubo una explosión- decía Hermione a una velocidad increíble.

-Y  luego Al comenzó a gritarte que regresaras- y luego abriste los ojos- terminó Ron.

-Bueno Al, yo confié, en ti, ahora tu confía en nosotros y dinos quien eres-

Se acercaba el 31 de octubre, el cuarteto caminaba por los pasillos hacia el gran comedor, cuando entraban vieron con alegría el reloj con los puntos de cada casa, a la cabeza se encontraba Ravenclaw, y muy seguido de ellos se encontraba Gryffindor, después Hufflepuff y por último Slytherin.

Al ganaba cantidad de puntos en encantamientos y trasformaciones, realmente era muy bueno con la varita en ese sentido. Y en DCLAO con Remus algunas veces los puntos se triplicaban.

Miraron con detenimiento la mesa de las serpientes, y de pronto ¡PLOCK!, donde antes había estudiantes, ahora se encontraban hermosos canarios que batían sus alas tratando de volar.

Los profesores y algunos alumnos empezaron a atrapar a las aves-chicos que volaban por todo el comedor.

Sortilegios Weasley eran la sensación del momento, era increíble el ingenio de los gemelos, tanto era el acoso de los Gryffindors para con las serpientes que Snape le pidió a Dumbledore que hiciera algo al respecto, ya que los de su casa no se quedarían sin hacer nada y lo menos que necesitaban era un guerra dentro del colegio.

Harry, los pelirrojos y Hermione, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, después de lo Al les contó, se habían convertido e íntimos.

Esa tarde sería la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Y por la noche sería el banquete de Halloween. Los Gryffindors salían en fila por la puerta cuando una mano detuvo en seco a Al.

-Mmmm, Señor Bumblebee- Era Argus Filch. -Me temo que no tengo su autorización para salir del castillo- En el rostro de Filch se dibujaba una leve sonrisa.

-Eso no es posible- repuso Al. -Estoy seguro de que debe estar ahí- [Vamos Albus, Como pudiste olvidarlo]

-No, no esta-

Remus  que se había ofrecido acompañar a los alumnos se acercó.

-¿Algún problema señor Filch?-

-Asi es profesor, este chico no tiene autorización para salir del castillo-

-Yo puedo darle autorización, si ese es el problema-

-Usted sabe profesor que solo padres o tutores pueden hacerlo-

Remus miró a Al, después de todo el mismo Dumbledore había escrito esa regla.

-Bueno chicos, no quiero arruinarles el viaje, mejor vayan sin mi- dijo Al con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero........-

-Nada de peros Harry, ya será en la próxima, además tengo que terminar varios trabajos pendientes.-

-Solo les pido que me traigan toda la clase de dulces que encuentren- Al se alejaba cuando.

-Ah, Remus se me olvidaba.- el pelirrojo se acercó y le secreteó al oído, Remus se puso Rojo como un tomate.

-Ah, si, si ella, pero, es joven, mucho, y, y-

-Nada de nada Remus, pasará una temporada en el castillo ya me lo dijo- y Al desapareció en seguida.

Remus seguía colorado, y el trío no pudo abstenerse de preguntar.

-Es solo que, su hermana.......-

-¿Hermana?-

------------------------

Voldemort estaba furioso, algo había pasado en su último enlace con Potter, ya casi tenía dominado al muchacho, pero.

-¡Maldición!- ¿Quién demonios fue?, no fue Potter estoy seguro, el muchacho no tiene tanto poder, sin embargo, era un aura blanca, era joven. ¿Cómo demonios rompió  mi enlace?, ¡Quiero saber quien es ahora!-


	5. El Asalto a Azkaban

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo gracias por leer esta historia.

Este capítulo es un poco diferente a los demás, hay un poco más de drama y acción.

Aquel al que siempre temió By Lars Black

Capítulo 5: El Asalto a Azkaban.

Después de haberse despedido de sus amigos Al regresaba a la sala común, definitivamente la había regado en grande al no recordar lo del justificante firmado.

-[Bueno, tendré que hacer algo más]- pensó antes de dirigirse a su despacho.

Mientras caminaba observaba con detenimiento su brazos, y sus piernas, eran fuertes y atléticas, en todos sus años había aprendido muchas cosas, pero con la edad era muy difícil ponerlas en practica. Dio tres saltos y luego giró cayendo sobre sus dos piernas. -´[Creo que le enseñaré a Harry algo de esto].

Llegaba a su despacho cuando sintió la fuerte mirada de McGonagall.

-¿Qué se le ofrece profesora? Dijo sin siquiera voltear.

-Por Merlín Albus, sabe que no me gusta que haga eso, siento como si no tuviera nada de privacidad-

-Lo siento, Minerva, pero ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Mejor lo discutimos en su despacho profesor-

Ya en el despacho.

-Profesor, Hemos recibido información que podría sernos útil, según nuestra fuente ha habido gran movilidad de Dementores en Azkaban, y los presos más peligrosos ha dejado de ser vigilados constantemente, Es probable que Quien usted sabe, ataque el lugar-

-Voldemort Minerva-

-Si, Si, como Diga Profesor-

-Pero Minerva, nosotros sabemos de ante mano, que ese era su plan, porque esta información es diferente.-

-Es por que la orden de movilización viene directo desde el ministerio, y es legal-

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Ron y Hermione, llegaban a Hogsmeade, ese día era perfecto para pasarla en la cuidad, después de tomar una cervezas de mantequilla en las tres escobas, se dirigieron a Honeydukes para comprar el encargo de dulces que tenían.

Justo entraron a la tienda cuando Harry se detuvo y se golpeó la frente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ron.

-¡Como no lo pensé antes!- dijo Harry. Mientras miraba a Ron y luego desviaba su mirada hacia la escalera que llevaba al sótano.

-Ah, ya, Harry es excelente-

-No Harry- interrumpió Hermione. -No debes hacerlo-

-Vamos Hermione, Al es nuestro amigo y no es justo que no pueda venir-

-No lo sé Harry-

Mira Hermione, él no es de aquí, y si no consigue el permiso, tal vez sea lo única manera de que pueda visitar la ciudad-

-Ash, esta bien, pero solo porque creo que tienes razón, y por que es nuestro amigo, ¿Pero Como bajarás al sótano? El lugar está a reventar, y no creo que nadie se de cuanta-

-Fácil Hermione, tu crearás una distracción-

-¡Que! , ¡Harry James Potter! Yo no voy a crear ninguna distracción para ti-

Hermione dio media vuelta, pero justo salía de la tienda cuando su túnica se atoró con uno de los estantes haciendo que todo se le cayera encima.

-¡AAAHHHHYYYYYY!-

-Hermione, eres la mejor,- dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.

Mientras Ron ayudaba a Hermione, Harry se escabulló hasta el sótano, de ahí a la entrada secreta y Directo a Hogwarts.

Cuando llegó movió la entrada con mucho cuidado, percatándose que nadie lo veía, salió al pasillo y de ahí se movilizó hasta la sala común, lugar donde pensó que se encontraría su amigo, al no encontrarlo y con el afán de no perder tiempo buscándolo se dirigió a su habitación, buscó entre sus pertenencias uno de sus más preciados tesoros.

-Juro que mis intensiones no son Buenas-

Y frente a sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas se trazó el más maravilloso mapa de Hogwarts.

Harry no lo podía creer, por fin estaba de vuelta, la persona con la que quería hablar por fin había regresado. No lo dudó y salió directo hacia el despacho del director.

-------------------

Ron no paraba de reír mientras le quitaba los últimos caramelos del cabello a su amiga.

-Solo espero no tener problemas por esto- dijo resignada. Mientras Fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo.

-Problemas de que, ¿Si se puede saber?- los interrumpió una voz.

-Profesor Lupin- dijo Hermione.

-Remus, solo Remus cuando no estemos en Clases-

-Bueno, nosotros, nada, nada, Remus-

Pero Remus y sus finísimos sentidos detectaban mentira en sus palabras-

-No será nada referido en violar las reglas del colegio sacando a ALguien o ¿Sí?-

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Harry?-

Toda clase de cosas venían a la mente de Remus, si Harry no encontraba a Al, seguro usaría el mapa para encontrarlo, y si conocía el mapa, lo cual así era, podría estropear los planes de su director-

-------------------------

Harry llegaba a la estatua que daba al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Travesura Realizada- y guardó el mapa entre sus ropas.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué clase de Dulces le gustan a Dumbledore?.

Pero apenas decía el primero, cuando la estatua comenzó a moverse y por ella Apareció la profesora de trasnformaciiones.

-¡POTTER!-

****

Flash back.

-Pero ¿Qué haremos? profesor-

-Déjame pensar Minerva- Dumbledore se masajeaba la cabeza mientras meditaba el siguiente curso de acción, Luego miró a su fénix.

-Devemos actuar Minerva, no podemos permitirnos perder Azkaban, no es que no sea de mucha ayuda, son porque no debemos permitir que Voldemort se haga más fuerte-

-¿Avisaremos a los del ministerio?-

-No lo creo Minerva, debe ser una operación secreta, sólo miembros de la orden del Fénix-

-Pero no sabemos la fecha profesor, y no podemos tener gente merodeando, sospecharían-

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero creo que lo mandarán a llamar, y esta vez tendrá que ir-

-Profesor, es peligroso-

-Si, lo sé, pero ya ha aceptado-

Minerva negó con la cabeza, no le agradaba en absoluto mandar a alguien de los suyos a la boca del enemigo,

-Albus, aún si tenemos la fecha, sabes que no tendremos mucha oportunidad, necesitarán ayuda-

-Y la tendrán- contestó el joven pelirrojo,

-¿Cómo dices Albus?-

-Digo que la tendrán por que Yo mismo intervendré-

-Pero-

-Nada de Peros, no porque este así significa que voy a abandonar a los nuestros, y ni una palabra más-

-Esta bien Profesor, pero ¿qué Sucederá con el joven Bumblebee?-

-Se que podrá inventarse algo Minerva- y el joven Dumbledore le sonrió, con un movimiento de su varita, convirtió un viejo trapo en un traslador, y desapareció del lugar.

-La profesora frunció el entrecejo y luego sonrió -Nunca va a cambiar-

****

Fin del Flash Back.

¡Potter! ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?-

-Necesito hablar con el director- contestó el ojiverde.

-Lo siento Pero Dumbledore no se encuentra- Contestó tranquilamente.

Harry sabía que mentía pero, ¿Por qué?-

-Profesora, Sé que Dumbledore esta en su despacho-

-Y puedo saber en ¿qué? Se basa, para pensar que le estoy mintiendo-

Harry no supo que contestar, simplemente no podía revelar el secreto del mapa.

-Bien Potter si no tiene nada más que decir me retiro-

Cuando McGonagall se hubo retirado lo suficiente, sacó el mapa, y se sorprendió de no ver a nadie en el despacho del Director, y si lo había imaginado, y si deseaba tanto hablar con él que lo confundió……… no. Algo había sucedido con el director, algo que la profesora McGonagall, no quería que se enterase.

Cuando regresó de sus pensamientos, recordó el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en en el mapa, y empezó la búsqueda.

-Nada, Nada, no está, él no esta-

Regresó a la sala común, necesitaba guardar el mapa, cuando llegó a su habitación, notó un pergamino sobre su cama, lo desenvolvió, reconocía esa letra a la distancia.

__

Harry

Lamento mucho haber partido de esta manera, pero recibí una lechuza urgente de casa, y me han dado permiso de salir.

ATTE. Al

PS, Guarden mis dulces.

---------------------------

Harry salía de Honeydukes, y , buscó a sus amigos los cuales se encontraban esperándolos frente a la plaza principal.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ron. -¿Dónde está?-

Harry mostró el pergamino.

-Esto no tiene sentido- repuso Hermione. -Esta mañana estábamos a punto de salir, y no parecía tener ningún plan-

-Eso no importa ahora Hermione, tenemos que hablar, sucedió algo- y Harry les contó lo sucedido.

-Y estás seguro que decía Dumbledore-

-Por supuesto Ron, esta bien que uso gafas, pero no estoy ciego, Yo lo ví, y McGonagall no me quiso dejar verlo, algo malo esta sucediendo-

Harry miró a sus amigos, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, pero Ron exhaló fuerte y dijo.

-¿Y si ya saben quien sabe algo?-

-Disculpa Ron- interrumpió Hermione.

-No lo sé, puede ser una posibilidad, Yo no me trago todo ese cuanto del ministerio, no después de lo que sucedió en la enfermería el año pasado-

-Yo tampoco me lo creo- dijo el ojiverde

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione, no pensarás hacer lo que creo que harás ¿verdad?-

-No tenemos opción, y se a Dumbledore le ocurrió algo y nadie lo sabe, honestamente creo que no quieren que se divulgue su desaparición, imagina el caos que se desataría en el mundo mágico-

Hermione miró a su amigo,

-No lo sé, puede que tengas razón, pero eso no implica que lo hagas, mira lo que ocurrió la vez pasada, de no ser por Al, hubiera sido más grave-

-Lo se Hermione, pero todas las veces, fue Voldemort el que entró en mi mente, y esta vez seré Yo quien lo haga-

--------------------------------------------

Snape regresaba de su "Reunión" con los mortífagos, había sido difícil convencer al señor oscuro de su lealtad ny eso se demostraba en las múltiples heridas que llevaba, no obstante había valido la pena, ahora sabían con seguridad el motivo y la fecha del asalto a Azkaban.

-5 de Noviembre Albus-

-Gracias Severus, ahora descansa, estoy seguro de que tus estudiantes no se morirán si no llegas-

-Pero señor Longbotton…………….-

-Nada de nada, Debemos curar estas heridas antes de que regreses a Hogwarts-

Era muy extraño ver a joven cuidando de un adulto, sobre todo si ese adulto se trataba de Severus Snape.

-Albus, tengo que decirle algo, tendré que ir, tendré que enfrentarlos-

-No te preocupes, Yo me encargaré de eso-

Snape miró a los ojos del chico, y sintió alivio, eran los mismos ojos de la persona que una vez confió en él.

Por Fin llegó el día, Toda la orden se encontraba reunida, todos ellos magos y brujas capacitados.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Kingsley al ver al chico pelirrojo, preparándose para la batalla.

-Eres muy joven, ni creas que permitiré que te unas a la batalla-

-No necesito de su permiso señor. Soy un mago cualificado- contestó.

Kingsley estaba apunto de reprocharlo, cuando Ojo loco Moody, lo detuvo.-

-Dejalo Kingsley, si el muchacho quiere pelear que lo haga, Yo mismo te puedo dar fe, de que es un estupendo duelista-

El mago de color negó con la cabeza, no le apetecía en nada arriesgar a un mago tan joven.

Moody continuó.

-Todos hemos repasado el plan que Dumbledore nos dejó, nuestro principal objetivo es detener la fuga de los presos, sobre todo estos- Alastor señaló a los que eran el objetivo del Lord oscuro. - Y tratar de mantener a raya a los Dementores. Por eso dividiremos nuestras fuerzas en tres equipos.

-Primera avanzada, nuestra mayor fuerza de ataque, serán los primeros en partir, Segunda avanzada, se encargarán de los Dementores, y la tercera avanzada, los menos experimentados, solo actuarán en caso necesario, no arriesgaremos vidas innecesaria mente.- terminó ojo loco.

-Y ahí es donde te quiero Jovencito- dijo Shacklebolt al pelirrojo. -Te permitiré participar, pero solo si es realmente necesario, Blake te encargo que le eches un ojo al jovensuelo.-

Al no sabía que hacer,, pero era la maldición de los jóvenes, siempre los creen inútiles, pero no quería causar problemas ya tan proxima la batalla a si que mejor guardó silencio.

En el Rostro de Alastor se dibujó una ligera sonrisa, sabía de antemano que su amigo participaría en esta lucha fuera lo que fuera.

-Menuda suerte hemos tenido- dijo el joven mago.

-Ya lo creo Blake, ya lo creo-

Era el momento, Azkaban les impedía aparecerse así que usarían trasladores.

-¡Primera Avanzada Ahora!-

Y una veintena de magos apareció en las costas de la isla que guardaba la prisión, Azkaban se mostraba ante ellos, De Fría piedra negra eran sus murallas, y con la caída de los últimos rayos de sol se escuchó el primer grito de la noche.

Un escalofrío llenó sus cuerpos, toda emoción desapareció, Siluetas negras aparecieron en la oscuridad, la batalla había iniciado.

-¡SEGUNDA AVANZADA EN MARCHA!-

Cientos de dementores los rodearon, las líneas se rompieron, tanto mortífagos, dementores y aurores se dispersaron, la batalla se propagó tanto fuera como dentro de la prisión. De pronto el suelo empezó a temblar.

¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!

Todos voltearon hacia el origen de aquel sonido.

En el cuartel de la orden Al miraba con detenimiento su varita, mientras que Blake daba vueltas por el lugar, el resto de la tercera avanzada se estaba impacientando.

-Esto no me gusta- dijo Blake, -Ya tardaron demasiado incluso para darnos buenas noticias-

Al estaba deacuardo.

-Esta bien. Escúchenme- gritó. -Algo ha salido mal, tendremos que ir, no sabemos con que nos encontraremos, pero esto será lo que haremos.-

A nadie parecía importarle la edad del chico, cada uno escuchaba con atención sus palabras, sus ojos brillaban con profunda devoción.

-¡TERCERA AVANZADA EN MARCHA!-

Así la última linea llegó a la batalla.

-Ustedes, los heridos, los demás apoyen en batalla, Blake, ven conmigo-

Ambos magos corrían por el campo de batalla, brincaron dos grandes surcos y se dirigieron a la entrada de la prisión. Dumbledore veía con detenimiento que varias de las paredes exteriores estaban devastadas, noquean a varios mortífagos hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal, Hasta ese momento no había visto a ninguno de los de la primera avanzada, estaba seguro que se encontraban adentro..

Una enorme puerta de madera, custodiada por dos grandes gárgolas de piedra.

Justo cruzaban cuando de pronto

¡BAM! ¡BAM!- 

-Que demonios- gritó Blake

El suelo comenzó a temblar y Dumbledore sintió como se le quebraba su brazo izquierdo mientras un enorme mazo lo golpeaba y lo hacía caer varios metros a lo lejos.

-¡AGHHH!- Miró bien el lugar dinde se encontraba y un gigante intentaba golpear a su compañero.

Blake reaccionó a tiempo y esquivó el ataque.

-¡DESMAIUS!- pero el hechizo rebotó.

Al se incorporó, -¡BLAKE CIERRA LOS OJOS! ¡LUMUS MAXIMA!-

Y el gigante quedó cegado parcialmente. ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! ¡DECIAMENTTO! Y toda clase de hechizos le eran lanzados pero igual nada lo afectaba.

El gigante recuperó su visión y arremetió contra el pelirrojo.

Al sabía que por hechizo no le podía ganar, entonces………… -¡AMIMAE!,- y un rayo plateado salió de la punta de su varita, el hechizo pasó rozando la oreja del gigante, lo cual lo enfureció y corrió para atacarlo, Al tropezó, estaba a punto de recibir el impacto, cuando algo detuvo al gigante. Una gárgola de filosas garras y colmillos se interpuso entre los dos.

El animal alado, golpeó al gigante y luego elevó en vuelo, lo rodeó dos veces y cayó en picada sobre el gigante, pero este reaccionó a tiempo y con un golpe de mazo destruyó las alas del animal, la gárgola cayó a suelo, el gigante a Tomó por una de sus patas y la arrojó a las paredes de la prisión haciendo que una gran parte de ella se viniera abajo. Pero no estaba perdida, de entre los escombros se irguió, y tomando una gran roca, se dirigió al gigante y lo golpeó. Al parecer no había dado resultado, pero momentos después el gigante comenzó a tambalearse.

-¡ACABALO AHORA!- gritó Blake.

-Finitto incantattum- gritó Al. Y la gárgola se desplomó sobre el suelo, el gigante, se tambaleó y Al se acercó a el con varita en mano, ambos se miraron fijamente, y después de unos segundos, el gigante se retiró del lugar-

-Por que no lo acabaste- preguntó Blake.

-No soy un asesino, juré jamás matar a nadie o nada, y si lo hubiera matado lo único que lograríamos sería que los demás gigantes nos odien y nunca se unirán a nuestro bando-

Blake miró al chico, nunca imaginó conocer a una persona como él, un chico cuya mirada reflejase sabiduría, valentía, experiencia y sobre todo compasión.

.-Ahora busquemos a los demás-

-Esperá- lo detuvo el auror. -Estas herido necesitas atención-

-No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, debemos encontrar a los otros-

Al y Blake, entraron a Azkaban, de inmediato la oscuridad se volvió total.

-LUMUS- Mientras avanzaban podían escuchar gritos lejanos, más de una vez creyeron oir llanto.

Por fin alcanzaron un área de celdas. El silencio se volvió total, y de pronto sintieron un escalofrío que les llegó hasta la médula.

Vieron algo moverse dentro de una de las celdas, Un Dementor, se encontraba sobre lo que parecía ser un cuerpo.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM- y un fénix arremetió contra el espectro alejándolo del lugar, Blake corrió hasta el cuerpo. Y negó con la cabeza.

-Ha sido besado-

-Entonces debemos apurarnos-

Siguieron recorriendo los pasillos, pero un ruido los puso alerta, Blake levantó su varita -¡DESMA:…..-

-No, espera- gritó Al, y de entre las sombres apareció una silueta conocida -¡KLINGSLEY!- gritó Al. Mientras detenía al auror que caía al suelo. -¡Que sucedió!.

-Una trampa, nos emboscaron mientras perseguíamos a uno de ellos, una maldita trampa, toda la primera avanzada toda…….. - su voz se quebró.

-¿Y Alastor?. ¿Dónde esta Ojo loco?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Pero Kingsley desvió la mirada.

Al tomó al auror por los hombros, -¡Mírame! Alastor, cayó, dime si cayó-

-Yo, Yo no lo sé, logramos escapar a la trampa, pero nos persiguieron, nos separamos, creo que lo siguieron…………..

Al miró a los aurores, -Esta bien, Blake llévate a Kingsley, Yo buscaré a Alastor-

-¡ESTAS LOCO!- Gritó Blake. -El Lugar esta lleno de mortífagos, Dementores y no sabemos que otra cosa, y tal vez ya este………-

-No importa, Alastor es mi amigo, y no lo voy abandonar, aunque sea solo su cuerpo, pero ustedes deben salir y reorganizar a la orden-

-Ers muy valiente jovencito, y un mago bastante capaz, te pido disculpas por mi anterior comportamiento, anda ve y busca a OJO Loco, nosotros le haremos frente a los demás, no dejaremos que este lugar caiga en manos de Quien uste….

Al miró severamente al Auror.

Kingsley aspiró hondo -De VOLDEMORT-

Albus corría por los pasillos, miraba con tristeza aquel lugar, las condiciones en las que tenían a los presos eran inhumanas. Los dementores estaban fuera de control, besaban a cuanto se les pusiera enfrente; estaban sedientos, ya hacía mucho tiempo que deseaban probar un alma y ahora que nadie los detenía era peor.

[Alastor, Alastor ¿dónde estas?]

Llegó a una habitación amplia, el techo no se alcanzaba a ver, y al parecer ese era el único lugar con ventanas en toda la prisión ya que la luz de la luna iluminaba la mayoría de la habitación.

-NOX- Agudizó sus sentidos, en el extremo opuesto de la habitación se escuchaba algo, caminó lentamente, ocultándose con las cosas que se encontraban dispersas por el lugar, se puso detrás de una columna lo suficiente mente cerca para ver y oír lo que sucedía.

De un lado había 15 personas, varias de ellas vestían andrajosos ¨[Presos de Azkaban] y los demás apuntaban con su varita a una figura solitaria que se encontraba frente a ellos. [Alastor]

-Será mejor que te rindas auror- Gritó uno de ellos. -Somos muchos y tu estás solo-

El ojo mágico de Alastor dio varias vueltas hasta fijarse en el punto en donde Al se encontraba.

-Tal vez, pero Yo solo valgo más que todos ustedes juntos, escoria-

-Solo palabras viejo inútil, acabamos con todos tus compañeros, incluso con el otro que venía contigo.-

Moody fijó de nuevo su ojo en Albus, el cual negó con la cabeza.

-Muere AVADA KEDAVRA- y un rayo verde salió de la punta de la varita.

Con una agilidad increíble Alastor logró evadir la maldición, pero no logró reaccionar a tiempo para el DESMAIUS que otro mortífago le mandaba .

-PROTEJO- Gritó Al desde su lugar.

-Ojo Loco, no pensaste que te dejaría solo o si amigo-

-En ningún momento Dumbbers-

Y Al se acercó con varita arriba hasta su amigo.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?- gritó el líder.

-No importa como me llame, mortífago, lo único que importa es que seré Yo quien te derrote.

-Desmaius-

-Cruccio-

y la batalla empezó. Aunque su brazo le doliera horrores Al lograba mandar poderosas maldiciones, los mortífagos no podían creer que un niño rompiera sus hechizos con tanta facilidad.

-El líder, (que supongo ya saben quien es) . Le dio un golpe certero a Alastor, mandándolo lejos y dejándolo fuera de combate. Al corrió para resguardarse de una imperdonable, pero justo se preparaba para enfrentar a los mortífagos cuando sintió una varita en su cuello.

Que tonto había sido no había sentido el peligro aproximarse.

El mortífago se acerco lentamente a su rostro, -¿Por qué demonios ha venido solo Profesor?-

-Circunstancias amigo-

-No se preocupe, lo voy a sacar de aquí-

-Que ni se te ocurra Severus, perderías la posición entre las filas de Voldemort, y eso es algo que no nos debemos permitir-

-Pero profesor, podrían matarlo-

Entonces un gritó los interrumpió de su conversación.

-¡SNAPE DESÁRMALO!- gritó el líder.

-Yo no puedo, profesor Yo.-

Al miró al Mortífago -Severus ¡HAZLO!-

-EXPELLIARMUS- y la varita del pelirrojo voló por los aires.

El líder se acercó al chico y lo obligó a arrodillarse, se quitó su capucha y reveló su larga cabellera rubia.

-Fuiste muy valiente niño, y tu magia es poderosa, tal vez le seas útil al señor oscuro, únete a nosotros-

Al miró fieramente a su agresor. -¡JAMÁS ME UNIRË A VOLDEMORT!-

Los mortífagos se crisparon al oir el nombre de su señor..

-Eres un tonto al decir su nombre mocoso insolente,- Malfoy golpeó al chico en el rostro haciendo que cayera completamente al suelo, ahí pisó con fuerza el brazo fracturado de Al.

Snape, estaba a punto de echársele encima a Malfoy, pero Al se lo negó con la mirada.

-TE lo digo una vez más- -¡ÚNETE A NOSOTROS!-

-NO, NUNCA SERE UN SIRVIENTE DE VOLDEMORT-

-Entonces el señor Oscuro te educará mejor ¡CRUCCIO!-

Al se convulsionaba, sentía dolor, un hilo de sangre empezó a salir de sus labios.

Snape miraba, su alma se rompía al escuchar los gritos del joven, su director, su amigo.

-¡BASTA YA MALFOY!- gritó. -Si lo vuelves loco no le servirá al señor.

-Tienes razón Snape- Malfoy dejó su castigo, y pateó al joven caído.

De pronto el suelo tembló y una de las paredes del cuarto se vino abajo, montones de hechizos entraron por ahí, se trataba de los miembros de la orden con Kingsley y Blake al frente. Los mortífagos se dispersaron dejando a sus heridos atrás.

Blake corrió hasta Al, y lo alzó, El pelirrojo sonrió al ver aquel rostro, volteó y vió como su amigo se incorporaba, [Definitivamente no esperaba esto] y cayó desmayado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy estaba nervioso, le había fallado a su señor, cuando estuvo frente a el hizo una reverencia.

-CRUCCIO- gritó lord Voldemort. Y Malfoy cayó de rodillas.

-Y ahora dime ¿Qué ocurrió?-

Malfoy relató toda su historia.

Voldemort caminaba por todo el cuarto mientras jugaba con su varita. -¿Entonces el viejo loco de Dumbledore no apareció?

-No señor, nadie lo vió-

Voldemort se detuvo por varios segundos y luego sonrió maliciosamente. -Entonces es cierto, Dumbledore no esta, es justo lo que esperaba, ahora no hay nada que me impida acabar con Potter, ¡MALFOY QUIERO ESTAR SEGURO DE QUE DUMBLEDORE NO ESTA EN HOGWARTS YA SABES QUE HACER!-

-Si mi señor- y Malfoy salió de la habitación.

Voldemort estaba inquieto, aquel al que siempre temió, había desaparecido, esa era su oportunidad, pero todavía le intrigaba algo del relato de Malfoy, el chico, un mago dotado, um mago poderoso, Voldemort sonrió, [El poder es fácil de corromper], pero luego recordó su última unión con Potter, y el aura blanca que lo había atacado, y si era el mismo, tenía que saber, simplemente tenía que saber.


	6. Erase una vez Albus Dumbledore

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ya había dicho que pondría esta historia aparte pero me he decidido a ponerla aquí.

Aquel al que siempre Temió by Lars Black.

Capitulo 6: Érase una vez Albus Dumbledore.

Un chico pelirrojo ojiazul corría a toda prisa por los pasillos del colegio.

-¡PERRY! Corre, Finney nos descubrió-

A su lado corría un muchacho delgado de cabello y ojos negros.

-Que esperabas Albus, tu y tu gran boca-

-Bueno, ya, lo admito no me pude aguantar la risa, es que todo ese morado, era alucinador-

La pareja pasó al lado de un chico rubio de cabellos rizados y mirada gris. -Michael, corre, Finney nos descubrió.-

-¿Qué?-

-Que Finney nos descubrió, ¿en donde está Aldy?-

No lo sé Albus, la última vez que lo vi estaba hablando con Amanda-

Pero por más que lo intentaron, fueron atrapados, cuatro amigos, cuatro compañeros, cuatro grandes personas.

Albus Dumbledore, para sus amigos Dumbbers, el líder de esa banda, excelente en Hechizos y transformaciones, capitán y buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, y un líder nato.

Perry Evest, Peeves, Muggle born. Bromista de corazón, aunque algunas de sus ideas sobre pasan el grado de peligrosidad, el mejor amigo de Albus y golpeador del equipo de su casa..

Michael Oscar Ollivanders, Ozzy, El chico con la memoria fotográfica mas desarrollada de todos los tiempos, el mejor de la clase, pero adora meterse en problemas.

Y por último Alastor Moddy, quien odia los sobrenombres, pero sus amigos le dicen Aldy, sin duda el chico más cotizado de todo el colegio. Bien parecido, y prefecto de Gryffindor, el mejor en DCLAO.

-Bueno chicos- dijo el Director Pricklet. Un hombre regordete, con barba larga pero sin ningún cabello en la cabeza.

-Se han metido en un lío grande y esta vez no podré ayudarlos, tendrán que cumplir detención con Finney toda la semana.

El cuarteto se dirigía a su castigo, con la más grade sonrisa en su rostro. El único que parecía no estar muy feliz era Alastor.

-Vamos Aldy- repuso Dumbledore. -Podrás salir con Amanda la próxima semana-

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gustan los sobrenombres, me llamo A L A S T O R,-

-Yo no estaría tan feliz mocosos- dijo Finney. -Esto es lo que deben hacer hoy- el conserje abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser un aula en desuso, pero sin duda aquel lugar era mucho más grande que un aula, todo estaba cubierto de polvo, sillas, cajas, libros, estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, en resumen un completo desastre-

-Este lugar ha estado desocupado por mucho tiempo, y lo quiero limpio para antes del amanecer. Y sin magia.- Finney apareció toda clase de objetos muggles para la limpieza, y luego lanzó un hechizo que le impidiera usar magia para limpiar.

Cuando el conserje salió, se escuchó el click de la puerta, estaban atorados en un lugar horrible, y ahora tenían que limpiar a la muggle.

-Bien echo Dumbbers- dijo Ozzy.

-Oigan no es mi culpa- contestó el pelirrojo. -Es de Alastor por no estar en su lugar-

-¿Qué?- gritó el aludido. -Por si no lo recuerdas yo no fui el que se nos descubrió por tener una gran boca.-

-Ya basta- gritó Peeves, -Acaso no lo ven, eso es lo que quieren que nos separemos, no los vamos a dejar, y si tenemos que limpiar toda la noche para demostrar nuestra amistad, entonces comencemos a limpiar.-

Peeves tomó una escoba y empezó a barrer.

Albus y Alastor se miraron y luego se dieron las manos, -Peeves tiene razón, no debemos pelear-

Y así los cuatro comenzaron la limpieza.

Albus no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba sacudiendo, parecía que mientras más sacudía más polvo aparecía. Los demás se habían detenido para descansar un poco.

Mientras sacudía creyó escuchar que alguien lo llamaba.

__

Albus....... Albus.

-Chicos, ¿me hablaban?- pero los demás dormían placidamente.

Frunció el entrecejo, definitivamente tenía que descansar, empezaba a alucinar cosas.

._Albus....Albus.....Albus......._

Pero esta vez fue más claro, no era una alucinación, alguien lo llamaba. Cada vez más fuerte.

Siguió el sonido hasta su origen, y de entre una pila de libros un brillo plateado llamó su atención.

Se acercó lentamente, y recogió los libros, y ahí en el piso se encontraba una pluma de ave, pero no era de un ave cualquiera, la pluma estaba rodeada por un fuego plateado que era a que la hacía brillar.

Dudo si tomarla o no, pero su instinto le hizo que la recogiera. Apenas la tocó y el fuego plateado lo rodeó por completo, todo era claridad, vio claramente una figura y luego cayó desmayado.

Los primeros rayos del sol, golpearon su rostro. No pudo permanecer más tiempo dormido y despertó. Se encontraba tendido en el suelo de una habitación, pero no cualquiera, sino la que estaban limpiando. Se incorporó y comprobó que sus amigos seguían dormidos exactamente en la misma posición que tenían en la noche. Albus llevó su mano al pecho, y sintió algo, cuando miró, tenía una cadena de oro, que no tenía antes, y en el extremo, una pequeña pluma dorada la decoraba.

Peeves fue el segundo en despertar.

-WOW- gritó, y los demás reaccionaron.

-Cielos Dumbbers, y yo pensaba que odiabas limpiar- dijo Ozzy

Albus comprobó con la boca abierta lo que sus amigos le decían, en aula, estaba completamente limpia, las cajas, sillas, todo estaba en su lugar.

La puerta se abrió, y el conserje entró, y cual fue su asombro al notar el lugar impecable.

Los cuatro amigos sonrieron al ver su rostro.

-No lo creo- murmuró para si. Sacó su varita. Y conjuró un hechizo sobre la escoba. -Priori Incantatto-

Pero la escoba no se movió en absoluto.

Ahora si que estaba impactado. -Ya se pueden ir, los espero el lunes a la misma hora-.

Era sábado por la mañana, ese día era el primer viaje a Hogsmeade, pero los cuatro estaban tan cansados que prefirieron quedarse en el castillo, para dormir como era debido, pero primero a bañarse.

Aprovechando que no había nadie, el cuarteto se dirigió a los años de los prefectos.

Alastor dio la contraseña y pasaron. El agua estaba excelente. Cuando Albus se quitó su túnica, los Michael notó la nueva cadena.

-Esa no lo había visto Dumbbers- dijo adquiriendo la atención de los demás. -¿Me la prestas?-

-Claro- contestó el ojiazul, pero por más que intentara quitarse la cadena esta simplemente

se resistía.

Trataron por varios minutos, y nada. Albus les relató lo que había pasado en la noche.

-Eso es Raro-

-Ya lo sé Peeves, pero no lo entiendo-

El tiempo trascurrió rápidamente, y el misterio de la cadena se fue perdiendo poco a poco. Albus simplemente se había acostumbrado a ella. Durante las vacaciones de invierno. Peeves recibió la peor noticia que podía haber recibido.

Su familia había muerto, toda su familia, su casa se había derrumbado matando a todos.

Los demás no sabían como confortar a su amigo. Lo habían convencido de que se quedara esta navidad con ellos en el castillo, y ahora se sentía culpable por no estar ahí cuando ocurrió el desastre, él podía haber echo algo, el era un mago, pudo haber salvado a su familia.. se sentía destrozado, ahora era huérfano, no había quedado nada en el mundo muggle para él, deseaba quedarse en el mundo mágico para siempre, con sus amigos, lo único que le quedaba.

Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron para el grupo de amigos, todo el bullicio que por lo regular había e el colegio había desminuido bastante. Las clases se hacían monótonas, y aunque de vez e cuando saltaban indicios de aventura, no llegaban a más.

-Esto debe cambiar- gritó Albus. -No por nosotros, sino por Peeves, este estado vegetativo lo único que hará es que se sienta peor-

-Pero ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Alastor.

-Tengo una idea-

El comedor estaba a rebozar, de pronto, todos los Slytherins se pusieron de pie, y empezaron a bailar y a cantar canciones muggles. El salón estalló a carcajadas. Peeves miraba con atención, y también rió.

Había vuelto, su amigo había vuelto.

El colegio volvió a recobrar vida. En los pasillos se escuchaban risas, y aunque lo negara Finney estaba más que contento. El letargo, se le hacía aburridísimo, y ahora que los chicos habían vuelto a la acción. Desempolvó la hoja de castigos.

La vida en el colegio se hizo dura para los quinto, los timos estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Y con los enfrentamientos de Quidditch cercanos no les quedaba tiempo para nada. En el segundo partido de la temporada. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. Ocurrió algo increíble. Los Ravenclaws eran muy veloces, y no había oportunidad de que Gryffindor ganara con Tantos. Albus tenía que atrapar la Snitch, si es que deseaba ganar.

Pero el Buscador del equipo contrario era muy bueno, ya tenían más de una hora jugando, y el cielo había empezado a nublarse. La lluvia no se hizo esperar, y grandes gotas empezaron a caer, lo que dificultaba aún más la visión.

Este era el momento tenía que atrapar la Snitch.

Dando un medio giro logró soltarse del buscador de Ravenclaw, y distinguió a la pequeña dorada, esta se elevaba en lo más alto del campo. Y se lanzó sobre ella. Ya la tenía en la mano cuando de pronto un rayo cayó cerca de donde volaba.

Gritó de dolor, pero alcanzó a sujetar la Snitch. Cayó al suelo.

Cuando despertó sus amigos le sonreían burlonamente,

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó.

-Bueno amigo, digamos que obtuviste más que la Snitch, en el partido-

-¿a que se refieren?- preguntó.

Y los tres se tocaron la nariz.

Albus tocó la suya. La tenía ligeramente quebrada., pero eso no fue lo que lo impresionó, sobre sus brillantes ojos azules, traía puestas una gafas.

-¿Pero que?-

-Calma Dumbbers- dijo Michael. -Al parecer miraste directo al rayo cuando cayó, y quedaste parcialmente ciego.

---------------------- ----------------------------

La nueva apariencia del pelirrojo, desconcertó a muchos, ya que parecía, mucho más tranquilo, pero de eso nada.

Por fin llegaron las vacaciones de verano, y todos decidieron pasarlas en casa Michael, su familia era muy acaudalada, los Ollivanders, fabricantes de las mejores varitas de toda Inglaterra. Y como todo mago necesita de una el negocio florecía en demasía, pero para ellos el dinero no era lo importante, sino el arte, el arte de hacer magia, era por ello que sus varitas eran únicas, eran echas con pasión.

La residencia Ollivander, se encontraba cerca de una playa que era frecuentada por Muggles, y los chicos pasaban todas la tardes en ella. Por las noches, acampaban en el patio. Y ahí platicaban de sus futuros planes.

-Yo seré Auror- dijo Alastor Seguro. -Las chicas adoran a los Aurores-

-No necesito contarles lo que seré, yo continuare el negocio familiar, pero si me piden una ambición se las diré, mi ambición es construir la varita más rara y poderosa de todas.

-Eres ambicioso amigo- dijo Peeves. Y los cuatro echaron a reír.

-¿Y tu Dumbbers?-

Pero el pelirrojo no contestó. -Yo, no lo sé.- Albus miró directo al cielo, y la conversación se dio por terminada.

Las vacaciones terminaron y regresaron al colegio. En el partido final, Gryffindor ganó 220-40 a Hufflepuff, el año se acababa y los Timos los tenían esa semana.

Los cuatro salieron excelentes Ozzy obtuvo 12, Alastor y Dumbledore 10 cada uno, pero Albus recibió una mención honorífica en Transformaciones y encantamientos por haber creado 10 nuevos hechizos. Ya había quedado que los enseñaría cuando tuviera tiempo. Y Perry tuvo 9.

Con la llegada del fin de curso. Perry volvió a decaer en ánimos, desde la noticia en diciembre este era el momento más cercano para enfrentarse a la realidad, era huérfano, y tendía que ir a un orfanato durante las vacaciones.

Se acercaba la última visita a Hosgmeade, era increíble que no hubieran ido en todo el año, y esta vez no se la perderían.

Durante la noche, Albus tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca, buscando sobre animales extintos, cuando de pronto un libro le cayó en la cabeza, en la portada aparecía un animal plateado con dos largas alas que parecían arder.

Un Fénix Plateado, tomó el libro y empezó a leerlo.

__

El Fénix plateado, es un animal milenario el cual se cree extinto. Es el padre y creador de los Fénix. Es por ello que estos animales son tan escasos. El Último fénix conocido es propiedad de Ian Novishkla. Coleccionista de animales exóticos.

---------------------- --------------------

Mientras esto ocurría, en un Lugar apartado Un hombre mayor, de fríos ojos azules y cabellos arena, observaba con detenimiento al animal enjaulado, que tenía enfrente. Estaba furioso.

-¡No lo ha encontrado!- gritó.

.-No señor, perdimos el rastro hace medio año, en Hogsmeade Inglaterra.-

El hombre volvió a mirar a su criatura.

El Fénix Plateado carecía del brillo que lo hacía especial, estaba muriendo, pero de entre sus cenizas no resurgiría ya que le hacía falta una de sus plumas, su pluma real, la llave hacia la inmortalidad, el animal prefería morir que seguir siendo prisionero, él no había nacido para vivir en una jaula. Pero su captor no permitiría que su valiosa posesión muriera y recuperaría la pluma del animal a cualquier costo.

------------------ ---------------------

El cuarteto se dirigía hacia Hogsmeade, cuando de pronto Albus sintió que algo le quemaba el pecho, rápidamente, quitó su túnica y vio como la cadena y la llave en forma de pluma ardían sobre su pecho. Trató de quitárselas pero no pudo. El dolor era insoportable, el dueño de la pluma estaba ardiendo.

Albus cayó al suelo, Michael, Perry y Alastor trataron de levantarlo, cuando de pronto un halo plateado empezó a salir de la llave, el cual los cubrió por completo, y en cuestión de segundos, desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

Los cuatro sintieron el golpe seco del suelo duro al caer, Cuando examinaron el lugar se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una cueva. Pero en ella montones de jaulas con los animales más raros que nunca hubieran visto.

-¿En donde estamos?- preguntó Michael.

-Ian Novishkla- contestó el pelirrojo. En su mirada se notaba odio.

-¿Cómo?-

-Coleccionista,- contestó. Y echó a correr hacia los adentros de aquella cueva, sus amigos lo siguieron.

-Está Aquí Señor- gritó un mago.

-¿qué?-

-La pluma está aquí señor-

-¿Cómo, en donde?- gritó Ian.

-¡AQUÍ!- gritó Albus. Mientras desenfundaba su varita y apuntaba al coleccionista.

Ian observó con detenimiento al chico, era verdad, traía consigo la llave, la pluma real.

Albus pudo ver como el fénix plateado comenzaba a Arder lentamente, tenía que salvarlo.

Pero apenas dio un paso hacia el e Ian le lanzó varios hechizos.

-No permitiré que me quites mi tesoro- gritó. -Prefiero verlo muerto que en manos de otro.-

Pero de pronto Ian cayó desmayado. Michael, Alastor, y Perry lo habían dejado fuera de combate.

-Vamos Albus, salva al Fénix- le gritaron.

Dumbledore corrió hasta la jaula. La cual ardía completamente, -Alohomora- y la puerta se abrió, tenía que darle la pluma tenia que salvar al animal.

Casi llegaba cuando alguien en su cabeza lo detuvo.

__

No. Espera, Albus, mi tiempo ha llegado........ Albus estaba sorprendido, la voz, era la voz del fénix.

__

Mi tiempo a llegado, lo sé.

-¡no, te puedo salvar, te puedo salvar-

__

Es mi destino morir aquí joven, ya has hecho bastante por mi, ahora soy libre.......... pero no todo esta perdido. La esperanza de tu mundo resurgirá de las cenizas con la llegada de una nueva generación.

El fénix plateado empezó a convulsionarse, y mientras esto pasaba todo su brillo se acumulaba en un punto, Formando un ovoide frente al ojiazul. Albus lo tomó, era un huevo, un huevo de Fénix. El último hijo del padre de los Fénix.

El Fénix empezó a desaparecer.

Ian veía lo que le sucedía a su propiedad y no lo soportó.

Lo demás pasó en cuestión de segundos.

Un rayo verde salió de la varita del Coleccionista. Albus logró esquivarla y golpeo directo al Fénix, el cual con un estruendo explotó, lanzando a Albus Varios metro a lo lejos.

El lugar comenzó a derrumbarse. Pero Ian quería muerto al pelirrojo, lo apuntó de nuevo con su varita, pero esta vez Alastor se le lanzó encima. Haciéndolos caer, forcejearon, mientras que Perry y Michael fueron por Albus..

-Dumbbers,-

-Aún aquí muchachos, debemos regresar en donde aparecimos, solo de ahí podemos regresar-

Albus abrazaba con firmeza su huevo.

El lugar estaba a punto de caer.

Alastor e Ian aún peleaban, el joven logró tirar al coleccionista, ya tenía su victoria. Pero de pronto. El mago tomó una gran roca y con un rápido movimiento golpeo el rostro de Alastor, justo en su ojo derecho.

El joven gritó de dolor, montón de sangre brotaba de su herida.

Ian rió de triunfo, pero justo en ese instante, una gran roca se deslavó matándolo instantánea mente.

Perry Michael corrió para auxiliar a su amigo, el cual había perdido el conocimiento.

Los cuatro llegaron al punto de partida.

-¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Perry.

Albus miró a sus amigos.

-Tengo que llevarlos, necesito concentrarme, sujétense todos.-

Albus se concentró pero nada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Michael.

-No Puedo- contestó el pelirrojo.. -somos Muchos, y estoy cansado.

Peeves escuchó con detenimiento sus palabras, eran muchos, necesitaban aligerar la carga, la cueva se le venía encima y si no partían pronto no lo lograrían, Peeves salió del círculo.

-¿Qué haces?-Gritó Dumbledore.

-Nada, ahora ya puedes irte,- dijo inexpresivo.

-Jamás te dejaría- gritó Albus.

-Tienes que- gritó Peeves. .-Si no me quedo ninguno lo logrará.-

-entonces me quedo Yo- gritó Michael.

-De eso Nada Ozzy, todavía tienes que construir la varita más rara y poderosa de todos los tiempos.-

-Peeves-

-Miren, yo no tengo nada fuera de la escuela, lo único que tengo son mis amigos, jamás me perdonaría perderlos, pero ustedes tienen todo por delante, por eso deben seguir-

Los tres amigos se miraron fijamente.

-Te prometo que volveré por Ti Peeves-

-Dumbbers no hagas promesas que nos vas a cumplir-

En ese momento Albus concentró toda su fuerza y desapareció. Reaparecieron en Hogsmeade. Albus lo más que deseaba era volver por su amigo. Pero apenas llegaron y se desmayó, incluso en el suelo no dejó de apretar su huevo....

Tres días pasaron hasta que por fin abrió los ojos, no había nadie en la enfermería. A su lado se encontraba su huevo y la llave con forma de pluma.

Se vistió y se dirigió a la sala común, era el último Día y en el colegio no se hablaba más que de lo ocurrido. Cuando llegó a ella Michael y Alastor con un parche en su ojo lo miraron. Ninguno podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentían.

Bajaron con sus cosas. Justo salían por la puerta principal, cuando un ruido los detuvo.

Un jarrón se había caído, pero luego otro y otro.

Se miraron asombrados.

-No se Irán sin despedirse de mi ¿Verdad?-

Y justo frente a sus ojos apareció un fantasma, o eso era lo que parecía. -¿Peeves?.

.Así es Dumbbers, Aldy, Ozzy-

-Pero que ocurrió, no pareces un fantasma-

-Soy un Poltergeist, mi apariencia en distinta, pero al fin encontré lo que seré siempre-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-¡Un Causa problemas!- dicho esto rompió los demás jarrones del lugar.

Finney apareció. -¡Pero que demonios! ¿Peeves?- y lo empezó a perseguir

Y el trío salió del castillo.

-Aldy, Ozzy- Creo que los años por venir, serán los mejores.

-Sabes una cosa Albus, Aldy sigue sin gustarme, creo que preferiría algo más original-

-Que te parece Mad-Eye- dijo Michael.

-Mad-Eye, si me gusta.-

De pronto el huevo de Albus comenzó a quebrarse. Y un hermoso Fénix Rojo con dos plumas reales salió de el.

-¿Cómo lo llamarás?-

-Creo que Fawkes-

Fawkes elevó al cielo.

-Michael,-

-Dime Albus-

-Creo que te contribuiré a la causa- Albus sacó la cadena con la llave en forma de pluma y se la entregó a su amigo. Esta de inmediato regresó a sus estado original. Una hermosa pluma de Fénix Plateado, sin duda la pluma más extraña de todas.


	7. Alter Harry

Harry Potter es popiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo gracias por leer esta historia, y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Aquel al que siempre temió by Lars Black

Capítulo 7

__

AZKABAN DESTRUIDA.

Una noticia impactante ha llegadop a nosotros, La prisión de Azkaban, ha sido completamente destruída, el motivo: un enfrentamiento entre los seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado y Aurores, al parecer el motivo del asalto a la prisión fue que deseaban liberar a los más fieles vasallos de este y de la obtensión de la ayuda de los dementores. Pero gracias a la pronta intervención de nuestra gente esto no fue posible, sin embargo no ytodo son buenas noticias, se sabe de la muerte de al menos 20 aurores, y varios desaparecidos ya que en el último contraataque, los muros de la prisión colapsaron. Impidiendo la salida de varios de los nuestros.

El ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge expresa. "La traición de los dementores es un golpe muy fuerte para todos, por el momento nos organizamos lo mejor posible, para prevenir los futuros ataques"

Cabe destacar que no se sabe con exactitud el número de presos que lograron escapar antes de que el edificio se viniera abajo, así que recomendamos extrema cautela para todos.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos leían con atensión su copia del profeta, el temor no se hizo esperar.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraban preocupados.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Hermione.

-Como la ausencia de Snape- dijo Ron, -oigan ¿Creen que sea uno de los desaparecidos?-

-Ron-

-Hermione, soñar no cuesta nada, además no estaría mal que siguiera ausente un par de semanas más, la Hermana de Al es realmente genial, como sustitución de Snape, nunca creí que pocioes pudiera ser tan divertida., además creo que nunca había visto al profesor Lupin tan contento.-

-Bueno en eso tienes un punto Ron, Pero si le hubiera pasado algo a Snape, ya lo sabríamos-

-No lo creo- contestó Harry, -para empezar, siquiera hubiera combatido de nuestro lado-

Los tres se miraron dudativos.

----------- ------------ -------------------------

Severus Snape miraba fijamente al joven sobre la cama, ya hacía dos días, que Azkaban había caído, y no parecía reaccionar, pero lo que más le extrañaba, era que el chico aún n su letargo parecía sonreirle. Se preguntó en que estaría pensando.

Albus dio media vuelta, y quedó de frente a Snape, el cual vió una estaña cicatiz sobre el pecho de su director. Estaba a punto de tocarla, cuando Albus abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver al profesor de pociones sentado junto a su cama.

-¿Severus?-

-Profesor, Dumbledore, ya despertó, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

Dumbledore se incorporó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. -Estoy algo entumido, pero me pondré bien.- Albus miró a Snape.- Pero tu no tienes buena pinta-

-Bueno, digamos que el señor oscuro no esta muy contento, pero no se preocupe, viviré-

Albus se puso de pie, -Severus, necesito enterarme de lo que ocurrió-

-Señor, Azkaban fue destruida, el enfrentamiento derrumbó por completo el lugar-

-No es tan malo. Ese lugar era horrible, desde hace mucho tiempo expuse mi descontento hacia ese lugar-

-Los dementores se dispersaron tardarán tiempo en volverse a reunir-

-Eso nos da tiempo Severus, pero que me dices de las bajas-

-Hubo muchas señor, tanto nuestras como de mortífagos y presos, pero si me permite opinar esas no fueron grandes perdidas, los que no lograron escapar para cuando el edificio se vino abajo, ya eran cascarones vacios, dudo que pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto-

Albus frunció el entrecejo. -Como sea eso no nos permite decidir sobre la vida de los demás, Severus, una vida es una vida-

-Pero eso no es todo señor- Snape le entregó a Albus una caja de madera alargada. -lo siento mucho, no pude hacer nada al respecto.-

Dumbledore abrió la caja, y adentro su varita se encontraba partida por la mitad.

-------- --------- --------- --------

Ver a un joven caminar por las calles del callejón Diagon a mediados de noviembre era muy extraño, sobre todo cando venía enyesado de un brazo, con varias curitas, raspones en el rostro y en le uniforme del colegio de magia y Hechicería mas importante de Inglaterra.

Después de descansar varios días estaba listo para volver a la escuela, pero antes que todo necesitaba otra varita,

El chico pelirrojo mientras caminaba por el callejón observaba su varita partida, se sentía melancolico, la había tenido por mucho tiempo, toda una vida, y la verdad esperaba llegar con ellas hasta el final de sus días. Pero eso ya no sería posible.

Por fin llegó al lugar que buscaba.

OLLIVANDERS

Aspiró hondo y entró al lugar,

Justo entró y un hombre bastnte mayor aguardaba del otro lado del mostrador, frente a él una fina caja de caoba blanca, cuyo grabado era un hermoso fénix, el cual ardía en un fuego plateado.

Cuando vió al joven que entró, sonrió abiertamente.

-Lo he estado esperando señor-

Al furnció el entrecejo.

-Como verá, el fenix de esta caja, esta ardiendo, eso me indicaba que el dueño de la varita de su interior, pronto vendría por ella-

Ollivanders, abrió la caja, y sacó una varita de ella.

-La más rara y poderosa, su núcleo, es la pluma real del padre de los fenixs, y madera del árbol blanco de Macklar, el más antiguo de todos los aárboles.-

La varita era por demás hermosa, el mango era de color negro y el la punta de este, varias piedras presiosas estaban incrustadas, el resto de la varita era de color balnco, pero no era lisa como todas las demás, sino que tenía grabado la figura de un fenix en ella.

Ollivanders sonrió.

-Dumbbers, siempre te ha pertenecido a ti- y le entregó la varita al pelirrojo., la cual al solo contacto emitió un brillo palteado.

-Ozzy, cuanto va a ser por ella, no me la puedo llevar simplemente, has invertido demasiado en ella.-

-No es nada Dumbbers, solo tienes que prometerme que harás arte con ella.-

-eso tenlo por seguro amigo-

Ambos apretaron sus manos.

--------- ----------------

Harry empezaba a Preocuparse, aún más cuando recibió una carta de parte de Snuffles, la cual le decía que debía tener mucho cuidado, ya que la los mortífagos que se habían escapado de Azkaban eran muy peligrosos, y que si ocurría algo, debía acudir a Dumbledore de inmediato.

-Al parecer Sirius no esta enterado de que Dumbledore no se encuentra en el castillo.- dijo Harry mientras releía la carta una y otra vez.

-Eso no tiene sentido- dijo Hermione. -Snuffles, debe tener contacto con Moony, honetamente no creo que el profesor Lupin haya omitido ese detalle -

El trío caminaba por los pasillos, cuando escucharon, a Draco Malfoy, hablando con Theodore Nott.

-Esto es íncreible Nott, el Viejo Dumbledore, ya esta fuera, oí decir a mi padre, que el Señor oscuro, ya esta listo para apoderarse de este basurero-

-Pero no habían dicho que Dumbledore estaba en el ministerio-

-Eso es solo para encubrir. Es un Hecho Nott, El señor oscuro por fin se deshizo de Dumbledore -

Entonces un ruido distyrajo su atensión.

Cuando Draco volteó para ver si encontraba el origen del ruido, ya no encontró nada.

--------- -------------

A Remus Lupin hacía mucho tiempo que no se le veía tan relajado y e tan buen humor, sin duda esa chica si que era especial. Pero su buen Humor no duró mucho tiempo, Las malas noticias habían llegado, y ahora no podía dejar de preocuparse por todos.

Se enteró por Snape, que Al, había quedado bastante herido, y no regresaría al castillo en algún tiempo. Por su parte Harry, cada vez se hacía más serio, era como estuviera palneando hacer algo peligroso, pero no tenía ni idea de que, su opción era Sirius, pero gracias a la fuga de muchos mortífagos, la vigilania se había incrementado en todas partes.

-Harry, debemos hablar- le dijo una tarde. -Si te parece, en mi despacho a las seis-

----- ----------

Harry se diriguía al despacho de Remus, esa tarde habían entrenado, no muy bien pensaba el ojiverde, ya que su cabeza estaba todo el tiempo en otro lugar, si seguían así, seguro perderían todos los encuentros de la temporada.

Cuando de pronto, escuchó como un jarrón se rompía a lo lejos

-[Peeves]- pensó, mejor lo evitaba.

Se escondío tras una colujmna mientras el poltergeist pasaba tarareando.

-DUMBERS, DUMBY , DUMS, DUMBY, DUMBERS, DUMBY. DUMS-

-¡PERRY!- Te dije que no me llamaras así- Le regaño la figura pelirroja que caminaba bajo él.

-Apenas regreso al castillo y ya andas causando problemas, deja que te acuse con el director y de inmrdiato te echarán del castillo-

Tanto el poltergeist como el pelirrojo, echaron a reir. Sus risas solo fueron interrumpidas, por la repentina aparición de Harry.

-HARRY-

-AL, ¿cuándo volviste?-

-Acabo de regresar-

Harry, notó varias heridas, n el rostro de su amigo y frunció el entrecejo.

-Se ve que has estado ocupado- dijo el ojiverde.

-Bueno, yo diria que no fueron mis mejores días, ¿a dónde vas? Te acompaño-

Durante el trayecto que faltaba, su plática se concentró en Quidditch.

Remus aguardaba impaciente, no era muy de Harry, llegar tarde. Cuando la puerta se abrió cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Al, junto a Harry.

-No le molestará, que los acompañe ¿verdad?-

-------- --------------------

Por más que Remus trató de sacarle a Harry, algo de lo que planeaba hacer, no cosiguió nada de los labios del chico, Remus tenía, que hacer algo, todos sus sentidos le advertían peligro, no quería hacerlo, pero solo había una persona en el mundo, capaz de solucionar esto.....

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y su pluma.

__

Snuffles, te escribo porque.........

Con el retorno de Al a la escuela, las cosas se calmaron un poco, Harry todavía tenía vigente su plan, pero por el momento se enfocaría en el problema más proximo: Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

Los entrenamientos se hicieron más pesados, ahora si que terminaban completamente satisfechos. Despues de cada cesión Harry y Al, planeaban las nuevas estrategias del equipo.

-BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS- Gritaba Lee Jordan

-A EL PRIMER JUEGO DE LA TEMPORADA GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN-

-Y aquí viene el equipo de Gryffindor, liderados por su nuevo capitán Harry Potter-

Los hinchas de las tres casas gritaban de enoción mientras que los Slytehrin abucheaban.

-Aquí salen, las bellezas del equipo, las mejores cazadoras, las.....-

-Jordan- grita McGonagall.

-Lo siento profesora, ahora salen los gemelos, WEASLEY, ellos mismos pueden considerarse Bludgers humanas, y al último, pero no menos importante, el nuevo recluta, Guardian, 1.60 m de estatura, pelirrojo....

-LEE-

-Lo siento Profesora, AL BUMBLEBEE-

-Y aquí vienen las serpientes-

McGonagall solo se limitó a mirar al comentarista.

La escuadra verde plateada hizo su aparición.

-Madame Hooch entra al campo, suelta la snitch, y comienza el juego-

-Sly, se apodera de la quaffle, pero Alicia, la roba, Spinett, a Jonhson, Jonhson a Bell, estas chicas son geniasles, Una bludger para Katie, pero Fred Weasley la desvía. ¡Anotación! 10 pts para Gry.-

Mientras esto ocurría Harry desde las alturas buscaba con detenimiento la Snitch. Esquivó una Bludger que luego George, golpeó, hacia uno de los casadores Sly,

-Sly, roba la pelota. ¡Eso fue falta!, Los bateados dejaron fuera a las cazadoras, este será un enfrentamiento frente a frente, ¡HEY, pero ¿Dónde esta el guardián?- Los tres aros se encontraban si vigilancia.

-Flint se acerca, y tira............... ¿La Quaffle?-

En las manos del cazador no había absolutamente nada. Pero justo sobrevolando por encina de él, Al. Hacía girar la pelota sobre sus dedos. -Eres muy lento- y le sonrió ampliamente-

-Bumblebee, a Bell, Katie, esquiva, y pasa a Jonhson, ¡Gryffindor anota! 20 - 00

El partido se volvió, muy rudo, las faltas se acumulaban por montones, Draco y Harry, seguían buscando la Snitch, hasta que porfin La dorada hizo su aparición.

La multitud enloquese, Harry ha visto a La Snitch, -¡Hey serpiente asquerosa! Suelta a Harry.

-Draco sujetaba con firmeza a Harry por la túnica.

-Haste a un lado Malfoy-

-En tus sueños Potter-

Draco, tira fuertemente de Harry, haciendo que perdiera el control de la escoba, y por la distración no logró esquivar una Bludger lanzada contra el. Soltó el mango de la escoba y la pelota lo partió por completo.

La Snitch se perdió de vista.

Arriba Al observaba con detenimiento, Harry se iba a estrellar. No lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó hacia a el. Dejando camino libre para el cazador de Sly,

-Y Slytherin anota, 20-10 favor Gryffindor-

Pero Ya nadie prestaba atensión al marcador, todos fijaban su atención a los que caían.

Al hizo gala de su rapidez y gusto antes e que Harry impactara, logró tomarlo por la túnica, aminorando su caída, pero el peso hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Harry, se levantó de inmediato. -Al ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Si, Harry, pero tu saeta esta destrozada, y Al, levantó los trozos de la escoba-

-¿Qué harémos?-

-Toma la mía, y atrapa la Snitch frente a la nariz de esa serpiente-

Harry montó en la Thunder Bolt y elevó al cielo.

-Y otro tanto para Slytherin- gritó Jordan. -Vamos Harry, Acaba con esas sucias serpientes-

-¡JORDAN!-

-Lo siento Profesora-

-Nada de Eso, se te olvidó viles y tramposas-

Sin Al de portero, Slytherin marcaba tantos más facilmente, 30 - 80. se inclinaba a favor de Slytherin.

-Te salvaste de esta Potter, la próxima no lo será-

Pero Harry estaba ocupado en cosas más importantes, como atrapando la Snitch, como para prestarle atensión a Malfoy.

-¡Y Harry Potter atrapa la Snitch! Gryffindor gana 180-80.

--------- --------------- -----------------

La fiesta en la sal común duró toda la noche, incluso Mcgonagall, se mostró unos instantes por el lugar. Las cervesas de mantequilla, los bengalas, y toda clase de dulces, llenaron el lugar.

--Oye Al. Cuéntanos, que pasó- le dijo Hermione.

-Bueno Hermione, es una larga historia, y por cierto ¿qué tal les fue con mi hermana?-

-Ella es genial- dijo Ron. -Mucho mejor que Snape, que malo que ya regresó-

-Es algo torpe, pero muy divertida,- dijo Al mientras sonreía. -Pero ustedes ¿Tiene algo nuevo?-

-Pues la verdad si- repuso la chica.

El profesor Dumbledore sigue sin aparecer, creemos que Voldemort tiene algo que ver.

-Se lo oímos decir a Malfoy, dijo que Ya saben quien estaba listo para atacar Hogwarts-

-¿En serio?- Dumbledore no podía creer la información que obtenía.

-Como es posible si acaba de perder a muchos de los suyos en el ataque a Azkaban.-

-No lo sabemos Al- respondió Hermione.

-Pero Harry tiene un plan para averiguarlo- Repuso Ron.

-Si, el cual creo que es muy peligroso y no debería hacerlo, Por cierto ¿Y Harry?-

En medio de la euforia el trio no se había percatado de que Harry no se encontraba con ellos. Empezaron a buscarlo por toda la sala común.

-No esta en la habitación, ni en los baños- dijeron los dos pelirojos cuando se encontraron de nuevo.

-Ginny dice que no lo ha visto, pero Fred dice que lo vió salir-

-¿A esta hora?- Ron fruncio el entrecejo. -Eso no tiene sentido-

-Eso es un problema- repuso Hermione. -Puede estar en cualquier lugar-

-Hermione, tengo un plan- Susurró Ron. -Padfoot, Prongs y Moony-

-Ron eres un genio-

El trio subió a las habitaciones. Con mucho cuidado, sacaron el baúl de Harry y buscaron el mapa del merodeador.

Al, miraba con curiosidad, Remus ya le había advertido lo que ese mapa podía hacer, debía actuar con cuidado, pero tenía que esperar a que el mapa funcionase.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo Ron y en el viejo pedazo de pergamino apareció un perfecto mapa de Hogwarts.

-Desmaius- gritó Al y tanto Hermione como Ron quedaron inconcientes.

Al recogió el mapa, y buscó a Harry en el, pero la marca "Harry Potter" no aparecía por ningún lado.

Entoces de la nada apreció y volvió a desaparecer, La marca apareció de nuevo por escasos cinco segundos y desapareció al instante.

Por lo que podía ver Harry se diriguía a la torre astronomía.

No perdió tiempo y salió de inmediato de la sal común.

---- ------- --------- ----------

POV de Harry.

El ambiente estaba de lo mejor, la victoria sobre Slytherin había significado mucho, y ahora tenía algo por lo cual celebrar.

Tanto movimiento hizo que empezara a bochornarse, nesecitaba refrescarse de inmediato, se dirigió a los baños, y refrescó un poco su rostro con el agua del lavabo.

Recordó la cara de Malfoy, cuando atrapó la Snitch frente a sus narices. Pero justo en ese instante, sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

-No. Ahora no-

Al parecer Voldemort nunca lo dejaría ser feliz.

Trató de concentrarse, trató de sacarlo de su mente- pero no sabía como.

-_Hola Harry- dijo la fria voz de Voldemort,- nos volvemos a ver-_

-Sal de mi cabeza maldito-

-Nada me haría más feliz, pero resulta que ha ocurrido algo, algo que me intriga bastante, y solo de esta manera puedo comprobarlo-

-Jamas obtendrás nada de mi asqierosa serpiente-

-Y quien dice que no, velo por ti mismo-

Harry abrió los ojos, aún se encontraba en los servicios, miró su rleflejo en el espejo.

-Sería tan facil, acabarte de esta manera- le dijo al reflejo, -Pero me quitaría el gozo de hacerlo personalmente-

__

-Maldito, si te atrevez a hacerle daño a mis amigos-

-Calma Potter, Calma, es si tú te atreves a lastimarlos, coopera con migo y te prometo que lastimaré a nadie.... JAJAJAJAJAJA-

Harry caminaba a toda a toda Prisa buscando a alguien, sintió un mareo -_Maldición Potter, si así lo quieres- _El cuerpo de Harry tembló por el dolor.

-Harry ¿Te encuentras Bien?- le preguntó uno de los gemelos, pero lo único que deseaba era alejarse de sus amigos, de sus compañeros. Salió de la sala común.

No le importaba el dolor, no le importaba tenía que alejarse.

_-Tu lo pediste Potter, te pedí que cooperaras de buena manera, ahora tendré que matar a todos, ¿cuánto crees que te darán? Yo creo pena de muerte, después de todo matar a más de 50...... JAJAJAJAJa._

Tenía que luchar, tenía que hacerlo......... completa oscuridad.

Harry sonrió Fríamente, apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-Esto será muy divertido- dio media vuelta, pero justo detrás de él, se encontraba la persona que buscaba.

-¿Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Pero en respuesta solo obtuvo una mirada fría del ojiverde. Al frunció el entrecejo -Voldemort-

-JAJAJA- rió Harry. -Tu debes ser el famoso Pelirrojo, justo a quien buscaba-

Al desenfundó su varita. -Te lo Advierto Voldemort, deja a Harry o sabrás de lo que soy capaz de hacer-

Harry desenfundó su varita y se acercó lentamente a Al. -¿Crees que te tengo miedo mocoso?-

-Deberías- contestó desafiante.

-Me gusta tu corage, deverías unirte a mí, juntos dominaremos todo-

-Ya se lo dije a tus sirvientes, y no pienso repetirtelo a ti, mi respuesta es la misma-

-Entonces morirás AVADA KEDRAVRA-

Un potente rayo verde salió de la varita de Harry, Al, logró esquivarlo por pocos centímetros.

-Vamos chico, te atreverías a atacar a tu compañero- Harry se acercaba lentamente, -porque yo si- -Impedimenta-

-Protejo- gritó Al. Y el hechizo rebotó destruyendo una de las armaduras del corredor.

-Eres fuerte ¡PRALGIUS!- y una gran esfera negra se formó frente a Harry.

Dumbledore sabía lo que pasaba, el maldito estaba usando magia negra, y lo pero usaba el cuerpo de Harry.

-Deten esto- Con una gran expulsión de energía, la esfera negra fue directo hacia el pelirrojo. Harry cayó desmayado.

Al sabía que no podía pararla, pero podía contrarestarla. Sujetó con firmeza su varita.

-Scutumm, dare vitta, Protege la vida, protege el alma, fe para los desamparados, vida para los deshusiados,-

Concentró su poder y un halo plateado lo cubrió por completo, el hechizo rebotó con suma fuerza hacia uno de los costados, haciendo que el muro del pasillo, cayera completamente.

A pesar de estar exhausto corrió hasta el cuerpo de Harry, el cual no tenía muy buen color, sus labios estaba oscuros, y su piel adquiría una tonalidad grisacea.

El primero en llegar Fue Snape.

-¿Profesor que demonios ocurrió?, sentí que- y Snape tomó su brazo-

-Lo sé Severus, pero tenemos problemas aún mayores-

---------------------------------------------- -------

Este capítulo ya terminó,

Bueno de aquí en adelante voy a tomar algunas cosas del quinto libro, estarán un poquito modificadas.

Y de nuevo Gracias por leer esta historia.

Recomiendo mis otras historias.

****

Twins: terminada Drama/general

¿Igualito a papá?: Humor

DB, Remus desire: Acción aventura fantasía.

La sangre que nos une: general/Drama

Solo Draco solo Harry: terminada


	8. La intromisión

Harry Potter es Propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Gracias a los que leen esta historia

Aquel al que siempre temió By Lars Black.

Capítulo 8: Oclumacia, reacciones inesperadas y la intromisión del ministerio

Algo había pasado, la información se había filtrado y ahora todos en el ministerio estaban enterados de la desaparición de Dumbledore. Y todos sabían quien había estado detrás de todo aquello. Las cosas habían empeorado cuando la noticia fue publicada en el profeta.

Remus, Snape, McGonagall y Al se encontraban en la enfermería. En una de las camas un Harry en extremo pálido se encontraba descansando.

-Severus, no tenemos otra opción, tendrás que enseñarle Oclumacia a Harry, no podemos permitir que lo que sucedió vuelva a ocurrir.-

-Pero Albus,-

-No hay excusa Severus, Si pudiera yo mismo le enseñaría, pero sabemos que eso no podrá ser-

-Pero Profesor- interrumpió Remus.

-No creo que sea buena idea que Severus, le enseñe a Harry-

-No sean tontos los dos- los regañó McGonagall, -Severus, Ya es adulto, y sabrá comportarse como es debido-

Al rió a carcajada abierta.

-¡ALBUS!-

-Lo siento Minerva,-

-No hay excusa profesor, Los problemas se nos vienes encima, el ministerio ya se enteró se su ausencia, creo que ya debería volver, Severus ha estado trabajando en el antídoto-

-No creo que sea prudente Minerva,-

-¿Y que me dice sobre lo del ministerio?-

-Tendrás que ir y declarar al respecto, pero hay que ser cuidadosos, ya están bastante molestos por lo de Azkaban-

-¿Cómo pueden estar molestos por lo de Azkaban?- refutó Remus. -Se dieron todo el crédito por haber "Detenido" que los mortífagos se apoderaran de el.

Al parecer tanto Snape como McGonagall tenían esa duda.

-Es simple- contestó Al. -Fudge odia tener las cosas fuera de control, no podía hacer nada más que decir que había sido su idea.......

Harry se estiró un poco y dio media vuelta.

-...... Pero fue algo oportunista, puesto que nosotros........-

Harry había vuelto a girar, de echo se movía intranquilo.

Remus se acercó a Harry. -Debe estar soñando-

Y los cuatro se miraron.

-Bueno, yo me retiro, Al ¿Pasarías a mi despacho a recoger los temas de las próximas clases?-

Al la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Es año de TIMOS, señor Bumblebee, y aunque me ausente no voy a permitir que mis alumnos se retrasen-

-Si, pero ¿quién va a?-

-Pues me parece obvio, señor Bumblebee, usted es el indicado, no conozco a nadie más capacitado que usted-

-¿Yo?, pero Minerva, no-

-No sea tonto Albus, si lo dejara solo seguro que no hacen nada, le pediré a Hermione Granger que lo ayude, solo será un día y se que ella gustosa aceptará ayudarme.

-Pero-

-Nada de peros señor Bumblebee,-

-Esta bien profesora- dijo y luego se volteó hacia Snape, -Severus te encargo lo de las Clases para Harry-

Ya entraba la noche, después de que Al les diera todos los detalles de lo ocurrido con Harry a Ron y Hermione, los tres se encontraban cenando.

-Voldemort hizo que Harry usará magia negra muy avanzada, y por eso se debilitó-

-¿Pero va a estar bien?, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ron.

-Si,- contestó Al. -Los profesores actuaron rápido, no tardará en recuperarse.-

-Esto es extraño- repuso Hermione. -Aunque Voldemort poseyera a Harry no creo este nos hubiera atacado- dijo mientras se tocaba se pequeño chichón en su cabeza.

Al se ahogó un poco con el jugo de calabaza.

-ASH, alguien lo hubiera visto, estábamos en la sala común, odio no poder acordarme de lo demás-

-Como sea Hermione, ahora estoy seguro que Harry cesará con su intento de conectarse con Voldemort-

-Ja, se ve que no conoces a Harry- dijo Ron.

Al alzó las cejas, estaba a punto de preguntar cuando la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos.

-Señorita Granger, señor Bumblebee.........-

-Con mucho gusto Profesora- contestó Hermione jovialmente.

-Bueno, solo será un día, y ya hable con los profesores que tenían el viernes y dijeron que no había problema- La profesora buscó un pergamino y se los entregó a los chicos. -Este es el horario, son seis clases, la mayoría son de los primeros cursos-

Hermione Miró aquel pergamino.

-Profesora ¿cree que sea prudente?-

-Se a lo que refiere señorita Granger. Pero se que ustedes podrán manejar el asunto, además de que tendrán autoridad de dar y quitar puntos en clase-

Al tomó el pergamino y lo leyó.

Primera hora: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, terceros

Segunda hora: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, primeros

Tercera hora: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, primeros.

Cuarta hora: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, segundos

Quinta hora: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, terceros

Sexta hora: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, quintos.

Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

McGonagall lo miró. -No, mejor lo de los puntos queda a cargo de la señorita Granger-

-No puede ser- gritó Ron. -Me dejarán solo con Snape el viernes, y es clase Doble.-

-Pues gracias por felicitaciones- lo regañó Hermione.

-Pero felicitaciones de ¿Qué?, tendrán que darle clase a Malfoy y a sus odiosos gorilas-

-¿Te he dicho que podemos quitar puntos?- dijo Al.

Y Hermione fulminó con la mirada a los pelirrojos.

-Bueno- corrigió. -Solo Hermione puede.

-Es una lástima que Harry no esté- dijo Ron bajando la mirada. Siquiera nos han dejado ir a visitarlo, no es justo-

Entonces los ojos le brillaron y se acercó a sus dos compañeros. -Y si lo visitamos esta noche-

Tanto Al como Hermione lo miraron. -Pero Harry esta......-

-Si, lo sé, pero para darle ánimo, acompañarlo, no lo sé, solo se me ocurrió-

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Al, mientras miraba a la chica.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. -No lo sé, no encontramos el mapa.-

-Pero aún tenemos la capa- repuso Ron.

-Esta bien, pero solo porque de verdad tengo ganas de ver a Harry-

Pasaban de las 12 de la madrugada cuando el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió, pero nadie atravesó por el.

Alguien caminaba a paso acelerado por los pasillo del colegio, por fin llegó al lugar al que se dirigía.

[Debo estar volviéndome loco] pensó.

-Recuerda solo un momento- y abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

Enseguida un gran perro negro entró al lugar, corrió hasta la cama donde Harry dormía placidamente, Remus miró a ambos lados del pasillo y cerró la puerta con suma cautela.

El perro negro se transformó en Sirius Black.

Sirius miró a su ahijado, y una ira interna se apoderó de él. Voldemort había atacado a lo que más quería en el mundo, ese maldito las pagaría.

-Harry- dijo suavemente mientras le revolvía el cabello, -No te preocupes, aquí estoy.-

Remus miraba aprensivo, aún tenía duda sobre lo que había echo,

-Vamos Sirius, sabes que no puedes quedarte aquí-

-Ya lo sé Remus... Pero ... - Miró fijamente a Harry.-

-Voy a quedarme en Hogsmeade-

-¡QUE!.....-

-Nada Remus, No me importa que estén vigilando, Harry me necesita.

-Esta bien Sirius, no me voy a poner a pelear contigo, pero sigo pensando que.....

En eso la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe.

A ambos casi les da un infarto del susto que se llevaron, pero nadie estaba del otro lado.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Remus, creí que habías cerrado la puerta, otro susto como este. Y no la cuento más-

-Yo la cerré Sirius- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y volvía a cerrarla.

El animago frunció el ceño. -¿Estás seguro?-

Remus miró a un punto vacío y luego sonrió. -Te lo puedo asegurar-

Remus caminó hacia Sirius, pero de pronto dio media vuelta y apuntó su varita.

-¡VENTUS!- gritó y una fuerte ventisca salió de su punta.

La Capa de invisibilidad salió volando, revelando a tres Gryffindors.

Remus sonreía.

Pero Sirius los miraba desconcertado.

Remus, Hermione y Ron comprendieron su expresión. Al no sabía lo de Sirius.

-¿quién es él? ¡Sirius Black!- gritaron al unísono. Mientras ambos volteaban a ver a Remus.

El cual no supo que decir, acababa de darle la razón a Dumbledore, era ese tipo de cosas las que hacían que en un principio no quisiera contarle su secreto.

Ron y Hermione, esperaban que Al reaccionara mal.

-Profesor Lupin ¿Qué hace Sirius Black a altas horas de la noche en la enfermería del colegio?-

-Este, Sirius, Al, Yo,-

-Calma Remus,- dijo Sirius viendo a su amigo. Y luego desviando su mirada hacia Al.

-¿Sabes quien soy?- le preguntó.

-Si- respondió seguro. -Es Sirius Black, enviado a Azkaban por asesinato y alta traición-

-¿Y no tienes miedo?-

-¿Debería tenerlo?- preguntó desafiante.

¿Y por que no lo tienes?-

-Bueno, porque si fuera verdad lo que dicen, Yo no estaría aquí hablando con usted, el profesor Lupin no me estaría viendo de esa manera y seguramente Harry no estaría mirándonos discutir desde su cama.-

Dicho esto todos voltearon de inmediato hacia la cama de Harry.

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione echándosele encima, -Ya estás bien-

-Bueno, Hermione, si no dejas de apretarme.....-

-Oh, lo siento-

-Pero ¿Cómo?-

-Bueno- dijo calmado. -Hasta un muerto los hubiera escuchado-

Harry aún estaba algo pálido y demacrado, se notaba a leguas que necesitaba descansar.

Miró a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

-Sirius, me alegra verte, pero no deberías estar....-

-No hay problema Harry, soy tu padrino, no te iba a dejar solo, pero ¿cuándo pensabas contarme que Voldemort entraba a tu cabeza y que tú intentabas conectarlo para "robarle información"?.-

-No se preocupe señor Black,- dijo Al. -No era el único que no sabía.-

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Ron y a Hermione.

-Lo sentimos Harry- dijo Ron.

-Después de que te poseyera teníamos que decírselo a alguien- repuso Hermione.

Sirius seguía mirando al chico pelirrojo, todavía no tenía ni idea de quien se trataba, jaló un poco a Remus, alejándose de la cama de Harry.

-Remus, ¿Quién es él? No me da buena espina.-

Remus lo pensó con detenimiento, definitivamente no podía decirle la verdad, al menos por ahora, bueno, tal vez no toda la verdad estaría bien-

-Es amigo de Harry, se llama Al Bumblebee, entró este año-

Sirius soltó una pequeña risa. -¿Bumblebee? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-

-Muy gracioso Sirius, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que es un chico de confianza-

-Moony, si lo que me dices es cierto, lo conoces hace menos de tres meses ¿cómo sabes que es de confianza?-

-Sirius Yo.-

-Esta bien Moony, descuida-

Remus alzó ambas cejas. Y Sirius le sonrió. -Después de todo no eres muy bueno guardando secretos.-

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por la fuete carcajada que Harry había soltado.

-¡En serio! ¡Profesores! Lo creía de ti Hermione, pero de ti Al-

-Ya lo sé Harry, mis puntos bajaron considerablemente, pero ni modo, en algo tengo que reponer mi ausencia-

-Pero no hablemos de nosotros Harry, ¿qué hay de ti?, ¿Qué ocurrió?.-

Harry les contó lo que había pasado, de cómo luchó por salir de la sala común, de cómo Voldemort lo amenazaba diciendo que mataría a todos.

-Él quería algo- dijo con voz quebrada. -No fue casualidad, ni coincidencia, Buscaba a alguien, quería encontrar a alguien y el maldito me utilizó....-

Remus se acercó a Harry. -Es por ello que te voy a pedir lo siguiente Harry, sé que será difícil, pero el profesor Dumbledore cree que es lo mejor. Tendrás que tomar clases de Oclumacia-

Todos se quedaron viendo a Remus. Pero Harry empezó a analizar lo que Remus le acababa de decir.

¿Qué demonios era Oclumacia? Pero sobre todo.... -Disculpa Remus, dijiste que Dumbledore cree.-

Remus asintió.

-¿Entonces Dumbledore está aquí?-

-Yo, no dije eso Harry-

-¿entonces en donde está?, y no me mientas con lo de un asunto del ministerio, porque eso ya no funcionará-

Al, miraba al ojiverde, hubiera sido tan fácil decirle en ese instante la verdad, pero a pesar de las circunstancias todo era para su protección.

-Mira Harry, Dumbledore está muy ocupado, pero siempre esta al pendiente de todo lo que ocurre, si él pudiera, te enseñaría Oclumacia personalmente-

Pero Harry empezaba a exasperarse un poco.

-Bueno y en todo caso que demonios es "Oclumacia"-

-Es el arte de cerrar la mente- dijo Sirius. -es ideal, para lo que te sucede, mira Harry, Voldemort desgraciadamente tiene la habilidad de poder entrar en la mente de los demás, es así como sabe si alguien le es fiel o no-

-Pero- esta vez era Remus el que hablaba. -esto se puede impedir con la Oclumacia, que por cierto es magia muy avanzada, muy pocos magos son capaces de dominarla.-

-Espera un segundo Moony- interrumpió Sirius. -Si dices que Dumbledore no le puede enseñar a Harry ¿Quién lo hará?-

Ahora la atención estaba fijada en él.

-Snape- dijo quedito.

-¿Quién?-

-SNAPE-

-¡QUE!- gritaron Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Pero Snape me odia, eso no funcionará-

-Remus, Harry tiene razón- dijo Hermione. -Snape lo odia, esas clases no funcionarán-

Harry esperaba que Sirius también replicara pero nunca ocurrió, miró directo hacia los ojos claros de su padrino en señal de una respuesta.

Sirius hizo varias muecas, como si lo iba a decir a continuación le produjera asco.

-Harry, Odio admitirlo, pero no tienes mejor opción, Si Dumbledore no puede, no hay remedio, Snape es bueno-

-Pero-

-Sin Peros Harry, es muy importante debes aprender a cerrar tu mente-

Harry soltó un bufido. Tener clases particulares con Snape no había sido la mejor forma de alegrarlo después de lo sucedido.

Ya sonaban más de la cuatro de la madrugada cuando todos se despidieron de Harry.

Ron, Hermione y Al, regresaron a la sala común, bastante agotados, sería un milagro si podían mantenerse despiertos al día siguiente. Mientras tanto Remus, despedía a Sirius.

-Que te vaya bien amigo, y recuerda ten mucho cuidado-

-Ya, ya Remus, no me va a pasar nada, pero ahora que estamos solos dime la verdad ¿en donde está Dumbledore?, sé que las patrañas que dicen en el profeta son pura basura.-

-Ja, de eso tienes razón, pero aún así no te lo diré-

-Bueno Moony, ya caerás, y lo digo en serio ya caerás-

Por fin amanecía, hacía tres días que Harry había despertado, y por fin regresaba a la torre de Gryffindor. Pero lo que encontró ahí no fue más que una montaña de deberes por hacer. Y lo peor del día era que tenía doble clase de pociones con Snape. Le había insistido tanto a Madame Pomfrey que aún se encontraba enfermo, pero la enfermera, no le creyó y lo mandó a la sal común.

Hermione y Al, ya habían partido, Durante dos días estuvieron practicando para las clases que darían, era increíble que no los vería hasta ya entrada la tarde. Ron a su lado suspiraba amargamente. Este parecía que sería un día extremadamente largo.

##########El Día de Harry y Ron ############

Todos miraban a Harry, muy asustados, el rumor de que había sido poseído se extendió como pólvora, así que la mayoría de los estudiantes solo estaban al pendiente de cualquier indicio raro para echarse a correr.

-Esto es insoportable- le dijo a Ron mientras desayunaban. Se paró de golpe y muchos estudiantes se echaron para atrás.

-Tienes razón Harry, son una bola de convenencieros- dijo mirando a los Gryffindors que lo habían echo. -Vámonos de aquí-

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon del gran comedor.

Ya llevaban un buen tramo de camino cuando alguien los llamó.

-¡HARRY, ESPERA!- Era Ginny quien le gritaba. Y por fin les dio alcance.

-No debes dejar que te moleste, son unos tontos al mirarte de esa manera-

-Pues yo no los culparía- dijo sarcástico. -¿Quién quisiera tener cerca a alguien que en cualquier momento te puede asesinar-

-Eso no es gracioso Harry- contestó la pelirroja.

-Tu que sabes Ginny, tu nunca.......- pero Harry calló de inmediato.

-Yo nunca ¿qué? Harry-

El ojiverde aspiró hondo. -Tienes razón, no debo dejar que me moleste-

-Así se habla compañero- y Ron le pasó el brazo por el cuello. -Ahora, ¿Podemos volver al comedor? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.-

Si bien el inicio del día no había sido muy bueno, las demás horas pasaron tranquilas, Hasta que en clase de pociones se toparon con los Slytherins.

-Que, Potter, la magia negra te aterra tanto que caes desmayado- dijo Malfoy mientras que los demás reían tontamente.

Harry trató de ignorarlo por completo. Pero el Slytherin no se quedaría así.

-No te preocupes Potter, San Mungo ya te tiene reservado un lugar......-

Harry volteó a verlo.

-...... en el área de locos y trastornados.-

Harry estuvo a punto de echársele encima de no ser por que Neville, ya estaba sobre el rubio.

-Me las pagarás Malfoy- le gritaba.

Pero Neville siquiera alcanzó al Rubio por que sus dos gorilas ya estaban sobre el.

-Vaya Potter ya tienes compañía, parece que a Longbottom también se le safó un tornillo.-

Ahí se hubiera armado una batalla campal de no ser porque Snape abrió la puerta del aula.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- gritó.

-Es Longbottom señor- contestó Draco rápidamente. -Se me ha echado encima sin razón-

-Entonces 10 puntos menos para GRYFFINDOR y ahora entren-

Harry estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero Ron le dio un codazo.

Todos entraban al aula, pero Neville seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

-No piensa entrar señor Longbottom- dijo Snape.

-No- contestó desafiante.

Adentro todos voltearon de inmediato hacia Neville, esa clase de actitud no era muy propia de él. Pero Harry sabía exactamente que era lo que le ocurría. Malfoy lo había herido donde más le dolía, y al parecer no iba a aguantar un segundo más.

-10 puntos menos Longbottom, ahora entre-

Pero Neville no se movió. -No pienso entrar profesor Snape, ¡Estoy Harto!- gritó, dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, dejando todas sus cosas tiradas en el suelo.

Snape cerró la puerta. Su rostro carecía de cualquier expresión, los Slytherins reían tontamente, mientras que los Gryffindors miraban con aprensión hacia la puerta.

-¿No piensa hacer nada?- preguntó Lavender.

Hacer algo, eso sería demasiado pedir para Snape pensó Harry.

-Eso no le incumbe señorita Brown,- dijo. -El señor Longbottom ha decidido dejar la clase por su cuenta.-

Hubo un silencio total. Hasta que Snape habló de nuevo.

-Esta es la poción que deben realizar-

Durante el resto de la clase, nadie dijo nada pero Harry estaba tan distraído que su poción resultó ser la peor de todas.

Ya se retiraban cuando Snape, lo mandó llamar.

-Señor Potter, sus pociones son pésimas, necesitará llevar clases extras para poder aprobar esta materia-. Dijo tan fuerte que todos escucharon, Draco Malfoy y su pandilla no dudaron en burlarse.

La puerta del aula se cerró.

Harry y Snape se miraron por varios segundos.

-El profesor Dumbledore cree que debería enseñarle Oclumacia-

-Claro- contestó Harry. -El profesor Dumbledore, porque supongo que usted no desea hacer esto-

-Todos los miércoles a las 5- fue lo único que Snape dijo. Y Harry salió de inmediato del aula.

La última clase del día Historia de la magia, y Neville, no apareció.

############## El día de Al y Hermione ######################

Todavía no amanecía cuando Al abrió los ojos. Pero no porque ya no tenía sueño. Sino por que alguien lo estaba llamando.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a Despertarte so tonto, Creo que debemos practicar un poco antes de empezar.-

-Sabes que exageras ¿Verdad?- dijo mientras jalaba de nuevo las sábanas y se tapaba con ellas. Después de todo había sido maestro de Transformaciones más de 50 años, y lo que más quería en ese momento era dormir.

Pero ante la mirada, reprochante de Hermione no tuvo otra opción que levantarse de su cama, tras un último vistazo a sus compañeros que aún dormían como troncos salió de la habitación.

Quién lo hubiera creído, Albus Dumbledore, siendo mangoneado por una chica, pero esa era su debilidad, las mujeres, Albus ya se imaginaba, que si Voldemort hubiera sido mujer ya habrían perdido desde hace mucho. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro empezó a imaginársela, empezó a divagar hasta el punto de reírse tontamente.

Hermione solo miraba el extraña comportamiento de su amigo. ¿Al?, ¿te sucede algo?-

Y Albus regresó en sí. -Si, si, es solo que todavía tengo sueño- Pero Dumbledore sabía que eso no era normal, o mejor dicho sí lo era. Las hormonas empezaban a trabajar. Tenía que admitirlo, las chicas cada vez le parecían más bonitas.

Se sacudió fuertemente, tenía que sacarse todas esas ideas de la cabeza, no estaba así para conseguir con quien salir, tenía otros objetivos.

Tras un breve repaso en lo que todo salió perfecto, se dirigieron a desayunar.

En la primera clase, todo marchó de maravilla, los terceros de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se mostraron maravillados, ante el puesto que sus compañeros habían logrado. Y atendieron a la clase con ánimo.

Al, no dejaba de bromear con los estudiantes, por lo que recibía reproches continuos de Hermione.

Con los primeros Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, la cosa marchó igual.

Los estudiantes parecían tener bastante talento, lograban hacer sus transformaciones, al segundo o tercer intento. Pero había uno rezagado el cual no lograba realizar su transformación.

-Vamos Eugene, sé que puedes, tus compañeros lo han logrado-

-Es que no puedo, simplemente no me sale-

Hermione hizo varios intentos con él, pero simplemente no resultaba.

-Ya lo sé- gritó Al, y se dirijo hasta Eugene. -Tomó su varita y la examinó unos segundos-

-Ya está, tu no eres diestro verdad-

Y el niño negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es el error, tu debes usar la varita con la mano izquierda-

-Hermione se le quedó viendo. -Al, eso no tiene nada que ver.........- pero ella se quedó muda al ver que el pequeño Eugene convertía a la perfección su objeto, mientras sostenía la varita con la mano izquierda.

Hubo un WOW general, y Eugene, estaba más que feliz.

Hermione se acercó al pelirrojo. -¿Cómo lo supiste?, Por lo que sé no importa la mano que uses.-

Al la miraba divertido. .Bueno Hermione, por lo regular no importa cuando ya eres algo mayor, yo diría 12 o 13 años, pero cuando uno comienza con esto, la magia fluye con más facilidad en una mano que en otra, y por lo regular es la mano con la escribes, ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando te dieron tu varita?.

-Si- contestó. -El señor Olivander me preguntó con que mano escribía-

Las clases continuaron Definitivamente tratar con los Slytherins no era tarea fácil, a pesar de ser más pequeños, ya estaban contaminándose por la influencia de sus mayores, la mayoría eran arrogantes y prepotentes, completamente distintos a sus compañeros Hufflepuff, que eran muy amables y trabajadores.

Después de unos roces (Amenaza con quitarles 50 puntos) por fin pudieron trabajar normalmente.

Hermione no quería admitirlo, pero los Slytherins eran en verdad muy buenos, No le extrañaba en absoluto que por muchos años hubieran ganado las copa de las casas. Demostraban determinación al momento de hacer sus cosas, su orgullo no les permitía quedar menos y por eso se esforzaban.

-Tal vez la generación de Malfoy sea la única podrida- pensó para sí.

El día seguía avanzando y por fin llegaba la única clase con la que en verdad tendrían serios problemas.

Los Hufflepuff entraban con una gran sonrisa, saludaban a su "Profesores" alegremente. Mientras tanto los Slytherins entraban con una mirada de completo asco.

-Esto no podría ser peor- dijo Malfoy sin importarle que los demás escucharan, -Pero que importa, Potter y Longbottom me han alegrado el día.-

Al, Hermione y Los Hufflepuff alzaron las cejas.

-¿Qué, no lo saben?. El inútil de Longbottom salió llorando de la clase de Snape, y Potter es tan fracasado que tendrá que llevar clases Extras.-

Al miraba finamente al rubio. Necesitaba una lección.

-Hermione, déjame hacerme cargo de esta lección-

-Pero Al-

Al caminó hasta al Slytherin.

-Te tengo una proposición Malfoy, se nota que ambos no deseamos estar aquí, pero tenemos un compromiso así que la haré fácil. Te reto a un duelo. Si ganas, te pedes marchar y Slytherin gana 200 puntos.-

-¡Al!- gritó Hermione.

-Y que si pierdo- contestó Draco.

-Bueno, Slytherin pierde 50 puntos y Hufflepuff gana 50, GRYFFINDOR gana 50 y tendrás que realizar labores de limpieza por una semana-

Todos esperaban la respuesta de Malfoy

Draco podría ser de todo menos estúpido, no conocía a este chico. Al, al ver la indecisión de Draco le dio un incentivo más.

-Puedes elegir a tres compañeros para que te ayuden, y si ganas seré tu peón por una semana-

Los Slytherins miraban a Draco, técnicamente la tenía ganada, Slytherin con 200 puntos más ganaría fácilmente la copa de las casas, y tener como peón a un gryfindor sería excelente.

Ante la presión de sus compañeros, Draco tuvo que aceptar. Eligió como compañeros a Theodore Nott, a Millicent Bulstrode y a Crabbe.

-Bueno, como esta es clase de transformación, las reglas del duelo serán que solo podemos atacar con cosas convertidas, si alguien viola esa regla pierde inmediatamente.

-Uno, dos, tres.-

Draco hizo el primer movimiento, convirtió una de las mesas en un jabalí, Crabbe, intentaba convertir una de las sillas en algo pero no podía, Nott trasformó unas plumas en flechas y Millicent unos libros en discos cortantes.

-Esto va a ser demasiado Fácil- pensó Al.

Mientras convertía el escritorio en un dragon rojo, y una de las mesas en una jaula y varias plumas en cuerdas

Los Slytherins no supieron ni que los golpeó, los cuatro ya estaban encerados en la jaula, antes de que pudieran reaccionar al miedo de ver una gran dragón rojo, frente a ellos.

-La clase ha terminado- dijo Al, mientras hacía una reverencia y los Hufflepuff aplaudían fervientemente.

############# el Día de McGonagall ###############

Con una sonoro PUF McGonagall apareció por una de las chimeneas de la red flu del ministerio. El lugar no había cambiado en años.

-Buenos Días Profesora McGonagall- la recibió un contento Arthur Weasley. -Fudge la espera en su oficina, yo la guiaré-

La oficina del ministro de magia, era un lugar espacioso, había varias estanterías repletas de toda clase de libros, montones de pergaminos enrollados en una esquina, y el las paredes las fotografías de los antiguos ministros, que en ese momento la miraban fijamente.

-Buenos días Tenga profesora- le saludó Fudge, -Tome asiento- le dijo tratando de parecer educado.

-Profesora iré al punto, la razón por la que está aquí es para contestar algunas preguntas referentes al manejo del colegio-

McGonagall lo miró desafiante. -Pensé que había dicho que iría directo al punto Ministro-

-Ha, si, la pregunta sería ¿En donde se encuentra Dumbledore?.-

-No puedo decírselo,-

-¿No puede?-

-Así es, Cornelius, no puedo por que no lo sé-

-Entonces me quiere decir que Hogwarts se encuentra sin director en este momento-

-No es así. Yo como sub. directora he asumido el control del colegio mientras Dumbledore regresa-

Fudge frunció el ceño. -Me temo que no puedo, permitir que eso ocurra, Hogwarts debe estar bajo la tutela de un director 100 por ciento, usted como profesora no puede atender a esa necesidades completamente.-

-El ministerio se encargará de mandar a alguien para supervisar el colegio.-

-¡PERO USTED NO PUEDE HACER ESO!- dijo McGonagall.

-Hogwarts es un colegio, no una dependencia del Ministerio.-

Fudge que al parecer había perdido toda su cordura habló.

-Pues si Dumbledore no regresa no habrá otra opción, No crea que no sé lo que esta tramando ese viejo, él y sus organizaciones secretas, seguramente esta planeando un boicot contra mi, pero no permitiré que eso ocurra..... Ahora si no hay otra cosa que discutir ya puede retirarse-

La profesora McGonagall salió echa una furia del despacho, trató de tranquilizarse, después de todo Albus ya le había dicho que algo así ocurriría, pero tenía que permitir que el ministerio se moviera libremente, no querían echarse otro enemigo en pleno inicio de la guerra.


	9. Hogwarts suma inquisidora

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo gracias por leer esta historia.

Aquel al que siempre temió by Lars Black.

Capítulo #: Hogwarts suma inquisidora.

McGonagall regresó al colegio de muy mal humor, su visita al ministerio había sido una pérdida total de tiempo, y lo pero era que tendría que soportar la intromisión de este en el colegio, eso no era nada bueno sobre todo sabiendo que el ministerio estaba siendo manipulado.

-Y bien, ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Snape con un deje de voz al ver llegar a McGonagall.

-Interpreta mi mirada Severus- dijo. -No pudo ser peor- y McGonagall le contó lo sucedido.

Snape meditó por unos segundos, McGonagall tenía razón, no era conveniente, no en ese momento. -¿Se lo diremos a Dumbledore?-

Minerva frunció el ceño. -Por supuesto, ¿Por qué razón no lo haríamos?-

-Dumbledore no se está comportando normalmente, creo que hay ciertos efectos que no hemos tomado en cuenta-

McGonagall alzó una ceja.

-No quisiera tener que encerrarlo para evitar alguna catástrofe-

##################3 ########33333333333333333

-Vamos, no es para tanto Severus, solo era una estatua-

Snape se masajeaba la cien.

-Albus, esa estatua tenía más de mil años de antigüedad, quedó irreparable...... Entre usted y los gemelos Weasley, van a acabar con el castillo-

Al sonrió. -No exageres Severus, además ¿Qué preferías? Esa horrible estatua o todo el sistema de drenaje del colegio, por lo que yo ví, tomamos la decisión correcta-

-Ya basta profesor, creo que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, debemos enfocarnos en regresarlo a la normalidad, no me importa que haya avanzado con Potter, estos actos de irresponsabilidad deben acabarse......-

TOC TOC TOC.

Se trataba de la profesora Sprout.

-Oh, buenas tardes Severus, disculpa las molestias, veo que estás ocupado-

-Buenas tardes Madame Sprout- dijo Al sonriéndole ampliamente, y la sonrisa le fue correspondida.

-No quisiera interrumpirte, pero han mandado llamar a todo el personal docente, al parecer ocurre algo-

-Gracias por avisarme- contestó Snape pero tan forzadamente que le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo.

Y Madame Sprout se retiró.

Albus miró a su amigo y le sonrió. -Bueno Severus será mejor que te apures, hay que darle buena impresión al enviado del ministerio-

Snape se Sorprendió. -¡pero Como!-

-Te lo dije Severus, Harry y compañía siempre están enterados de las cosas que no deberían saber, no tienes ni idea de lo que me enterado, si fueras un poco más abierto con tus estudiantes te enterarías de un montón de cosas-

-Suficiente tengo con mis problemas, gracias pero no-

-Bueno, no pierdas más tiempo, y pon buena cara-

-Muy gracioso Albus, por cierto cierta estatua será descontada de su salario-.

Snape caminaba hacia la sala de profesores, -Ja, pon buena cara, que se ha creído-

Trató un poco, -Bueno basta de practicas-

Abrió la puerta y el resto de los profesores ya se encontraban ahí, pero ni rastro del susodicho enviado del ministerio. -y bien, ¿No ha llegado?-

-Ejem, Ejem- escuchó desde una esquina

Snape dio un pequeño respingo, no había visto a la bruja que se encontraba junto a la ventana, pero no era de menos, esta llevaba una túnica del mismo color que las cortinas del salón, y eso hacía que no la distinguiera.

La bruja sacó un pergamino y le dio una rápida leída.

-Usted debe ser el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, si no me equivoco-

-Así es Madame-

-Ejem, ejem, señorita si no le importa, ahora pase y tome asiento.

Severus le dio un rápido vistazo al resto de sus compañeros, ninguno parecía "disfrutar" estar en ese lugar, pero el que sin duda no disimulaba en absoluto era Remus, que se encontraba lo más apartado posible con el ceño fruncido.

Eso si era de otro mundo, y no pudo resistirse acercarse,

-¿Que te sucede Lupin?, no veo la "serenidad" que te caracteriza-

-No es gracioso Severus, es que simplemente no pudieron mandar a nadie peor-

-¿Acaso la conoces?-

-Me encantaría decir que no, pero si la conozco, aunque no personalmente, ella......-

-Ejem, ejem. Odio tener que interrumpirlos, caballero y..., (Mirada de completo desagrado hacia Remus) pero tengo que darles las indicaciones que el ministerio me ha mandado-

Remus apretó muy fuerte sus puños.

La enviada le dio otra leída a la lista. Y dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Usted debe ser Remus John Lupin....... Licántropo, no entiendo como alguien tan peligroso como usted está trabajando en la escuela-

-Yo, no soy peligroso-

-¿En serio?- y Umbrige (supongo que ya todos lo sabían). -Pues existe cierta ley que los cataloga como peligrosos y no aptos para ejercer cualquier trabajo-

-Pues Dumbledore me cree apto, él confía en mí y por eso me ofreció este trabajo-

-MMMMMMM, muy interesante- Umbrige sacó una pluma de su bolso y apuntó algo sobre el pergamino. -Entonces usted cree que Dumbledore está por encima de la ley-

-yo no dije eso-

-Pues a mí si me pareció-

Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas y McGonagall fue al rescate

-Disculpe, pero creo que estaba a punto de decirnos las "instrucciones" que el ministerio......

-ha, si, disculpe,- y le mandó una mirada fulminante a Remus. -Lo tendré vigilado-

Umbrige se puso justo al centro del salón.

-Como ustedes sabrán el ministerio se preocupa por la enseñanza que los jóvenes magos reciben, y puesto que Hogwarts es considerada por muchos como la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería, debemos ponernos a la altura de nuestra fama, y por eso el ministerio me ha enviado para garantizar que el personal docente sea completamente capacitado para ejercitar su puesto.-

McGonagall frunció el ceño. -Y supongo que su visita no tiene nada que ver con el echo de que el ministerio cree que El profesor Dumbledore esta creando un ejecito privado para deshacerse de el-

Muchos de lo profesores rieron ante tal insinuación. Pero Umbrige solo miró directamente a McGonagall, -.No se donde ha sacado eso, pero le garantizo que es completamente falso, solo vine aquí para preservar la buena educación.-

El salón se llenó de murmullos por parte de los profesores.

-Si Hogwarts no pasa la revisión, tendremos que hacer ciertas modificaciones, empezando desde arriba.-

---------------- ---------------------- --------------------- ----------------

-¡HAY! Me pisan- gritó Ginny.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry. -Pero ya no escucho lo que dicen-

-Schhh- los calló Fred, -Dice que quiere cortar la cabeza de Dumbledore-

-¡Que!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Bueno, no exactamente- dijo George. -Pero es obvio que esa vieja quiere deshacerse de Dumbledore .-

-Y él siquiera está aquí- terminó Hermione.

Y todos asintieron.

Remus siquiera prestaba a lo que esa bruja decía, si que iba a tener problemas, de pronto vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Sonrió y disimuladamente se movió de su lugar, Snape lo miraba con el seño fruncido, pero Remus aún con más disimulo se acercó a una de las ventanas, levantó su varita.

-AHHHHH- gritaron Fred y George mientras se quitaban las orejas extensibles.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Ron.

-Nos descubrieron- dijo Fred.

-Seguramente fue Remus- dijo Harry. -habrá reconoció las orejas.-

Y todos asintieron.

-Bueno muchachos nosotros ya cumplimos- dijo George.

-Tenemos que prepararnos para que la bruja vea que Hogwarts está a la "altura"- dijo Fred guiñando un ojo.

-No pensarán................-

-Oh, si que lo pensamos Hermione- dijeron al unísono y se fueron cuchicheando entre ellos.

-Ash, lo único que lograran es meternos en problemas.-dijo Hermione.

-Pues se lo merece- dijo Ron. -Fue cruel con Remus, y él es el mejor maestro que hemos tenido.-

Harry asintió.

-Si, ya lo sé, pero lo mejor es hacerla creer que tiene el control, así se cansará y nos dejará en paz-

Pero toda la lógica de Hermione no era suficiente para que los chicos cambiaran de opinión.

A la hora de la cena, el trío le contó a Al lo que habían averiguado, pero el pelirrojo no se mostró muy sorprendido.

-Era obvio que Fudge haría algo como esto- dijo mientras se servía en su plato. -Tiene tan poca confianza en si mismo, y eso lo hace actuar tontamente, me preguntó si de verdad pensará que Dumbledore se interesaría en entablar una guerra contra el, cuando Voldemort anda otra vez reclutando seguidores-

Durante el desayuno del día siguiente se avisó al alumnado la presencia de Dolores Jane Umbrige como suma inquisidora de Hogwarts, y de todas las cualidades que el cargo le aportaba, supervisaría el rendimiento de los profesores, así como el desenvolvimiento de los estudiantes hasta las vacaciones de invierno, fecha en la cual regresaría al ministerio para evaluar al colegio, y aplicar las modificaciones necesarias.

Eso significaba que tendrían a cara de sapo por lo menos tres semanas.

Los chicos cada vez tenían más deberes, Harry, Ron, e incluso Hermione se sorprendían de lo fresco que Al se veía, hasta parecía que los TIMOS le eran indiferentes, mientras que los demás se mataban haciendo tareas, y tenían ataque de histeria a cada momento.

-Creo que deberías esforzarte más- le regañó Hermione, -a este paso no vas a conseguir ningún TIMO-

-No sé de que te quejas, tengo todos mis deberes en regla, no como ciertas personas- y Al señaló a Ron y a Harry que tenían una montaña de deberes pendientes.

-Creo que le voy a dar una mano-

Pero Hermione se le interpuso. -No van a aprender nada si tu les haces los deberes-

No teniendo nada que hacer decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo.

La noche era fría, estando tan próximo el invierno el castillo se volvía más frió que nunca, después de salir por el retrato anduvo deambulando por un rato hasta que escuchó escándalo en un salón cercano, sonrió y se dirigió hacia el origen del ruido, abrió la puerta del aula y asomó la cabeza, nadie se encontraba ahí, pero aún así entró.

Se colocó justo en el centro.

-Peeves- dijo. -Soy yo, Dumbbers-

-WWEEEEEEEEEE- y Peeves apareció. -Hola Dumbbers, que te trae por aquí-

-Nada, solo vengo a saludarte amigo-

-NanaNA, esa no te la creo, Dumbbers-

-Tienes razón Peeves, es otra cosa, seguro has oído que una nueva bruja ha llegado al colegio-

El Poltergeist asintió y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. -Tenlo por echo, Dumbbers-

Como suma inquisitora Umbrige asistía a las clases, pero para desgracia de todos casualmente siempre elegía en donde Slytherin se encontraba, y no era novedad para nadie que los Slytherin harían todo lo posible para que Dumbledore cayera del cargo.

Remus se encontraba a la mitad de la clase, cuando tocaron a su puerta, al ver que era Umbrige sintió que el cielo se le venía encima. No le pudo tocar en peor momento, Slytherin quinto curso.

Draco Malfoy y su pandilla sonrieron al ver a Umbrige entrar en salón.

-se ve que le da gusto verme joven Malfoy- dijo dando una horrible sonrisa.

-Siempre es un placer toparse con alguien que sabe lo que hace, y mucho gusto me daría que las cosas empezaran a mejorar por aquí Madame.-

Umbrige sonrió aún más, pareciera imposible pero su boca se había expandió tanto que podría caberle cualquier cosa en ella.

-Como siempre todo un caballero joven Malfoy, su padre debe estar muy orgulloso de usted-

Y Draco dio su más falsa sonrisa.

Umbrige dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Remus. -Puede continuar con su clase-

Remus apretó los dientes. -Por supuesto-

-Bueno chicos, continuemos, el hechizo DESSIENTO, es una variación del Desmaius, la diferencia radica principalmente en que.....

-EJEM, EJEM- Interrumpió Umbrige.

-Disculpe Profesor (con un deje de voz), por lo que veo usted no sigue el mismo programa con todos los grupos ¿a que se debe eso?-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Si, eso lo veo claramente, al revisar el programa que lleva con los otros grupos. Veo que tiene cierta preferencia por los Gryffindors-

-Eso no es cier........- iba a decir Remus, pero Umbrige lo volvió a interrumpir haciéndole una pregunta a Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Querida que sientes al saber que a otro grupo se les enseña magia más avanzada que a ustedes?-

Pansy haciendo gala de sus dotes actorales respondió afligida.

-Me siento muy mal madame, me hace creer que soy estúpida o algo por el estilo-

Umbrige saco un pergamino y empezó a anotar.

-Claro prefencialismo, hacia sus estudiantes,-

Luego se volvió hacia Draco, -Joven Malfoy, ¿Qué opina deque su maestro sea un peligroso hombre lobo?.-

-No tiene idea Madam, cada minuto siento terror, solo imagine el tener que estar pendiente de que no se nos eche encima-

Draco miró a Remus y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Antes de que algo más sucediera la campana sonó dando por finalizada la clase.

Umbrige anotó unas cantas cosas en su pergamino.

-Bueno, ya termine aquí.-

-¿No piensa quedarse?- preguntó. -Solo ha estado pocos minutos-

Remus sabía que su siguiente clase era la de Harry y era seguro que ellos hablarían a su favor.

Mientras tanto afuera de salón Los Slytherin pasaban sonrientes ante los Gryffindors.

Cuando Draco vio al cuarteto, no puedo evitar soltar su veneno.

-Quien lo diría, por fin esta escuela se va a deshacer de la basura-

-¿A que te refieres Malfoy?- gritó Harry.

-Velo por ti mismo Sacarface, no dudo que el primero en irse será ese híbrido, espera un segundo, creo que hay dos hibridos que se hirán-

Y Draco se fue.

Ron apretó ambpos puños. -¡como lo odio!-

Pero Al entró al salón en donde Umbrige y Remus aún hablaban.

-Tiene que esperar un poco más Madame, no todos los alumnos piensan que...., creo que debería oír a los demás.-

OH, pues lo siento Profesor Lupin ando algo corta de tiempo, además creo que tengo lo suficiente-

-Yo no lo creo así- interrumpió Al.

Ambos voltearon hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿Quién eres tu jovencito?-

-Yo soy Al Bumblebee, Madame Umbrige,-

-Y puedo saber que es lo que no cree señor Bumblebee-

-Es muy simple, usted esta siendo injusta con la evaluación del profesor Lupin-

Remus solo le hacía señas a Dumbledore para que no siguiera, lo menos que quería era meterlo en problemas.

¿En serió?. Y en que se basa para semejante acusación.-

-es simple, solo ha charlado con las serpientes, eso no me parece justo, debería oír la opinión de los demás estudiantes, no solo de los que lamen las botas del ministerio-

-¡Pero que falta de respeto!- gritó Umbrige

-Pues es lo que pienso, y el profesor Lupin tiene todo mi apoyo, es uno de los mejores profesores de Defensa que conozco-

Remus miró al pelirrojo. -Al. Por favor-

Pero El resto de los Gryffindors ya habían entrado al aula.

-Pues no es el único que piensa eso- dijo Harry firmemente. -Yo también lo apoyo firmemente-

-Y yo- dijo Ron. Seguido de Hermione y el resto de los Gryffindors.

-Y creo que si les pregunta a las otras casas opinaran lo mismo que nosotros-

Ante la gran presión por todos los alumnos, Umbrige tragó saliva pero estaba decidida.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión, un híbrido como este es un peligro para todos ustedes, ¿acaso no lo ven?-

-Pues usted es una vieja tonta al pensar que.....-

Umbrige se exasperó. -Es suficiente jovencito, no se que clase de educación le dio su madre, pero yo no voy a permitir que ese lenguaje se use en el colegio, hablare con su jefa de casa para aplicarle el castigo pertinente-

Luego volteó hacia Remus, -y en cuanto usted, lo tendré vigilado-

Umbrige se fue directo en busca de McGonagall, y Remus se acercó a los chicos.

-No saben las gracias que les doy, pero no quiero que tengan problemas por mi causa, además no creo poder librarme de esta-

-Tu no te preocupes Remus- le dijo Al. -Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore no dejará que esa se salga con la suya-.

Tanto Remus como el trío se miraron unos a los otros.

55

Los días seguían pasando, y para la suma inquisitora no podía ser peor, después del castigo hacia Al. (el cual consistía en copiar "Debo respetar a los mayores"). El pelirrojo, con ayuda de su amigo el Poltergeist habían hecho que su estancia fuera un infierno.

Los gemelos también hacían su parte, si no se le veía con el cabello de algún color, Umbrige croaba entre los pasillos.

La única que no se veía muy contenta con ello era Hermione, ya que creía que solo les traería problemas al colegio.

Faltando una semana para las vacaciones de navidad, los chicos, enfrentaban su problema más próximo, a pesar de que Remus les había pedido que no se entrometieran, no podían dejar que Umbrige se saliera con la suya.

Ahora si se arrepentían de todo lo que le habían echo.

-¡Rayos!- gritó Ron. -No se me ocurre nada-

-Pero no debemos rendirnos- dijo Harry. -algo se nos tiene que ocurrir, Vamos Hermione tienes que ayudarnos-

-Esta bien- contestó la chica. -Pero solo por Remus-

Los días pasaban y nada todavía.

-Ya lo sé- gritó Harry. Y les pasó su idea a los demás.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. -No lo sé, suena arriesgada pero es lo único que tenemos-

-Entonces manos a la obra- dijo el ojiverde.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""#########################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4

Por fin llegó el día. Los estudiantes ansiosos partían hacia sus hogares, muy pocos alumnos se quedaron en el castillo.

Casi anochecía y Umbrige caminaba hacia la entrada principal a toda prisa, pero justo antes de salir Oyó que alguien la llamaba.

-Madame-

Ella giró y Dio un respingo al ver quien era.

Remus se acercó rápidamente. -¡Disculpe Madame! Necesito hablar con usted antes de que se vaya.-

Pero Umbrige siquiera se detuvo y siguió andando hacia la puerta.

-Espere un segundo-

Y Umbrige sin voltear le contestó.

-Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que día es hoy-

-Ah, OH, se refiere a que hoy hay luna llena, no se preocupe ya le dije que no soy peligroso-

Umbrige volteo a verlo. -Usted se volvió loco, un hombre lobo en noche de luna llena, no hay más peligro que ese.-

Y Umbrige salió de inmediato del castillo, Remus fue tras ella.

-Espere, necesito hablar con usted.-

Cuando la enviada del ministerio, salió se llevó un susto tremendo, el carruaje que se suponía que la esperaba no se encontraba, y peor aún el sol se había ocultado por completo y la luna llena adornaba el firmamento.

-¡Madame! Espere- y Remus llegó hasta ella.

-¡No se me acerque!-

Remus alzó ambas cejas. -Ya es de noche-

Umbrige lo miró con la boca abierta. -¿Cómo?.-

-Ya se lo dije, no soy peligroso-

Pero de pronto el ambiente se tensó, y el aire empezó a cambiar, se hizo frío.

-Que, ¿Qué esta pasando?- gritó Umbrige.

Remus sacó su varita, -Espere aquí, alguien se acerca-

Y entre las sombras de la noche, la silueta de un hombre se acercaba a ellos. Y con un la luz del primer relámpago su rostro se iluminó.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó Umbrige. -¡Es, es, es, es, es, SIRIUS BLA BLA BLA BLACK-

-Vaya, pero si soy muy popular- dijo el ojiazul.

-No se acerque, soy una empleada del ministerio, tendrá muchos problemas- y Umbrige sacó su varita.

-Ja- rió Sirius. -Señora ya estoy en grandes problemas, uno más no hará mella en mí, EXPELLIARMUS-

Y su varita salió volando. Sirius se acercaba lentamente. Pero Remus se interpuso entre los dos, y aunque Umbrige no lo veía Remus tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.-

-¡Suelta tu varita Black!- gritó.

-No te metas en esto, este asunto es entre la vieja bruja y yo-

-¿A quien le dices bruja asesino?-

Y Sirius se abalanzó, sobre ella.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-

Pero Remus entró al rescate, y se interpuso, haciendo que los dos hombres cayeran al suelo, forcejearon un poco.

-Corra al castillo- gritó Remus.

Y Sirius le dio un puñetazo haciendo que un chorro de sangre saliera de su nariz, Y Sirius salió corriendo por donde entró.

-Me las pagarás- gritó antes de esfumarse por completo.

Umbrige miró a Remus, y luego corrió hacia el castillo.

Remus se incorporó y echó a carcajadas sacó un pedazo de chicle lo mordió y de inmediato su nariz dejó de sangrar. Con paso decidido caminó hasta el bosque prohibido, y ya adentro, caminó hasta el hombre que lo miraba fijamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Te extrañe, tonto- le dijo.

Y Sirius con una gran sonrisa le contestó.

-Yo también-

Y Remus empezó a cambiar hasta dejar que adquirió una silueta femenina, un rostro en forma de corazón, y cabellos cortos color chicle.

-Gracias por venir a ayudar a Remus-

-Va. No es nada- contestó Tonks. -Remus es un chico genial, cuando me vuelvan a necesitar gustosa vendré-

-Por eso eres una de mis primas favoritas-

-Ah, ya basta haces que me sonroje, Sirius me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero, luego sospecharían-

-No te preocupes Tonks-

Y ambos se despidieron.

-Por cierto Sirius, salúdame a Al, y a los chicos-

El ojiazul alzó ambas cejas, y Luego se dirigió hacia la casa de los gritos.

En la sala común de GRYFFINDOR, el cuarteto reía a carcajada abierta.

-Ah, sido genial- reía Ron. -Vieron su cara, seguro funciona.-

-Pues yo espero que no haya repercusiones- dijo Hermione.

################# #######################33

Por fin amanecía y Remus abría los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron ese par de ojos azules inconfundibles.

-Ah, ¿Sirius? ¿Qué pasó?, por que me duele tanto la cabeza-

-No, es nada Moony, solo tuvimos una noche muy agitada.

Cuando Remus llegó al castillo, las miradas de confusión por parte de todo el cuerpo docente fueron inminentes. Sobre todo por parte de Snape, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué milagro, realizaron Potter y compañía esta vez?- le preguntó.

Remus frunció el ceño. -Ah, de que hablas Snape-

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo Lupin, tu aventura de anoche no pasó nada desapercibida-

-¿Qué?-

Pero Snape no pudo contestarle, porque Umbrige. Se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-¡Profesor Lupin!, que gusto poder verlo antes de que me vaya, solo quiero decirle que no se preocupe por lo que me quería decir anoche, ya lo consideré, y se lo digo de una vez Su trabajo me parece satisfactorio, así que no debe preocuparse por su puesto- y Umbrige salió del castillo escoltada por varios Aurores.

A la hora del desayuno, el cuarteto se encontraba muy sonriente. Cuando Remus se acercó a ellos.

-Muchachos.....................-


	10. Dragonaths

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic.

Aquel al que siempre temió. By Lars Black.

Este capítulo es especial, se basa en la línea temporal del sexto capítulo, Los chicos están en el séptimo curso, y su tipo es de FANTASÍA (mucha) y ACCIÓN.

Capítulo 10: Dragonaths. El camino hacia el más fuerte.

Las vacaciones de navidad habían llegado, y eran muy pocos los que se habían quedado en el castillo. Y por los pasillos del colegio tres amigos que cursaban su último año en el colegio caminaban sin ninguna preocupación.

-Por fin Vacaciones- gritó el pelirrojo de las gafas.

-Ya lo creo Dumbbers, aunque aún no entiendo porque nos quedamos en el castillo en vez de ir a mi casa-

-No te preocupes Ozzy, tengo un muy buen motivo-

-Pues mas vale que sea muy bueno Dumbbers...-

Alastor Moddy había perdido un ojo dos años atrás, cuando enfrentaron a un coleccionista de Animales Exóticos y liberaron al padre de los Fénix, pero sin embargo seguía siendo para muchas el mago más bien parecido del colegio, y ese parche en el ojo le daba un toque de rudeza que derretía a todas las féminas.

-... Rechacé irme con Paulette sólo por quedarme para escuchar lo que tenías que decirnos-.

-Si, lo sé Mad-Eye pero esto no podía esperar y quisiera su opinión antes de tener que contárselo a algún profesor.-

Tanto Michael cono Alastor se acercaron algo preocupados a su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede Albus?- preguntó Michael.

-No sé que me esta pasando chicos, pero últimamente he estado teniendo sueños muy extraños, Un niño se acerca a mí y me pide ayuda, al principio pensé que solo era uno de tantos sueños que tenía. Pero desde que Diciembre inició lo sueño todos los días, y el niño cada vez parece más desesperado.-

-¿No creerás que se trata de algo como lo del padre de los fénix? ¿o sí?- preguntó Michael

-Pues no lo sé, desde ese día he tenido el presentimiento de que el destino ya trazó un plan para mí y eso lo aborrezco-

Los tres amigos se miraron, Alastor sabía que algo así tenía que ocurrir, después de todo el también lo sentía, y estaba seguro de que Michael también.

-Te comprendemos Dumbbers, Yo siento lo mismo, algo en ese día nos cambió aunque talvez no queríamos admitirlo y por eso fingíamos que nada había ocurrido, pero ocurrió, todos tenemos marcas, no solo físicas- dijo señalando su parche. -Sino también en nuestro interior-

-No conocía ese lado filosófico en ti Mad-Eye- dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pues ya lo vez Dumbbers, no solo soy guapo, también tengo cerebro-

Y los tres echaron a reír.

-Bien, ahora hablando de lo que sueño, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-

-Solo podemos hacer una cosa- dijo Michael. -Ir a la biblioteca.-

Los tres, y de vez en cuando Peeves se unía a ellos, buscaron toda la información posible sobre sueños, trastornos del sueño, comunicación a través de los sueños, e incluso sueños proféticos.

-Aquí dice que tal vez alguien intenta hacer contacto contigo, pero tu le niega el acceso a tu mente por eso sólo escuchas parte de lo que te quieren decir- Dijo Michael.

-Pero aquí dice, que tal vez el mensaje toma la una forma que tu conozcas para que le tengas confianza- dijo Alastor.. -el niño con el que sueñas ¿Lo conoces?-

-No, nunca lo había visto en toda mi vida- Y Albus hizo memoria tratando de recordar algo que tal vez le fuera familiar. Cerró sus ojos, y se concentró.

Están en un bosque, se oye el crujir de las Hojas y voltea de inmediato, primero es una sombra pero poco a poco empieza a adquirir forma y color, es un niño delgado y de poca estatura, de cabellos Negros y largos, atados en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos son claros, tan claros que incluso parecen carecer de color, se acerca lentamente hasta que queda frente a él.

-_Ayúdame- _Le dice y lo toma de la mano. -_por favor ayúdame- _y le señala en una dirección.

-Yo te ayudo, quiero ayudarte, pero no sé que hacer, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-

-Albus, ALBUS, ¡ALBUS! ¡DESPIERTA!-

Albus abrió los ojos, se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo de la biblioteca temblando y empapado en sudor frío.

Alastor, se encontraba sujetándolo firmemente, mientras que Michael regresaba de la enfermería junto a madame Cloudless.

-¡Por las barbas de merlín! ¿qué esta pasando aquí?- y rápidamente le tomó la temperatura, apareció una camilla y se llevó el cuerpo de Albus a la enfermería.

Las siguientes horas. Fueron de constantes interrogatorios para Alastor y Michael por parte de los profesores y del director, pero incluso ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que había ocurrido, Ya entrando la noche se les permitió visitar a su amigo.

-¿Dumbbers que sucedió?- preguntó de inmediato Alastor. -Nos estabas contando lo que soñabas cuado de pronto, caíste al suelo-

-Y empezaste a Gritar- interrumpió Michael. -Gritabas que te soltara, que te hacia daño, y empezaste a ponerte pálido y frío, ¿Quién te hacía daño?-

Albus meditó por escasos segundos, no recordaba nada de aquello, pero lo que sí recordaba era lo que aquel chico le había señalado.

-Muchachos, sé lo que tengo que hacer, sé a donde dirigirme-

-¡Estas loco!- gritó Alastor. -Esa cosa casi te mata y aún quieres ayudarla-

-Cálmate Mad-Eye, Lo que sea que me estuviera haciendo daño, es lo que lastima al chico, necesitamos ayudarlo.-

-Pero tu no saldrás de la enfermería hasta que madame Cloudless te dé permiso y dudo que lo haga si no sabe que fue lo que te causó esa recaída-

-Ya lo sé Ozzy, pero eso no importa, mientras más nos tardemos, más peligroso se vuelve, si el chico intenta conectarse conmigo de nuevo no sé si aguantaré otro ataque como el anterior-

-Genial- dijo Alastor sarcásticamente. -Que buenas opciones nos dejas Dumbbers, o nos hacemos cargo de este Místico problema o te perdemos, que va no tenemos otra opción-

Michael rió un poco.

-Y tú de que te ríes- dijo Alastor.

-Nada, solo, ¿No se ha puesto a pensar porque todo nos tiene que pasar a nosotros y no a alguien más?-

Albus también rió. -Tienes razón Michael, creo que somos muy receptivos o algo por el estilo, es increíble que de los 500 alumnos que hay en el colegio, este chico me haya elegido a mí-

-Ya, ya, ya basta de esas cosas, haber Dumbbers, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-

Albus les explicó lo que había sucedido en el sueño, por alguna razón el bosque en el que estaban se le hacía muy familiar, y era lógico, ese bosque se trataba del bosque Prohibido, Habían estado tantas veces en el que ya conocían bastante acerca de el, pero el claro e donde charlaba con el chico nunca lo había visto. Pero una de las cosas que recordaba era que al elevar su vista un poco al cielo pudo ver una parte del castillo, la torre norte, eso indicaba que ese lugar debía estar en esa dirección.

-Espera un segundo- gritó Alastor. -Estas diciéndome que tenemos que ir al bosque Prohibido para buscar el lugar en donde supuestamente hablas con ese niño-

-Si- dijo Albus y luego arqueó una ceja. -No me digas que tienes miedo-

-Yo no tengo miedo-

-Ya Alastor, además una experiencia así nos servirá para nuestro entrenamiento como Aurores, imagina lo adelantados que estaremos, primero rescatamos al padre de los fénix, y luego salvamos a alguien de una fuerza maligna, Yo diría que ya deberían darnos nuestras licencias-

-Tienes razón- y ambos rieron.

Michael negó con la cabeza. -Hay ustedes que solo piensan en eso, no se han puesto pensar que si lo que Albus dice es cierto, el montón de cosas que podríamos aprender, o incluso, podría encontrar materiales increíbles que sirvan para la fabricación de varitas.-

-Ozzy, tu eres el que solo piensa en varitas-

Como supusieron Madame Cloudless le negó rotundamente salir de la enfermería, pero eso no iba a detenerlos.

Albus transformó un montón de almohadas en sí mismo, las acomodó de una manera de que pareciera que dormía la siesta. Michael le dio pequeños detalles como pequeños ronquidos y algo de movimiento para que pensaran que respiraba.

Mientras tanto Alastor ya los esperaba Cerca de la cabaña del guardabosques, para darles cualquier alerta si se veían señales de movimiento.

-Rayos, que frío hace- y se frotó las manos. -Me hubiera traído una bufanda o algo por el estilo, ¿Por qué demonios tardan tanto?.

Pero en la enfermería Albus y Michael aguardaban.

Del otro lado del castillo, Peeves habían empezado a hacer todo el desorden posible, y el celador junto a los maestros que se encontraban en turno tuvieron que ir a detenerlo.

-¿Qué esperamos?- preguntó Michael.

Pero de repente una llamarada roja apareció delante de ello.

-Vámonos, el camino está libre-

Michael negó. -Solo tu utilizarías a un fénix para espiar los pasillos del colegio-

-No es para tanto Michael, a Fawkes le encanta hacer de espía-

Y los dos corrieron hasta los terrenos del colegio, en donde Alastor los esperaba, Fijaron su rumbo y emprendieron su marcha hacia el bosque prohibido.

A pesar de que la luz de la luna iluminaba todo a su alrededor, las copas de los árboles eran muy abundantes y la luz no lograba filtrarse lo suficiente, pronto la oscuridad se hizo total.

-Lumus- dijo Michael, para luminar un poco el lugar. Y siguieron avanzando. Albus y Alastor sostenían sus varitas con firmeza esperando cualquier indicio de movimiento para atacar, pero el bosque estaba tranquilo, tal vez incluso más de lo normal.

Mientras más se adentraban la nieve del suelo iba desapareciendo, hasta solo dejar la tierra llena de hojas y ramas muertas, sin embargo el aire se hacía más pesado y denso y el frió mucho más intenso.

Caminaron durante casi media hora antes de detenerse. Algo no estaba bien.

-Esto no me gusta chicos- dijo Michael. -No escucho nada, siquiera a los grillos-

-Ya lo sabemos- dijo Alastor. -Tal vez esto no fue muy buena idea-

Albus empezaba a creer lo mismo, y si todo aquello no era más que un simple sueño, y si lo que había pasado no había sido más que una simple recaída.

Pero de pronto escucharon el crujir de varias ramas.

Alastor apuntó su varita hacia el origen, después de todo sus sentidos se habían agudizado un poco después de que perdiera su ojo.

-Hay algo en esos arbustos- dijo suavemente. -Michael, ten cuidado y colócate entre Albus y yo, cuando te diga enfoca el Lumus en aquella dirección, Albus cuando cuente tres........-

-Ya lo sé Alastor, no soy tonto ni nada por el estilo-

-Bien, uno...... dos... ¡TRES!-

Pero apenas dijo tres y una criatura enorme saltó de entre los arbustos y corrió hacia ellos.

-Agáchense- gritó Albus y la criatura galopante saltó sobre ellos.

-Es un centauro- gritó Michael.

-Ya lo se- dijo Alastor, -no estoy completamente ciego- y apuntó su varita.

-No, espera Mad-Eye, baja tu varita, si cree que lo atacaremos de verdad nos atacará-

Aquel centauro era enorme, y de largo pelaje color paja, después de saltar a los chicos dio media vuelta y se colocó frente a ellos.

-¿Quién sois ustedes, y que hacéis en mis dominios?, pero el centauro vio la varita que Michael utilizaba para el Lumus. -Magos- susurró, pero la bastante alto para que los chicos entendieran.

Albus se puso al frente de sus amigos.

-Mi Nombre es Albus Dumbledore.......- dijo, y al oír su nombre el centauro pareció crisparse un poco.

-Si, las estrellas me han hablado de ti joven Dumbledore- y el centauro elevó la mirada al cielo.

Albus alzó ambas cejas.

-.......Y ellos son mis amigos, Alastor Moddy y Michael Ollivanders-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y Albus continuó. -Venimos de Hogwarts, y como usted supone somos magos-

El centauro se acercó hacia los chicos, y acercó su rostro tanto que Albus podía oír su respiración.

-No me has contestado que hacéis un trío de magos en mis dominios-

-Buscamos algo- contestó seguro.

Y esta vez fue centauro el que parecía perplejo con aquella respuesta.

-Es un lugar, un claro en el bosque, lo único que sabemos que se encuentra al norte de nuestra escuela, no es muy grande, Pero lo suficiente para que la nieve y los rayos de sol toque su suelo-

El centauro dio varias vueltas a su alrededor.

-Es peligroso, el bosque es un lugar peligroso, en el habitan cosas que nunca han imaginado o peores.-

-Lo sabemos.- contestó Alastor. -Pero es necesario que encontremos ese lugar-

-¿Necesario?- dijo el centauro. -¿Qué es necesario en esta vida?-

Pero los chicos no entendieron a lo que se refería.

-Discúlpenos por entrar a sus dominios, pero tenemos que encontrar ese lugar lo antes posible.- dijo Albus. -Nuestros motivos son nuestros, y es nuestra decisión si deseamos revelarlos o no-

El centauro se acercó de nuevo al pelirrojo. -Sabias son tu palabras mago, poseen más sentido de lo que te imaginas, Por esta vez los dejaré pasar y regresar, si es que lo desean- Y con un movimiento de mano, un montón de arbustos se quitaron revelando una especie de camino que al parecer el paso de los años había deteriorado.

-Gracias- dijeron los tres.

Y el centauro les indicó el camino. -Cuando regresen llámenme, y los dejaré pasar de regreso-

-¿Cómo lo llamamos Señor?- preguntó Michael.

-Ifrael- y el centauro emprendió el galope.

De pronto, el bosque empezó a llenarse de vida, y no es que vieran algo, sino más bien que ahora escuchaban incluso el susurrar del viento al golpear con los árboles.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con "Las estrellas me han hablado de ti"?- le preguntó Michael al pelirrojo.

-Ozzy, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, los centauros son criaturas extrañas, filósofos de las estrellas, así que eso pudo ser cualquier cosa-

Caminaron Por al menos una hora, el frío se había vuelto insoportable y les calaba hasta los huesos.

Albus frotó sus manos, a pesar de levar guantes sentía como los dedos empezaban a entumírsele, Alastor y Michael, estaban en las mismas, ya tenían las capuchas arriba y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Dumbbers, esto no es normal- dijo Alastor. -Este frío es insoportable-

-Ya lo sé Alastor, mejor encendemos una fogata-

Reunieron un poco de ramas secas, y con un incendió las ramas empezaron a arder.

Los tres se colocaron frente al fuego, era bastante reconfortante, aunque peligroso, ya que cualquier criatura podía verlos ahora, pero ese era un riesgo que se atreverían a Correr.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, pero los tres pensaban lo mismo, en regresar, Y conforme fue avanzando la noche el frió se intensificó, no supieron como pero de pronto los tres se encontraron en las redes de Morfeo.

Alastor despertó de golpe, a su lado Michael todavía dormía, ya no hacía tanto frío a pesar de que su fogata se había extinguido, volteó hacia todos lados pero no había señal alguna del pelirrojo.

-Michael- gritó. -Albus no está, Albus no está- Y el rubio de los cabellos rizados despertó de golpe.

De pronto a lo lejos escucharon un grito. -DUMBBERS- dijeron al unísono y echaron hacia el origen.

Alastor era un poco más rápido, saltó un montón de arbustos y cayó de bruces sobre un montón de nieve, tan blanca que incluso podía calarle en el ojo.

Se levantó de golpe y Michael le dio alcance.

Ese era el claro que buscaban, al alzar la vista se podía ver perfectamente la torre norte del castillo, pero eso era ilógico, debían estar a varios Km. del castillo y este parecía estar muy cerca.

El sol brillaba e el cielo, y justo en el centro de ese claro se encontraba Albus tendido de rodillas sobre el suelo, un río de sangre surgía de el. Los chicos creyeron lo peor y corrieron hacia su amigo.

Lo que vieron ahí los impactó por completo.

Sobre los brazos de Albus, había un niño pequeño, no tendría más de cuatro años, pero estaba gravemente herido, toda la sangre era del pequeño. Y el pelirrojo lloraba lágrimas amargas.

-No pude ayudarlo, llegué tarde, ¡LLEGUE TARDE!- y golpeó el suelo.

-Albus- Pero Alastor no tenía palabras de consuelo.

Michael también estaba pasmado, la verdad no creía que ese niño fuera real, y ahora lo tenía frente a él. Bajó su mirada pero de pronto vio como el pequeño movía finamente su mano.

-Albus, esta vivo, todavía esta vivo- y corrió para sostenerlo.

El pequeño abrió los ojos, lágrimas salían de ellos. -Viniste- dijo suavemente mientras miraba al ojiazul. -Nadie me creía, pero yo sabía que ibas a venir-

Y tosió algo de sangre. -Tienes que ayudar a mi pueblo- Como pudo el pequeño le entregó un collar con un dije en forma de un Dragon enrollado sobre lo que parecía ser una especie de cetro.

-Esto te llevará- y señaló hacia la dirección que siempre le señalaba en sus sueños.

Y el pequeño cayó desmayado.

-Está gravemente herido- dijo Alastor mientras revisaba las heridas, si no lo atendemos pronto morirá.

-Tenemos que llevarlo al castillo de inmediato-

Pero Albus no decía nada, solo miraba hacia donde el chico le había señalado. -el pequeño se había sacrificado al tratar de pedirle ayuda, por dentro sabía que esa era su única oportunidad de ayudarlo, pero por otro lado no podía dejarlo ahí para que muriera.

Michael comprendió de inmediato lo que su amigo pensaba.

-Albus, No te preocupes, Yo lo llevaré al castillo, tu y Alastor deben ir-

El ojiazul miró a su amigo. -Ozzy, es peligroso, tal vez......-

-Ya lo sé Dumbbers, pero tengo que hacerlo, tu sabes que tienes que seguir-

Michael Se quitó su capa y envolvió al pequeño en ella, con su bufanda apretó la herida para que la hemorragia fuera menor.

Y con paso decidido se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

-No te preocupes Albus. Los dos lo lograran-

El ojiazul miró el hueco que había entre los árboles. -Alastor, quiero que sujetes fuerte mi capa y no vayas a abrir los ojos-

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-

-Es la única manera, no encontramos el claro hasta que cerramos los ojos, y si quiero encontrar la puerta tenemos que hacer lo mismo.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y empezaron a caminar hacia la dirección que les había dado. Caminaron con cuidado, poniendo a alerta sus demás sentidos, pero apenas dejaron de sentir la nieve sobre sus pies y cayeron.

-No Abras los ojos- gritó Albus.

La caída se hizo eterna, pero de pronto sintieron al duro suelo.

Alastor fue el primero en ponerse de pie, se había partido el labio por el golpe, Y Albus sentía un dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo. Tenía una herida bastante profunda.

Los dos abrieron los ojos y lo que vieron los dejó muy asombrados.

Ya no se encontraban en el bosque Prohibido, el lugar parecía mas bien un bosque normal, y no era invierno sino primavera ya que en el lugar abundaba el verde, las flores y toda clase de animales silvestres.

Alastor se limpió la sangre de su labio. -¿En donde estamos?-

Albus miró al cielo. -Creo que en el hogar del niño-

-te refieres a otra dimensión-

-No lo sé Mad-Eye- pero no cabe duda que esto no es el bosque prohibido.-

Por el calor, se quitaron las ropas de invierno que vestían, Albus rompió un poco su túnica y con ella vendó su herida. -Creo que Michael tenía razón, todo lo extraño nos pasa a nosotros-

Estuvieron pensando un tiempo que era lo que tenían que hacer, o hacia donde dirigirse.

-Oriéntame- dijo Alastor pero su varitas empezó a girar como loca. -Bueno eso no nos sirve de mucho-

Ya estaban desesperándose cuando de pronto oyeron a alguien acercarse, sacaron sus varitas y se prepararon, de entre los arbustos salió un hombre de largos cabellos negros cogidos en una coleta vestido de manera similar al niño-

-Cielos- gritó del susto.

Albus pudo notar que el hombre no tenía malas intenciones.

-¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó aún sin bajar su varita.

-Mi nombre es Goshi, hijo de Goji, por favor no me hagan daño, con sus ¿Ramas?, Yo solo busco a mi hijo-

Y ambos bajaron sus varitas. -disculpe señor, no queremos lastimarlo, pero nos tomó por sorpresa-

El hombre los miró confundidos, sobre todo a Albus. -qué extraño es el color de tu cabello-

Dijo. -Como el fuego-

Albus no dijo nada pero le inquietó la mirada en la que aquel hombre lo miró.

-Señor, estamos perdidos, nos podría decir hacia que dirección queda el pueblo más cercano- le preguntó Alastor

-Si, Caminen unos 200 m hacia aquella dirección y encontraran un camino, ese los llevará al pueblo.-

-Gracias-

Y los dos tomaron la dirección que aquel hombre les había indicado.

-Es extraño- dijo Albus. -Ese hombre me miró como si nunca hubiera visto un pelirrojo en su vida.-

-No importa, mientras antes arreglemos el problema al que venimos, más rápido regresaremos a Hogwarts-

Por fin llegaron al pueblo y las miradas no se hicieron esperar, Todos volteaban a ver al joven del extraño color de cabello y ojos del color del cielo.

-No me extraña que te volteen a ver Albus, todos en este pueblo tienen el cabello negro o castaño, y los ojos de todos son negros.-

Pero aquellas no eran más que de terror, ya que cada vez que se acercaban a alguien este le rehuía y se alejaba de ellos.

-Esto no me gusta, venimos a ayudarlos y nos tienen miedo, no se tu pero creo que fue mala idea venir aquí-

-Si ya lo creo Alastor, mejor vámonos-

Pero apenas abandonaron el pueblo y una mujer corrió tras ellos.

-Esperen, Esperen,- les gritó.

Los chicos voltearon, aquella mujer se les hacía muy familiar.

-Esperen, ¿En donde está Goki? ¿En donde esta mi hijo?-

Aquella pregunta los impresionó bastante, para empezar no sabían quien era Goki, a menos que.

-Señora- dijo Albus. -Su hijo tiene cuatro años, de cabello negro y ojos.........-

-Sin Color- terminó por decir la señora. -Si, el es mi hijo, hace días que desapareció, ¡Por favor Díganme en donde está!-

Albus no sabía como explicárselo a la señora, en ese momento su valor de Gryffindor le estaba fallando. Como decirle a una madre que su hijo estaba herido, y que tal vez no lograría salvarse.

-Espere un segundo señora- dijo Alastor. -¿Cómo supo que nosotros conocíamos a su hijo?.

-Por que el me lo dijo, Goki es.......... especial, desde que llegó a mi vida supe que lo era, es diferente a todos nosotros, el podía ver cosas que otros no podían ver, y me dijo que conocía a un joven de cabellos como el fuego y ojos del color del cielo, que el vendría a salvarnos, que el se encargaría de salvar a todos.- la señora desvió la mirada.

-Nadie le creía, ni yo, todas las noches desaparecía, y cuando lo seguíamos simplemente regresaba a la casa, ¿que clase de niño de cuatro años se sale de su casa a altas horas de la noche?- Las lágrimas empezaban a brotarle.

-Pero Goki desapareció, mi esposo lo busca arduamente en el bosque, ya había perdido la esperanza, pero de pronto estás aquí, y supe de inmediato que tu eras aquel joven del que mi hijo siempre hablaba.-

Albus no supo ni que pensar, pero Goki le había pedido ayuda.

-Señora, su hijo está bien, está a salvo con un amigo mío, sin embargo Goki me pidió que lo ayudara, que algo terrible le estaba pasando a su pueblo y que tenía que salvarlo. ¿Qué sucede?--

La señora lo miró afligida. -Nada, No sucede nada, el pueblo está en su máximo esplendor, la gente vive muy feliz, Por eso no era capas de creerle.-

Alastor y Albus se miraron, ¿entonces cual era el motivo por el cual estaban ahí?, ya nada tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido.

Pero de pronto el cielo empezó a nublarse, y un fuerte viento empezó a soplar, aquel viento era igual de frío al que sintieron antes de encontrar el claro.

Desde la colina en donde se encontraban, pudieron ver como los árboles de los alrededores comenzaban a secarse y a morir, y pequeño lago a un lado del pueblo a congelarse y justo en el centro del plaza principal un enorme agujero empezaba a crearse, era una especie de portal-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos corrieron hacia el origen de aquel agujero. Podían ver como los aldeanos corrían asustados.

De pronto de aquel agujero empezaron a salir siluetas, en un principio solo eran sombras pelo Luego lentamente adquirían forma humana.

Seres de larga cabellera color del fuego, su rostros eran finos, y las uñas de sus dedos afiladas te tal manera que podrían cortar cualquier cosa, pero lo que sin duda le llamaba la atención a Albus, eran sus ojos, Idénticos a los de Goki, tan claros que pareciera no tenían color.

Seis de esos seres aparecieron por aquel especie de portal, todos ellos eran muy parecidos, pero uno de ellos no lo era, Ese tenía la mirada llena de odio, ira, y su sobre su fino Rostro una cicatriz reciente.

Del portal salió otro ser, pero no se parecía en absoluto a los otros, este era bajo de estatura y muy feo, pero lo que más llamaba la estación era uno de sus ojos que era más grande que el otro y de un color azul metálico. Este giraba completamente de un lado hacia el otro y luego quedaba completamente fijo en una posición.

Alastor y Albus se acercaron lo más que pudieron a aquellos extraños seres.

El que parecía ser el líder se acercó al sujeto del extraño ojo.

-Barrad, Dime, ¿el está aquí?-

El ojo giró y giró hasta quedar fijo directo a donde ellos se encontraban.

-Si mi señor Knighul, él esta aquí-

-Perfecto, así podremos terminar lo que nunca debió ser- El sujeto se tocó la herida de su rostro.

El frío aumentaba considerablemente a cada paso que aquel ser daba. Unos aldeanos corrieron tratando de alejarse, y el ser con un movimiento de su brazo los paralizó de inmediato, y los arrastró hacia él.

-Knighiary, Sal de tu escondite o mataré a estas personas a las que tanto amas.-

Albus supuso que llamaba a Goki, sin embargo el no estaba aquí, estaba en su mundo, pero ese ser creía que estaba en el pueblo.

Entonces comprendió el porque.

-Alastor, Amigo, no tienes que hacer esto, es algo que yo debo enfrentar-

-Si, ya lo sé Dumbbers, pero conmigo a tu lado.-

Albus salió de su escondite y se reveló ante aquel ser.

-Goki no está aquí- dijo. -Pero que esto es lo que buscas- Y sacó el collar con el dije del Dragon enrollado en el cetro.-

Knighul quedó asombrado ante aquel joven que se había presentado frente a el, tenía el símbolo de la familia de los descendientes del gran Dragon Knigharash, el cabello color del fuego, pero no lo era, y sin embargo portaba el emblema de la familia.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- gritó.

Albus se acercó lentamente con el emblema en lo alto. -Goki me lo dio-

Knighul rió a carcajadas, -Con que no sobrevivió,- y pasó su afiladas uñas por su rostro. -Era lógico, era un adefesio que no merecía vivir-

Tanto Albus como Alastor ( que se movía lentamente hacia ellos) comprendieron. Ese maldito era el que había herido al pequeño, y no solo eso, sino al parecer Goki era mitad de esa raza y mitad de la raza de los aldeanos del pueblo.

-Esto, va a ser muy sencillo, con Knighiary muerto solo tengo que tomar el medallón y me convertiré el soberano de todo los Dragonaths, ¡Tráiganmelo!-

Los Otros cinco saltaron sobre Albus, y este usando los grandes reflejos que el Quidditch le había dejado logró esquivarlos, desenfundó su varita y gritó -EXPELLIATE-

Dos de los Dragonaths salieron expulsados hacia una de las casa cercanas, los otros tres miraron con asombro al joven.

Albus los apuntó con su varita. -Siquiera lo piensen-

Pero los Dragonaths no se rendían fácilmente. Aspiraron y soltaron lanzas de hielo sobre el ojiazul.

-¡PROTEJO!- gritó Albus y las lanzas se hicieron pequeñas astillas.

Pero los otros dos Dragonaths ya se habían recuperado. Y lanzaron una jaula de Hielo a su alrededor.

Albus apuntó su varita hacia los barrotes de Hielo. -Incendio- gritó y los barrotes se deshicieron.

-FLAMARE- Gritó y una llamarada salió de su varita. Uno de los Dragonaths literalmente se tragó todo de un bocado.

-Ah que estúpido fuiste Albus- se dijo a si mismo y se golpeo la cabeza.

-AQUA- Gritó y un chorro de agua golpeó a su agresores, haciendo que estos quedaran inconscientes.

Knighul estaba molesto, sus hombres eran unos inútiles, no podían ni con un simple adolescente.

-Barrad, encárgate de él-

Barrad se colocó con paso lento se acercó a Albus. Fijó el ojo metálico sobre el.

-Puedo ver que tienes talento muchacho, pero tu magia es inferior, nada comparada con nuestra magia.-

Y Con un movimiento de su mano la varita de Albus salió volando por los aires. El ojiazul no podía creerlo, estaba indefenso.

-Ahora sientes miedo muchacho, no has sentido lo suficiente-

Y de pronto Albus, sintió como si su cuerpo se partiera en dos, cayó al piso temblando y sudando frío, entonces recordó, se sentía igual que aquel día en la biblioteca, sentía como la vida se le escapaba.

Alastor veía lo que esa horrible cosa le hacía a su amigo, Barrad tomó el medallón del cuello de Albus, estaba a punto a entregárselo a su líder, cuando de pronto Alastor le saltó encima.

-¡DEJA A MI AMIGO! Estúpida masa horrenda-

El golpe fue tan duro que el ojo metálico de Barrad salió rodando.

Albus sintió la vida regresar a su cuerpo, vio como Alastor se batía en duelo con Barrad. Y a un lado el medallón de Dragon. Rápidamente buscó su varita, no estaba muy lejos.

-ACCIO medallón- gritó.

Pero del otro Lado Knighul, también quería el medallón, y se empezó a librar una pelea de fuerza y concentración.

Knighul tenía ventaja, su magia sin varita era sin duda muy poderosa y Albus empezaba a perder terreno, y las heridas en su cuerpo no le ayudaban mucho.

Alastor estaba batallando con esa cosa, era increíble que fuera tan ágil, pero sin su ojo mágico, no parecía tan poderoso sin embargo seres como Barrad son traicioneros, llenos de tratas y engaños. Y en una muestra de debilidad engañó al joven Moody.

Barrad reía. -Ustedes seres inferiores, no son nada contra el poder de los Dragonaths.

-¿De que te regocijas, basura, siquiera eres uno de ellos?-

-CALLA- gritó mientras alejaba a Alastor a lo lejos. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo, seguía luchando con todo su poder, pero no era suficiente, si quería vencer contra su enemigo tenía que ser más fuerte, tenía que ser más fuerte.

-No, te esfuerces jovencito, nunca me vencerás- Knighul, enfocó su fuerza y con tan solo abrir su dedos el enlace se rompió haciendo que Albus cayera hacia atrás.

El medallón voló directo hacia las manos del Dragonath. Y con solo tocarlo un brillo intenso se extendió por todo el lugar. Las nubes empezaron a arremolinarse, y el frío se hizo insoportable, cuando el brillo desapareció Barrad observaba como su amo había sufrido una metamorfosis.

Sus rojos cabellos se extendían hasta tocar el suelo y ya no poseía esa fina complexión sino que era más gruesa y definida, las garras eran aún más largas, de su boca sobresalían unos fieros colmillos, pero la mayor diferencia eran una enormes alas que sobresalían de su espalda.

En su armadura sobresalía el medallón del Dragon.

Barrad se acercó a su amo.

-Señor, lo ha logrado- y se echó a su pies.

Knighul se miró, inspeccionando cada detalle de su nuevo cuerpo, apretó sus puños y miró a sus lacayos.

-Ustedes ya no me sirven- Y con tan solo mover su mano. Los otros Dragonaths se hicieron polvo.

Barrad seguía echado a su pies. -Mi señor, lo ha conseguido, es el más poderoso-

Alastor corrió a donde Albus estaba echado en el suelo, completamente frío y sin energía.

-Amigo, creo que esta vez si la hicimos en grande-

-Ya lo sé Mad- Eye, Pero como te dije antes, el destino ha preparado otras cosas para mí, y este no será nuestro Fin.

Albus se puso de pie. -¡KNIGHUL! Gritó y echó a correr rumbo a el.

Albus siquiera llevaba su varita pero algo en su mirada de decía a Alastor que su amigo tenía algo en mente.

El Dragonath sonrió con superioridad, esa basura nunca le haría nada. -Muere- y la palma de su mano salió una esfera de fuego.

Albus con suma agilidad la esquivó, y el Dragonath lanzó varias más, Pero el pelirrojo volvió a esquivarlas E hizo gala de su arrogancia.

-Vamos dragoncito de pacotilla, lo puedes hacer mejor-

Obviamente el Dragonath no se iba a quedar tranquilo, Apretó sus puños y corrió hasta el pelirrojo dando un zarpazo que Albus logró esquivar por tan solo unos milímetros. Knighul volvió a arremeter solo que esta ves su golpe fue certero o eso creyó porque una luz plateada cubría al pelirrojo.

Alastor no podía creer lo que veía, Magia sin varita, Albus había invocado un protejo a su alrededor y eso le había salvado.

-CONJENTUS- gritó. Y el hechizo de conjuntivitis golpeó al Dragonath.

Albus rió, -Algo tan simple, pero muy efectivo-

Pero Knighul estaba lejos de quedar fuera. Y empezó a reír, -eres listo muchacho, pero ya estoy harto de jugar-

Y sin que Albus se diera cuenta. Ya tenía las sus garras encajadas en la parte derecha de su pecho.

Knighul acercó su rostro al del pelirrojo. -No creíste que podías ganarme ¿verdad?........ Knighiary no lo hizo, ahora nadie lo hará-

Y con fuerza lanzó al pelirrojo hasta donde Alastor lo apuntaba con su varita. Albus calló en seco, estaba gravemente herido, ahora si, su aventura había acabado.

Barrad se regocijaba en sí mismo. Su amo le había concedido el honor de acabar con ellos, así que la masa se movía hacia los magos, pero de pronto el suave canto de un ave llenó el lugar.

-Fawkes- susurró Albus.

Y las nubes del cielo se rompieron cuando el ave cantora pasó por ellas, pero el ave no venía sola Michael y Goki venían con ella.

-¡Albus!- gritó Michael al ver a su amigo herido y corrió hacia el. -No te preocupes Albus, Fawkes está aquí, Ya verás que tu fénix sirve para más que llevar el correo y espiar los corredores-

Fawkes voló hasta su dueño, y lloró por el. Las lágrima del fénix tienen cualidades curativas, y a cada lágrima del fénix las heridas de su cuerpo empezaban a sanar.

Pero mientras Michael atendía a su amigo el pequeño Goki, miraba desafiante a su Tío.

-Así que sobreviviste Knighiary, lástima que ahora tendrás que morir, como el traidor de tu padre-

Goki miró a su tío, -Papa no era un traidor-

-Que ingenuo eres Knighiary, tu padre se casó con esa cosa- dijo con desprecio. -Y deshonró a toda la familia, pero tener un bastardo era demasiado, era un sacrilegio hacia nuestra sangre real, su error tenía que desaparecer, Créeme a pesar de ser mi hermano disfrute al deshacerme de él-

Knighaul era el heredero al trono de los Dragonaths pero su amor por una humana lo llevó a rechazar su trono. Sin embargo las antiguas tradiciones indican que el poder para gobernarlos solo puede ser heredado al hijo mayor. Pero cuando Knighaul rechazó el trono, los Dragonaths se quedaron con sin líder y condenó a toda su raza.

Su hermano sediento de poder lo asesinó con la intención de quedarse con el reste, pero Knighaul ya había tenido un hijo y estando enterado del destino que le esperaba lo escondió del mundo.

Ahora Knighiary estaba enterado de su pasado, y estaba listo para hacer cumplir su destino.

Gritó, gritó con todo su ser -AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH- una luz lo cubrió y cuando el brillo desapareció donde antes estaba el pequeño Goki, ahora se encontraba un Dragonath adulto, muy parecido a su enemigo en turno, solo que su cabello seguía siendo negro azabache.

Y la lucha comenzó.

Ambos volaban por los cielos, sus garras se encontraban en potentes golpes, esferas de fuego y Hielo surcaban por todos los cielos, y destellos de luz cegaban a los presentes.

Ambos se miraban fervientemente, de pronto Knighiary sintió un fuerte golpe detrás de él y una fuerza que lo aprisionaba.

-JaJA, Eres un tonto si pensaste que jugaría limpio-

Desde el suelo Barrad Hechizaba al joven Dragonath, Knighiary era golpeado y herido salvajemente por su tío. Pero Los magos no se quedarían cruzados de brazos.

Alastor, Michael lanzaron hechizos contra Barrad, mientras que Albus creaba un escudo alrededor de Goki y lo traía de regreso al suelo.

-Goki, Goki, debes resistir- le dijo.

El Dragonath abrió los ojos. -Albus cabello de fuego, ayúdame, ayúdame a preservar a mi especie, por favor ayúdame-

-¿Qué hago Goki?, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-

Y entonces Albus lo comprendió, ¿Por qué había sido escogido? ¿Por qué Goki le pedía ayuda? Y sobre todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Michael tenía razón, lo único que tenía que hacer era abrir su mente.

Cerro sus ojos, y trató de relajarse.

Caminaba por el bosque, llega al claro, y se encuentra con el niño de los cabellos negros.

-Ayúdame- le dice.

Y Albus le toma la mano, -No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré-

Y juntos atraviesan por la puerta hacia la otra dimensión.

Abrió los ojos, se sentía diferente, se sentía distinto, ya no era Albus, ya no era Goki.

Era Un Dragonath, cabellos de fuego y brillantes ojos azules como el cielo.

Knighul no podía creer lo que veía. -No te servirá de nada Knighiary, yo tengo el medallón, yo tengo el poder y ni tu ni nadie lograran acabar conmigo, soy invencible-

Knighul enfocó toda su fuerza, sus garras se hicieron más grandes y su cuerpo empezó a volverse más tosco, la armadura que lo cubría voló en pedazos, sobre su piel empezaron a salir escamas, escamas de Dragon. Y sus ojos que antes no poseían color ahora estaban inyectados de sangre.

Cuando la transformación terminó arrojó una gran llamarada por su boca.

Knighiary rió. -Nunca lo comprenderás tío, hay cosa más importantes que el poder, y si eso es lo que te interesa tu nunca lo tendrás, el medallón no es más que un símbolo, el poder reside en nuestro interior- Y una llama cubrió la garra derecha del Dragonath.

-ARMUS- dijo y aquella flama tomó la forma de una espada.

Los dos Dragonaths volaron uno hacia el otro, provocando un choque en donde las ondas producidas derivaron varios edificios alrededor.

-¡PROTEJO!- y un escudo lo protegió. -¡SAGITTA FLAMARE!- y un montón de flechas ardientes salieron de la palma de su mano.

Sin embargo nada atravesaba la dura piel del Dragon.

En todo su cuerpo los dragones solo tienen un punto débil, y en el cuerpo de Knighul aquel lugar estaba siendo protegido por el medallón.

Knighiary supo lo que tenía que hacer aunque eso significaba tener que convertirse en lo que siempre odio: Un asesino.

-Lo siento tío, pero lo tengo que hacer-

Con ágil movimiento esquivó un ataque de su tío, y dirigió su ataque directo al medallón, en un principio no sucedía nada, pero de pronto una grieta apareció en este y luego se partió en dos.

La espada seguía su trayecto, atravesaría el punto vulnerable y acabaría de sellar su destino.

_No, espera _escuchó en su interior, _No lo hagas, no ensucies tus manos por alguien como el_

-Pero Albus, debo hacerlo, es la única forma-

Pero esos momentos de indecisión fueron suficientes para que Knighul se recuperara y les asestara un fuerte golpe.

Knighiary cayó hasta el suelo. El golpe lo había herido bastante, sin embargo su tío no tendría la misma compasión Cayó en picada sobre el asestándole otro golpe fulminante, lo golpeaba sin piedad.

Sin embargo del otro lado algo increíble estaba sucediendo. Michael y Alastor en pleno duelo con Barrad fueron cegados de pronto por el brillo que la horrible criatura empezaba a emitir.

Se oyó un chillido y una enorme bola de fuego empezó a cubrirlo, La horrenda piel se derretía Y con una pequeña explosión el fuego desapareció dando lugar a una cortina de Humo y polvo.

Michael logró conjurar un escudo a tiempo, y cuando el humo se disipó ambos pudieron ver lo que había quedado de Barrad: Nada.

En el centro de todo se encontraba un Dragonath, sus cabellos eran largos hasta la cintura y unas majestuosas alas salían de su espalda, y sobre su fino rostro una herida sobre el ojo derecho (Alastor se sintió identificado con el) y lo único que traía puesto era un pantalón completamente destrozado. Los chicos podían ver las múltiples heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo.

El Dragonath los vio, pero luego volteó hacia donde Knighiary estaba siendo Golpeado.

-Knighul- dijo en un susurro. Y elevó vuelo hacia allá.

Goki, estaba mal herido, y toda sus fuerzas se habían agotado, su tío estaba a punto de darle el golpe final.

-MUERE- gritó.

Pero de pronto Knighul sintió un fuerte dolor, no lo había visto venir, pero ahora tenía las garras de su hermano enterradas hasta lo más profundo de su pecho.

-Knighaul, ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Tu hechizo se rompió Hermano, Al romperse el medallón la maldición que echaste sobre mi se rompió-

El Dragonath estaba herido de muerte. -Ja, Acabaste conmigo, salvaste a esa aberración que nunca debió haber nacido, pero si me voy no me iré solo-

Y con su último signo de vida asestó un golpe mortal sobre su hermano.

Knighul ardió hasta convertirse en cenizas que el viento se encargo de esparcir.

Knighaul cayó de rodillas sobre el piso, miró a donde su hijo yacía medio inconsciente.

El cuerpo de Knighiary brilló y cuando el resplandor desapareció, en el suelo se encontraba el pequeño Goki y a su lado Albus, ambos estaban bastante heridos pero sus vidas no corrían peligro.

Alastor y Michael corrieron hacia su amigo.

-¡Albus¡ Albus, ¿Estas bien?-

Y el pelirrojo contestó. -Créanme amigos Podría estar mejor, pero creo que llegando a casa me pasaré lo que resta de las vacaciones en cama sin hacer nada-

Goki por su parte corrió hacia su padre.

-¡Papá, creí que estabas muerto!-

-Y en cierta forma lo estaba hijo- El Dragonath revolvió el cabello de su hijo. -Siento haberte abandonado cuando pequeño, pero no tenía otra opción.-

-No te preocupes papá, Albus tiene un Ave que te puede curar, lo hizo conmigo, te pondrás bien-

Knighaul tosió sangre. -No hijo, lo siento, pero mi tiempo ha pasado, Además tu madre me espera-

El pequeño Goki soltaba lagrimas amargas. -Papá no quiero que me dejes, no quiero que me dejes solo-

-No estas solo hijo, nunca lo estuviste, tu madre Angie te ama, igual que tu padre Goshi, Ellos son tu familia, debes entenderlo- y le limpio las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Si, lo entiendo papá-

El Dragonath murió, su cuerpo ardió pero sus cenizas permanecieron en el lugar, Goki las recogió, y cuando estuviera listo las regresaría al palacio de los Dragonath en donde descansa todos los restos de los de su especie.

Goki se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los tres magos.

-Gracias-

-Va, no es nada- dijo Alastor. -Estamos acostumbrados a lidiar con cosas tan extrañas como estas-

-¿Y dinos Goki, que piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?- preguntó Michael.

-Soy el líder de los Dragonaths, el destino de mi pueblo ahora recae en mí, pero todavía no estoy listo, viviré una vida normal aquí con mi familia, y cuando el día llegue regresaré para tomar mi lugar.-

-Me parece sensato- dijo Albus.

-Sin Embargo hay algo que debo hacer, Ustedes no soy de este mundo, pertenecen a otro lugar y a otro tiempo.-

-Y de verdad nos gustaría regresar- sentenció Alastor.

-Si, ya lo sé- dijo Goki. -Muchachos nunca los olvidaré-

-Y nosotros tampoco- dijo Albus.

Goki los miró y alzó su mano al cielo. -No estaría tan seguro- dijo en un susurro.

De pronto Todo fue oscuridad total para los tres magos.

El frío era insoportable.

Cuando el pelirrojo abrió los ojos se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio, a su lado sus amigos descansaban sobre las otras camas. La cabeza le dolía horrores y se sentía en extremo mal.

Madame Cloudless al ver que por fin había despertado se acercó a el.

-Vaya, Vaya, si que estarán en problemas jovencito, pero ahora será mejor que descanse- Le tomó la temperatura.

-La fiebre ya disminuyó, pero aún esta alta, Que suerte tuvieron, sino hubiera sido por los centauros del bosque sepa el cielo que les hubiera ocurrido-

Albus trató de recordar lo que había sucedido. Habían salido para usar el claro, pero el frío era muy intenso y prendieron una fogata, estaban arrepentidos de haber salido al bosque, al parecer sus sueños no eran mas que sueños. Pero luego todo lo demás era confuso.

Cuando por fin salieron de la enfermería, Los tres se llevaron tremendo regaño por parte del director Pricklet, no fueron expulsados, pero tendrían que cumplir con detención durante lo que restaba del año escolar.

Ya estando los tres en la sala común.

-Bueno, no todo fue perdida de tiempo dijo Albus- con una gran sonrisa. -Al menos conocimos al señor de los centauros-

-A Ver Dumbbers, déjame inclinar la balanza, Por un lado tenemos el echo de que conocimos al señor de los centauros, por el otro tenemos que casi nos morimos congelados en el bosque por hacerte caso y Detención con Finney por lo que queda del año, rayos, si que esta difícil- dijo Alastor.

Y los tres echaron a carcajadas.

El tiempo siguió pasando y por in llegó Navidad, como ellos eran los únicos en toda la torre de GRYFFINDOR, los regalos que había ahí eran solo para ellos.

Eran un montón, así como también un montón de vociferadores de todos los miembros de sus familias.

Pero debajo del árbol había tres paquetes que no venían de ninguno de sus parientes.

-¿Quién nos habrá mandado esto?- Preguntó Michael.

-Quien sabe, no dice-

-Pues que más da- dijo Albus, -Ya están aquí y son para nosotros-

Michael abrió el suyo, se trataba de un trozo de madera Blanco, a su lado venía una nota

"Para una varita muy especial, este trozo de madera provine del árbol más antiguo de todos Macklar"

Y la nota se hizo cenizas.

Albus y Alastor alzaron una ceja.

-¿Quién te enviaría un trozo de madera?-

A lo que Michael negó.

El siguiente en abrirlo fue Albus.

Pero de su caja solo salió un montón de polvo que lo hizo estornudar. En el fondo venía una nota.

"Para ti, el regalo más especial de todos, el conocimiento, úsalo bien"

Y la nota se hizo cenizas.

-Ya no quiero abrir el mío- Dijo Alastor. -Para Michael, u trozo de madera, Para Albus un montón de polvo, no quiero ver lo que me tocará a mí-

Y Alastor abrió su regalo. -AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¿Qué demonios es eso?- gritó mientras soltaba la caja, y el regalo salía rodando de ella.

-Parece un ojo- dijo Michael.

Y Alastor leyó la nota que venía en la caja.

"Pensé que esto te serviría, te ayudará a ver lo que los demás no pueden".

Alastor recogió "El ojo" y lo metió a un vaso de agua.

-No se quien nos daría estos regalos, pero debe ser alguien muy extraño- dijo e intentó ponérselo.

El ojo empezó a girar de un lado a otro y luego quedó fijo hacia la habitación de las chicas.

-Si extraño, pero increíble- y puso una gran sonrisa.

Albus se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana, miró hacia el bosque prohibido.

-Tienes razón Alastor, Increíble- y suspiró.

Este capítulo ya terminó.

Espero que le haya gustado la historia.

En el siguiente ya continuará con la línea normal. Y se llamará.

__

Ayudando a Sirius.


	11. Atrapado

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todos quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic.

Aquel al que siempre temió by Lars Black.

Capítulo 11: Atrapado,

Haber ayudado a Remus con el problema que tenía con la profesora Umbrige le dio bastante satisfacción al cuarteto pero lo que nunca tomaron el cuenta eran las repercusiones que esto pudiera causar.

Empleados del ministerio y aurores empezaron a llegar a montones al castillo y todos estaban ahí por un motivo: Capturar a Sirius Black. Y como llevaban una orden directa del ministerio tenían autorización de revisar todo el castillo, sus alrededores y el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

El cuarteto miraba con aprensión todos sus movimientos y solo deseaban que Sirius no fuera encontrado.

A la hora de la comida todos estaban bastante callados, y eso llamó la atención de Remus. El cual se acercó desde la mesa de los profesores.

-Y ustedes ¿Por qué tienen esa cara?-

-Eh, Remus, hay algo que quisiéramos decirte- Dijo Harry.

Y le contó todo lo que habían echo para que la profesora Umbrige lo dejara en paz.

El rostro de Remus perdió cambió a uno más severo. -Ya se me hacía extraño que cambiara de opinión tan drásticamente, Agradezco que se preocupen por mi, Pero por ningún motivo deben estar haciendo esas cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias-

Remus en verdad estaba molesto. Y miró a Harry. -Me sorprende de ti jovencito...... Como no pudieron imaginar que algo así sucedería, Umbrige Trabaja para el ministerio y este anda tras él-

-Si, ya lo sabemos Remus- dijo Al. -Pero aún podemos ayudarlo-

Y Remus lo miró incluso más molesto que a Harry. -Al, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente falta de madurez, no quiero que tengan más problemas o que incluso metan a Hocicos en más-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las redadas terminaron y para fortuna de todos Sirius no apareció, aunque Albus no creía que fuera pura suerte, ya que Kinsgley y Tonks se encontraban en el grupo de aurores que lo buscaba..

Pero para Albus los problemas no terminaban, Ron les había ofrecido que pasaran las navidades en la madriguera y Harry había aceptado de inmediato, lo cual cambiaba por completo sus planes ya que durante las vacaciones pensaba ocuparse de algunos asuntos que necesitaban su atención. Entre ellos la intromisión del ministerio, la verdad era que tenía que hacer acto de presencia.

Pero por otro lado no debía dejar a Harry solo, mucho menos con las últimas noticias que Severus le traía de su visita al lado de Voldemort.

Según Snape, Voldemort estaba muy interesado en el ministerio de magia, en especial en departamento de misterios, Aunque Snape no entendía el porque, Albus si, y si Voldemort estaba interesado en ello Harry corría más peligro del que imaginaba.

-¿Y bien Al, vas a venir o no?, por que Hermione va a ir a esquiar con sus padres-

-Tenlo por seguro Ron- contestó.

Al día siguiente partían hacia King Cross. Y en su habitación se la pasaron hablando de todo lo que harían hasta ya entrada la noche, Cuando Ron y Harry por fin se durmieron el pelirrojo se quedó observando el techo de su cama pensando en lo que Snape le había dicho.

-Rayos- no logrando conciliar el sueño se puso de pie y bajó hacia la sala común. Apareció un poco de polvos Flu y los arrojó a la chimenea.

-Al despacho del director- Gritó.

Y en una nube de polvo y Hollín apareció en su despacho.

Fawkes al verlo voló hasta su hombro.

-Hola amigo- y lo acarició. -Debes estar algo aburrido-

Albus miró a su alrededor, y se dirigió al armario de la derecha. Lo abrió y frunció el ceño, lo que buscaba no se encontraba ahí.

-ACCIO pensadero- gritó. Pero nada ocurrió.

-Rayos, Le voy a decir a Minerva que no toque mis cosas-

Y entonces miró hacia una de las estanterías, en ella se encontraba el sombrero Seleccionador.

-Sombrero, Sombrero-

Y uno de los dobleces se convirtió en boca. -¿Si? profesor Dumbledore-

-Sombrero me preguntaba si de casualidad no viste en Que lugar la profesora McGonagall puso el pensadero que tenía en este armario.-

-Lo siento Profesor, pero creo que debería armarse de paciencia y buscarlo como es debido-

Pero la paciencia era algo que como joven había perdido por completo. Buscó durante un minuto más y al no encontrarlo tomó una decisión, no perdería tiempo e iría directo a la persona que sabía en donde estaba su pensadero.

Arrojó otro puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea.

En medio de una nube de polvo y hollín apareció en una habitación completamente oscura, dio unos cuantos pasos, pero entonces golpeó la pata de una mesa, apretó los dientes para ahogar el grito de dolor, pero eso no impidió que una pequeña lágrima saliera de su ojo.

Cuando el dolor hubo disminuido un poco, levantó su varita y susurró -Lumus Minimus-

Una tenue luz salió de la punta de su varita, aunque fue lo suficiente para iluminar el lugar. Con sumo sigilo se dirigió a la cama adoselada que se encontraba el la esquina de la habitación.

Con su mano izquierda corrió un poco la cortina y ahí pudo ver profundamente dormida a la profesora McGonagall.

-Minerva- susurró. -Minerva- y la movió un poco. -Minerva, necesito saber en donde dejaste mi pensadero, lo estuve buscando y no lo encontré-

La profesora McGonagall se movió un poco.

-Albus, Albus- susurró entre dormida. -Nunca encuentras nada-

-Ya lo sé Minerva.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Entonces McGonagall abrió los ojos de golpe -¡AAAHHHH!- y de la nada sacó su varita y gritó. -IMPEDIMENTA-

El hechizo tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo, el cual cayó golpeándose fuertemente en el suelo.

-¡ALBUS!- gritó McGonagall.

Dumbledore gimió un poco y McGonagall deshizo el hechizo. -Albus ¿qué hora es? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-No, nada de eso Minerva, es solo que no encuentro mi pensadero-

-¿Qué?-

-Que no encuentro mi pensadero, estaba en el armario y lo necesito antes de partir mañana-

McGonagall fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo. -¡Profesor! ¡Pero que tiene en la cabeza! ¡Esta no es manera! ¡Que pensarían de usted si se supiera que entra a hurtadillas a la habitación de una mujer a altas horas de la madrugada!-

-Que todavía soy vigoroso Minerva-

McGonagall alzó ambas cejas y luego se puso colorada.

-¡Dumbledore Fuera!-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, Minerva necesito mi pensadero.-

-¡ALBUS FUERA!-

Y con un hechizo Dumbledore fue empujado hasta fuera del cuarto, la puerta se azotó tras el, pero luego se abrió y Minerva asomó la cabeza.

-Su pensadero se encuentra en el baúl del armario norte, la tercer cerradura- y la puerta se volvió a azotar.

Albus sonrió. Pero su sonrisa de difumó cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora tendría que regresar a su despacho caminando por los helados pasillos del colegio en pijama. Y el trayecto era bastante largo.

Para su suerte no se topó con nadie, y cuando llegó a su despacho fue directo hacia el baúl en el cual Minerva le dijo que buscara, y en efecto el pensadero estaba ahí.

-No sé que haría sin ti Minerva-

Pero en ese instante otras cosas ocuparon su mente, sobre todo una en especial, Colocó su varita en su sien y cuando la separó un hilo plateado las unió, jaló el hilo hasta depositarlo en el pensadero, por una fracción de segundo, se pudo ver al Albus adulto, y luego la figura de una mujer.

Por más de una hora inspeccionó ese recuerdo, escuchándolo una y otra vez, luego sacó más y más hasta que el pensadero quedó rebosando de recuerdos.

La verdad era que se sentía un gran alivio sacarse todas esas cosas de la cabeza, Pero lo malo era que ahora otras cosas la llenarían. Si iba a ausentarse del castillo tenía que arreglar muchas cosas, una de ellas la protección. No quería dejar desprotegidos a los estudiantes que se quedaran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro, Pero lo que lo hizo despertar fueron los constantes picoteos que Fawkes le daba a su oreja. Miró su reloj, tenía que regresar a la sala común, era una suerte de que fuera sábado, ya que a esa hora no había nadie despierto.

-Echó un poco de polvos Flu a la chimenea.

-A LA sala común de Gryffindor.- Gritó. Y en medio del polvo apareció en la sala común, tosió un poco y luego se sacudió algo del hollín su cabello.

-Esto es malo para mi salud- se dijo a si mismo. Pero la voz de alguien lo hizo exaltarse.

-¿AL?-

Albus alzó la mirada de inmediato. Y sentada justo frente a la chimenea completamente llena de polvo y con unas agujas de tejer y algo que parecía ser un gorro estaba Hermione.

-Hermione.- dijo Al bastante exaltado. -Yo...........-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le interrumpió la chica.

Al frunció el ceño. -¿Qué?-

-Eso, viajar por polvos Flu, se supone que el castillo esta sellado.-

--Para las visitas externas, pero dentro del castillo existe toda una red.-

-Aja- dijo Hermione mirando con el entrecejo levantado. -¿Y tu estabas?-

-¿Yo?, Bueno- Y meditó lo que iba a decir. -Recibí un mensaje urgente de mi madre, la profesora McGonagall me mandó a llamar, y me dijo que la manera más rápida para regresar a la sala común sería por la chimenea y ahora si me disculpas un poco creo que me gustaría bañarme........-

Y al se dirigió hacia el baño, pero se detuvo justo en la entrada y volteó hacia Hermione. -A menos que me quisieras acompañar-

Hermione se puso semi colorada y luego fulminó con la mirada a su amigo.

Dumbledore se puso aún más colorado que su cabello, y entró de inmediato a las duchas, algo había pasado, no sabía por que diantres había dicho eso simplemente le había salido, definitivamente su auto control se estaba perdiendo, pero lo que más le intrigaba era que no recordaba que él se comportara así cuando tenía 15 años. Sin duda esa poción tenía más efectos secundarios de los que había pensado en un principio.

Aunque Al y Hermione se vieron durante el desayuno ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, siquiera cuando se despidieron de Remus.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia los carruajes que los llevarían hasta Hogsmeade, y justo en la entrada se toparon con Draco Malfoy, el cual había decido quedarse junto a su dos guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle, Draco los miraba con una extraña malicia, era como si abriera un regalo el cual ya supiera de antemano de que se tratara, lo que más quería en el mundo.

-¿Qué se traerá ese idiota?- dijo Ron al verlo.

-No lo sé- Dijo Harry. -Tratándose de Malfoy podría ser cualquier cosa-

Pero Hermione que no había dicho nada en todo el día; Lo cual sorprendía a muchos; se paró en la entrada y echó un rápido vistazo a la lista de los alumnos que este año se quedaban en el castillo.

-¿Ocurre algo Hermione?- Preguntó Harry.

La chica los miró directamente y frunció el ceño. -¿No se les hace raro que este año casi todos los Slytherins se quedan en el castillo?-

-Haber- dijo Ron y miró la lista. -Tienes razón casi todos se quedan este año, seguramente en sus casas se dieron cuenta de que.............¡AY!, por que me pisas-

Y Hermione le señaló justo detrás de el, Snape se acercaba rápidamente con su habitual paso marcial.

-No puede hacernos nada.- dijo Harry . -Ya estamos de vacaciones-

-Además no creo que se acerque a nosotros- terminó Ron. Pero más equivocado no podía estar, Snape se dirigía directo hacia ellos.

-Señor Bumblebee, deseo hablar con usted- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora profesor? Los carruajes están a punto de partir-

-Es un asunto de suma importancia-

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron sorprendidos a su profesor de pociones, el que él quisiera hablar con un Gryffindor y que insistiera en ello era de otro mundo.

-Los carruajes pueden esperar pero esto no, Sígame-

-En un momento los alcanzo- dijo Al y siguió a Snape hasta el primer cuarto vacío que encontraron.

-Ahora dime Severus ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Señor, le tengo malas noticias- y el tono lúgubre que utilizó le hizo sospechar lo peor.

-¿Voldemort?- dijo Albus algo preocupado.

Snape negó con la cabeza. -No Señor, me temo que el señor tenebroso no tiene nada que ver con esto-

Albus Frunció el ceño- -Bueno, ¿y Entonces?-

-Señor, he estado experimentando y he encontrado la cura-

-Y esa es la mala noticia Severus-

-No- contestó sin expresar ninguna emoción. -Profesor ¿Recuerda al sapo que utilizábamos para probar la poción para revertir el Avada-

Dumbledore miró directo a los ojos A Snape y este asintió levemente.

-Oh- dijo el pelirrojo. -¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuándo ocurrirá?-

-No lo sé Señor, puede ser en cualquier instante, puede ser hoy, mañana o el próximo mes, pero lo seguro es que pasará antes de 6 meses si no se toma el antídoto ahora-

-Severus, no me puedo arriesgar a regresar en este instante, y mucho menos cuando sé que es lo que Voldemort quiere-

-¡Profesor¡ Y supongo que usted servirá más completamente rígido-

-Severus, sabes perfectamente que eso no sucederá hasta que al menos esta etapa halla concluido-

-¿Entonces?- dijo Snape.

-Dámela Severus-

Con un movimiento de su varita Snape apareció un pequeño caldero bajo el cual una pequeña flama portátil mantenía su contenido Burbujeando.

También apareció un vaso de gran tamaño. -Profesor, tendrá que beber bastante- y sirvió aquel vaso hasta llenarlo completamente.

El liquido Burbujeante era de color gris oscuro, olía muy mal, y su sabor era horrible, pero tapándose la nariz le dio un gran sorbo a su contenido, Casi devuelve el estómago, pero armándose de valor le dio otro y otro hasta bebérselo por completo.

-Severus, Algo de azúcar en tus pociones no estaría tan mal- Pero el sabor no era lo único que distinguía a la poción, a cada trago Albus sentía como la garganta se le incendiaba, y cuando el contenido llegó al estómago las cosas se pusieron peores, un fuerte dolor empezó a brotar a tal punto que se retorció.

Snape empezó a Preocuparse. -¿Albus?-

Dumbledore cayó al suelo y de él empezó a brotar una gran cantidad de humo plateado.

Snape miraba sorprendido, y a la vez algo preocupado, no quería ser el responsable de haber matado al único mago que podía acabar con la amenaza del señor oscuro.

-¡ALBUS!-

Pero cuando el humo se disipó su rostro no pudo sostener más asombro, tirado en el suelo se encontraba Dumbledore, pero exactamente igual. Su amigo seguía siendo un adolescente de 15 años.

-Ahhh- dijo el pelirrojo. -Crecer puede doler bastante-

Pero por la cara que vio puso Snape comprendió de inmediato lo que había sucedido, o más bien lo que no había sucedido.

-Sigo teniendo 15 años, Severus, ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Yo, yo no lo sé profesor, Se suponía que regresaría de inmediato, pero al parecer también su recuperación puede variar-

-Quieres decir que puede ocurrir en cualquier momento- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Al parecer- contestó el profesor de pociones.

Pero entonces Dumbledore sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y sintió como si una fuerte luz lo cegara de pronto. -AAHHHHHGGGGG-

Y se llevó las manos a la cabeza., sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear Y a ponerse rojos e inflamados. Cuando el dolor cesó, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, y abrió lentamente los ojos.

No veía bien, no veía bien, veía todo borroso.

-¿Qué sucedió Profesor?-

-Severus, creo que algunas cosas ya están regresando a la normalidad-

Y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer unas gafas de media luna. Al ponérselas la visibilidad regresó a la normalidad.

-Esto es extraño, más de cien años usándolas, y con unos cuantos meses de no, y ya me desacostumbre.......... Severus, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí-

Cuando Al reapareció iba corriendo tras el último carruaje, el cual había tomado el trío que al verlo por la ventana hicieron todo lo posible para que se detuviera.

Al logró alcanzarlos, y cuando los demás lo vieron con sus gafas quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Las necesitaba desde hace tiempo- dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo.

.¿Y eso es lo que Snape Quería?- preguntó Harry,

-Si- contestó enseguida el pelirrojo, aunque ninguno de los tres se lo creyó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Durante el trayecto hacia King Cross hablaron de todas las cosas que harían mientras estuvieran en casa de Ron, y aunque Hermione lo negara a ella también le gustaría estar ahí, pero desde que Ron se burlo de que los muggles usaran maderas para deslizarse sobre la nieve quería darle una lección a su amigo sobre que eso era bastante divertido aunque ella jamás lo hubiera intentado.

Todo parecía ser perfecto, incluso el clima, pero pasando de las dos de la tarde el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y una fuerte tormenta de nieve los alcanzó, por lo que tren tuvo que ir más despacio, mucho más despacio, Llegaron a la única montaña que tenían que atravezar pero justo al llegar al inicio el tren empezó a dar tropiezos en su andanza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry. Mientras que Al asomaba la cabeza por la puerta del compartimento.

-Esto me recuerda a nuestro tercer año- dijo Ron, .Mientras pegaba la cabeza al vidrio para ver si los dementores estaban abordando el tren.

-Algo ocurre al frente. Dijo de pronto. Y Hermione también pegó la vista al vidrio.

-¡Quítense!- gritó Harry y jaló a sus dos amigos justo a tiempo, antes de que la ventana estallara en varios pedazos por el impacto de algo, o más bien de un hechizo.

El vagón se tambaleó y los gritos de muchos estudiantes no se dieron a esperar.

Ron tenía un pedazo de vidrio enterrado en su mano y Hermione varios cortes, Harry había salido ileso, Pero entonces su cicatriz empezó a dolerle intensamente, no había duda Voldemort estaba cerca.

Al se acercó a Ron. -Necesito sacar eso- dijo mientras desenfundaba su varita.

-No puedes usar magia fuera del colegio- lo detuvo Hermione.

-Eso no importa- contestó y con una movimiento de su varita sacó el pedazo de vidrio y apareció una vendas.

-Ron, Hermione, vayan a checar a los demás, yo me encargaré de Harry- Y aunque sin quererlo ambos salieron del compartimento para buscar a los demás. Justo saliendo se encontraron con Fred el cual abrazaba a Ginny.

-¡Fred!- gritó Ron. - ¿En donde esta George?-

--Aquí estoy- dijo George el cual caminaba por el otro extremo del pasillo, cuando de pronto el tren recibió otro impacto y tembló aún mas que la vez anterior,

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- dijo Ginny.

-¿Dónde están Al y Harry?- preguntó George-

-Estan en el compartimento- contestó Hermione, pero cuando entraron para verlos, ninguno de los dos se encontraba ahí-

-¿En donde están?-

Tanto el ojiazul como el ojiverde salieron por la abertura que el impacto había causado, Harry se sujetaba fuertemente la cicatriz.

-El está Aquí, Voldemort Está Aquí lo siento- decía.

-Yo también lo siento Harry- contestó Al. -Por eso debemos llegar al frente, tenemos que pedir ayuda-

casi llegaron a la locomotora cuando vieron que esta se encontraba completamente destruida, pero no por una explosión o un hechizo, era como si la hubieran golpeado hasta hacerla añicos.

-Eso no me gusta- dijo Al.

Y el clima no ayudaba en nada, simplemente no se podía ver a más de dos metros de distancia.

Entonces una voz siseante llenó el lugar, parecía provenir de todas partes, y aunque las palabras eran claras Solo Harry podía entenderlas.

-¿Qué?- dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- preguntó Al.

-Voldemort no e quiere a mi, te quiere a ti.......... ¡Al Tienes que correr! Tienes que.......

Pero un fuerte golpe le cortó el aire y lo mandó a volar bastante lejos.

Albus desenfundó su varita pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y otro golpe fue directo a su estómago. Tirándolo al suelo sin aliento.

El silencio solo fue roto por el sonido de las pisadas acercándose a su posición. Albus alzó la vista y frente a el con sus largos dedos, piel cetrina y ojos inyectados con sangre. Se encontraba Voldemort.

-Te la voy a poner fácil chico- dijo con su voz siseante y fría. Y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Por una fracción de segundos el Lord oscuro vió a través de aquellas gafas de media luna algo que le dio Temor.

Desenfundó su varita pero en vez de apuntarlo a el, apuntó hacia Hacia el tren.

-Tu decides, tu o ellos-

Harry no podía creer lo que veía, Voldemort estaba justo frente a el, y siquiera se inmutaba por su presencia, eso no podía ser.

Harry se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde Voldemort y Al estaban. Pero por una fracción de segundos el ojiverde pudo ver que su amigo le negaba con la mirada.

Voldemort miró hacia donde el pelirrojo miraba, pero en ese lugar no había nada.

-Una vez más tu o ellos-

-No confío en ti- contestó seguro.

Albus volvió a mirar hacia donde Harry y con pura labia le pidió que se fuera de ahí. Pero Harry comprendía lo que estaba pasando, Voldemort no estaba tras el porque no podía verlo ni sentirlo, y si eso era verdad, podría acercarse y salvar a su compañero.

Y Al sabía que intentaría eso, podía enfrentarse a Voldemort pero Harry revelaría su posición, no podía permitirlo.

-Esta bien- dijo. Y se puso de pie no sin antes tomar un puño de nieve.

Cuando logró incorporarse por completo arrojó el puño de nieve hacia el rostro de Voldemort y lanzó el único hechizo que el tiempo le permitió antes de que Voldemort le lanzará la maldición que lo dejó inconsciente-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Este capítulo ya terminó


	12. Revelación

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que todo gracias por leer este fic.

Aquel al que siempre temió by Lars Black.

Capítulo 12: Rescate

La tormenta había terminado, y muchos de los estudiantes bajaban del expreso mirando como los rayos del sol empezaban a golpear sobre sus rostros.

-Ya los busque en todo el tren- gritó Ron cuando regresó con los demás. -Y no se encuentran en ningún compartimento-

-Deben estar afuera- dijo Fred.

-Tal vez salieron por el agujero de su compartimento.- dijo George.

Hermione asomó la cabeza, y en efecto, el hueco en la pared de compartimento era lo bastante grande como para que pasaran por ahí.

-Debieron tratar de ir al frente- dijo. -Será mejor que nosotros también salgamos-

-¿Estás segura-

Y ella asintió

La tranquilidad gobernaba aquel lugar, si no hubiera sido por los sucesos anteriores cualquiera diría que nada había pasado, Pero mientras más avanzaban hacia la locomotora Hermione y Ron pensaban lo peor.

Cuando llegaron al principio y vieron la locomotora completamente destruida y ninguna señal de Al y Harry el pánico se apoderó de ellos.

-No están- gritó Hermione. -No están, Ron tenemos que pedir ayuda de inmediato-

Se acercaron un poco más a la locomotora, y ayudaron a salir al mago que la conducía. Estaba bastante herido, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la expresión de horror que este poseía en su rostro.

-Yo lo cuido Ron, tu ve a la sección de las lechuzas y manda una directo a Hogwarts-

-Estás segura, no quiero dejarte sola aquí-;

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos. -No te preocupes, estaré bien-

Ron corrió hasta el vagón en donde guardaban las lechuzas.

Los demás estudiantes absortos bajaban de los vagones, no tenían ni idea de lo que hubo pasado.

Entonces un fuerte rayo de sol cayó sobre ellos, por una fracción de segundos Hermione vio algo que la deslumbró, pero fue lo suficiente para llamar su atención.

A unos 10 metros de donde se encontraba algo contrastaba con la blanca nieve del suelo. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Con sumo cuidado dejó al encargado de la locomotora y corrió hacia aquella cosa. Harry yacía inconsciente.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto, su cabeza le dolía horrores y el frío llenaba su cuerpo.

Al ver esa mirada marrón tan reconocida por el se paró se golpe.

-HERMIONE, HERMIONE, y ¿AL, ¿Dónde está Al, Voldemortestabaaquínopodíaverme-

-Calma Harry, no te entiendo nada-

Harry se tranquilizó un poco. -Hermione, Voldemort estaba aquí, no podía verme, pero no venía por mi, quería atrapar a Al-

-¿Qué-;

-Si, lo quería a el, ¿Donde está-;

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. -Harry, no está aquí, a penas pude encontrarte a ti-

Harry se puso de pie de golpe, y buscó todo a su alrededor, pero ya no quedaba rastro de Al ni de Voldemort. Corrió hasta el último lugar en donde había visto a su amigo, y lo único que quedaba ahí eran las gafas de media luna.

Harry las recogió. -El lo tiene, Voldemort lo tiene-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El suelo estaba helado, cuando abrió los ojos, solo una tenue luz iluminaba aquel lugar, pero por su escasa visión eso era lo único que podía reconocer de todo el lugar.

Un escalofrío llenó su cuerpo, sus manos estaban atadas firmemente por sogas y de toda su ropa solo tenía los pantalones.

Realmente tenía frio. Intentó desatarse pero no pudo, y enseguida comprendió el porque.

Volteó su mirada hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, tal vez no podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo.

-Voldemort- dijo.

Y una carcajada salió de la esquina.

-Muy valiente o muy tonto- dijo una voz siseante. -CRUCCIO-

Al cayó de nuevo al suelo, se retorcía del dolor. Jadeaba.

El lord volvió a Reir. -Fina pieza tienes aquí-; dijo mientras jugueteaba con la varita de un lado a otro.

-Demasiado para tus asquerosas manos serpiente-

La sonrisa (si es que se podía decir sonrisa) desapareció del rostro de Voldemort.

-Sabes chiquillo, de lo único que oído hablar en los últimos meses es de ti, estropeando mis planes, impidiéndome apoderarme de Potter, demasiado poder para ser un simple mocoso.-

-Sabes Voldy, te faltó decir pelirrojo y completamente ciego-

-CRUCCIO-

Esta vez la maldición imperdonable fue la más intensa que Voldemort hubiese mandado nunca, ese mocoso se estaba burlando de el, se había atrevido justo frente a el. Pero tenía que calmarse, no lo quería muerto.

Dejó de apuntarlo, de los oidos de Dumbledore pequeños hilos de sangre empezaron a escurrir.

Las palabras apenas le salían pero no iba a permitir que Voldemort lo doblegara.

-Acaso es todo, que decepción- dijo.

Voldemort se acercó a grandes zancadas y golpeó con el puño el rostro del chico.

Al rodó y cayó boca abajo. -A lo muggle- susurró. Y soltó una leve carcajada

El rostro de Voldemort se llenó de una ira intensa. Pero ya no arremetió contra el, si no al contrario,. Salió de la habitación.

Albus pudo oir como Voldemort descargaba su ira con un pobre mortífago que se cruzó con él en el momento equivocado.

Adentro, en medio de su dolor solo podía hacer una cosa. Tenía que esperar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

En el castillo de Hogwarts había una movilización tremenda, aurores y miembros de la orden de Fenix, andaban por todos lados trayendo estudiantes, ayudando a los heridos.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione aparecieron junto a Kinsgley. Tanto Remus como Snape corrieron hacia ellos.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien- preguntó Remus. ¿Ron, Hermione-

-Un momento- interrumpió Snape. -¿Dónde está el señor Bumblebee-

Remus notó que Dumbledore faltaba.

-No puede ser, el ataque, Al, ¿Acaso fue...-

Remus y Snape se miraron.

-Potter, Granger, Weasley siganos-.

Los cinco llegaron hasta el despacho de Remus, con un hechizo sellaron la puerta para que nadie pudiera oír de lo que hablaban.

-Harry- dijo Remus. -¿Que ocurrió-;

El ojiverde contó con lujo de detalle todo lo que había sucedido, desde el primer ataque, la voz, y cuando cayó inconsciente.

-No lo entiendo- dijo. -¿Por qué, Estaba seguro de que Voldemort no podía verme-

-No digas su nombre- susurró Snape crispando un poco su rostro.

-De que VOLDEMORT, solo quería a AL- terminó.

Snape fulminó con la mirada a Harry, Sin embargo Remus se llevó las manos a la sien.

-No estamos seguro de eso Harry- Contestó. -Voldemort siempre planea tenerte, solo que esta vez estaba interesado en otra persona, tal vez si te hubiera visto en ese instante hubiera acabado contigo sin pensarlo.-

Harry frunció el ceño. -Pero aunque no me hubiera visto, sabría que iría en el tren-

-¡La Lista- gritó de pronto Hermione. Y todos voltearon a verla. -La lista Harry, sabemos de ante mano quienes son los que informan a Voldemort de las cosas que ocurren en el castillo- y miró directo a Snape.

-Y si tu aparecieras en la lista, Voldemort creería que te quedaste en el castillo-

-Espera un segundo Hermione- interrumpió Ron. -Nosotros vimos la lista y Harry no aparecía por ningún lado-

-Eso lo sabremos de una forma- dijo Remus, y con un movimiento de su varita apareció sobre la mesa varios pergaminos, por lo que el trío pudo apreciar eran los mismos que estaban por todo el castillo.

Y en todos y aparecía el nombre de Harry.

-¿Qué hay en el de la puerta principal-

Harry lo tomó, y su nombre no aparecía por ninguna parte. -¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí-;

De pronto todas las cosas estaban mal y sin sentido.

-Harry- dijo Remus. -todo es para protegerte, Al...-

-¿Al, que tiene que ver en eso-

-Mira Harry, él es un chico, un mago muy poderoso, te aseguro que lo habrás notado-

Harry asintió.

Remus no tenía palabras para decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Y por eso Voldemort lo quiere- interrumpió Hermione. -Tratará de hacerlo unirse a él, ¿cierto-

-Si- contestó Severus tajante.

-Pero no lo logrará-; agregó Remus.

-Entonces es mi culpa- dijo Harry. -Al era el que me protegía, era el que hacía que Voldemort no pudiera verme, fue quien me atacó. Para que no hiciera nada y revelara mi posición. Por eso no pudo defenderse-

-Eso es lo más listo que has dicho Potter- agregó Snape.

-Un segundo- interrumpió Ron. -Esto no tiene sentido, estamos en navidad-

Y todos voltearon a verlo.

-Miren, si hacemos una recopilación de todos los años, quien ustedes saben, digo... Vol...Voldemort, solo aparece hasta el final del año escolar, ¿Por qué lo hizo ahora-

-¡Ron- gritó Hermione. -Eso no tiene sentido, es solo pura coinciden...-

-No- interrumpió Harry. -Tiene razón, Voldemort apareció porque se sentía seguro, y ¿que puede hacer que se sienta seguro-

-Que Dumbledore no este- contestó Hermione.

Snape y Remus, sabían que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

-¡Potter- deje de pensar en Estupideces. Gritó Snape. -Usted cree que el profesor dejaría desprotegida la escuela sabiendo lo que ocurre-

-Harry, Severus tiene razón, Dumbledore solo está en una misión especial por eso no se ha dado a ver en público.-

Entonces Harry tuvo una revelación. -Esto no es por mí, ¿Cierto, Es por Dumbledore-

-¿Qué-; dijeron Snape, Remus, Hermione y Ron al unísono.

-¡Que estúpido Fui- y se golpeó la cabeza con la palma. -Son idénticas, Siempre tuve la sensación de que la mirada de Al me era familiar y ya sé porque-

Hubo una pausa-Es igual a la de Dumbledore-

Harry podía reconocerla, esa mirada lo había seguido por varios años.

-Tanto Snape, como Remus se sorprendieron, esto podía acabar mal, sin embargo la idea que Harry tenía se desviaba un poco de la realidad-

-¿Son parientes Cierto-

-Si, Potter- contestó Snape ante la mirada de incredulidad de Remus.

-Entonces Voldemort quiere a Al, para hacer salir a Dumbledore, Para quitarlo de en medio- dijo Ron y tragó saliva.

-Dumbledore, es al único al que Voldemort ha temido- agregó Harry.

Y los tres se miraron con preocupación.

-Y sin Dumbledore...

Los chicos había regresado a su respectiva sala común, Remus, Hagrid, McGonagall y Snape, discutían su próximo plan de acción en el despacho del director.

Debían ser precavidos, y necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

-Sabemos en donde están, podemos ir y rescatarlo- dijo Remus.

Severus negó. -Como siempre tan adelantado Lupin, esa idea además de estúpida, es inútil, muchos morirían antes de siquiera acercarnos un poco y tal vez para cuando lleguemos...

-Ni lo pienses- dijo Hagrid. -eso sería terrible, eso sería...-

-Devastador- intervino McGonagall. -Albus es como la piedra angular contra Quien ustedes saben-

-Entonces, Severus, si mi idea es estúpida, ¿qué es lo que sugieres-

-Esta es mi idea... , solo lo más confiables de la orden y por más que repugne esto, tenemos que pedirle ayuda a Black, Así que Lupin sirve de algo y ve a buscarlo-

Todos asintieron, era un plan muy arriesgado pero si funcionaba todo saldría bien y siquiera tendrían que entrar en combate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente, y en el castillo la vigilancia se había incrementado al 100 por ciento, y para desgracia de muchos, el ministerio se había cansado a esperar que Dumbledore hiciera su aparición y tomó completo control del colegio, poniendo a Umbrige como directora, y con sus constantes vigilancias tanto a los alumnos como a los profesores, las cosas se complicaban.

Desde el incidente, Severus esperaba que el señor los llamara, necesitaba una excusa para aparecerse en la guarida de los mortífagos, no podía llegar así como así, y la espera le estaba comiendo los pocos nervios que tenía.

Harry por otra parte se había puesto intolerable, yo dejaba de culparse, y el echo de no poder hacer nada lo destrozaba más.

-¡Que Acaso Dumbledore no piensa aparecer- gritó al terminar el séptimo día.

-Harry, Dumbledore seguro está planeando algo, te los puedo garantizar, no va a dejar que nada malo le pase a su sobrino.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus estaba sentado, recargado en la fría piedra de la mazmorra, su apariencia había decaído bastante, estaba mucho más delgado, su cabello desordenado y sucio, y algunas de las heridas de su cuerpo comenzaban a infectarse.

Pero a pesar de todo eso su temple no había menguado en lo más minino.

Se oyó un grito, y luego la puerta se abrió, por ella salió un hombre de aspecto desagradable negando con su cabeza. -No ha funcionado Milord- dijo a Lord Voldemort cuyos ojos inyectados de sangre miraban hacia la puerta de esa prisión.

No sabía si alegrarse, o enfurecerse, si, era cierto que el muchacho oponía mucha resistencia, pero eso solo significaba una cosa, que cuando lograra quebrarlo, lo cual haría por Lord Voldemort siempre cumple sus objetivos, significaría una gran ventaja para su lado.

Entre abrió la puerta y vio al joven.

Albus elevó la mirada, no podía verlo bien, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

-Eso es todo Tom, creí que eras más persuasivo-

Y eso le dio una gran idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus se dirigía a la reunión de esa noche, negaba y gruñía a cada paso que daba, pensaba que estas reuniones eran una perdida total de tiempo, pero no podía decirlo a la nueva Directora, Albus seguro no hubiera querido, que se armara un problema más grande.

Cuando abrió la puerta, ya todos estaban ahí.

-Ejem, Ejem, Creo que ya todos estamos aquí-; y Umbrige se aclaró la garganta.

-Como deben saber, Habrán ciertos cambios en el colegio. Conmigo al mando, muchas cosas que Dumbledore hacía no estaban... como puedo decirlo, conforme a los decretos del ministerio... y por ello...-

Severus solo escuchaba BLA BLA BLA, realmente no prestaba atención a lo que la vieja cara de sapo decía. De pronto.

-¡AAAHH- sintió una fuerte punzada en su brazo, y por instinto lo tomó, estaba sucediendo, el Lord los estaba llamando, no tenía tiempo para estas estupideces, tenía que irse de ahí pronto. Dio media vuelta y se apresuró a la salida.

-EjeM, Ejem, Profesor Snape, aún no he terminado de hablar- dijo Umbrige.

Severus dio media vuelta. -Es una emergencia- directora.

-Y se puede saber ¿Qué-;

Snape la hubiera fulminado en ese instante.

-No, Directora- contestó la más amablemente posible.

-Profesor Snape, si es una emergencia importante, incumbe al colegio, y si incumbe al colegio me incumbe a mí-;

Severus no tenía tiempo para esto, así que dio media vuelta y salió del aula lo más rápido que pudo.

McGonagall y Remus salieron tras él. Dejando a la profesora Umbrige con la palabra en la boca.

-Será mejor que regrese Lupin- dijo McGonagall. -Para suavizar un poco a Umbrige-

-Profesora, tengo que ir-

-No Lupin- contestó de inmediato. -Si algo ocurre, usted deberá encargarse de todo, no podemos dejar a Potter desprotegido.-

Remus se mordió el labio y se detuvo .-¡De la señal prefesora- gritó. Y regresó al salón de la justa.

Entre tanto McGonagall se dirigía con paso velos al despacho del director, esa era la única manera de enviar información sin que fuera interceptada por alguien no deseado.

-Algodón de Azúcar- dijo y la gárgola comenzó a girar, cuando llegó, Fawkes ya esperaba por ella, y en una llamarada desapareció llevando consigo el mensaje de McGonagall.

Severus apareció, en el cuartel general de los mortífagos, asombrado por la gran movilización que había trató de apresurarse un poco más, mortífagos y toda clase de criaturas andaban de un lado para otro, era increíble el ejercito que Voldemort estaba reuniendo, y eso que todavía no contaba con el apoyo total de criaturas como los gigantes, vampiros, y otras criaturas oscuras.

Cuando llegó con su señor, notó que todos estaban reunidos. El llamado había sido general.

El señor tenebroso, dio unas cuantas instrucciones, todas referidas al ejercito que se formaba en el extranjero.

Pero cuando la mayoría se hubo marchado. Voldemort lo llamó personalmente.

-Severus- dijo con sisiante voz.

-Si, mi señor-

-Necesito algo de información, a la que seguramente tuviste acceso... Sígueme-

El lord caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la guarida, Snape sabía exactamente a donde se dirigían, a las mazmorras, solo esperaba que la condición de Albus no fiera tan grave, o que su impresión no se notara tanto, mientras caminaban vaciaba su cabeza de todo pensamiento, de cada sentimiento, tenía que estar listo.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

-¿Sabes quien está aquí-; preguntó el Lord y luego rió. -Por supuesto que lo sabes, es alumno tuyo... así que solo lo preguntaré una vez, ¿Quién es él-

-Su nombre es Al Bumblebee, señor, es un estudiante de intercambio- contestó Severus rápidamente.

-¿De donde-

-América- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Sus Padres-

-Muertos Señor-

-¿Cómo-

-Nosotros Señor-

Hubo un minuto se silencio, Voldemort seguía mirando hacia la puerta de la mazmorra, había matado mucha gente, sería imposible que recordara si eso realmente ocurrió.

-¿Quién se encarga de él-

-Dumbledore Señor-

Y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Por qué pertenece a la Orden de Fénix, si solo es un niño-

-No lo sé señor-

Voldemort volteó rápidamente hacia Severus, con sus penetrantes ojos enrojecidos como la sangre lo miró directamente. -¿Seguro-

-Si señor-

-Relación con Potter- siguió interrogando.

-Amigos-

Pero ninguna de esas cosas le decía nada sobre el porque el chico era tan poderoso, por que parecía no temerle. Así que era hora de utilizar su magia más avanzada, su máximo poder para poder someterlo, para gobernarlo y utilizarlo para derrotar al vejete y destruir a Potter.

Abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su varita.

Y la imagen que Severus vio hizo que cada uno de sus músculos se tensara, por una fracción de segundo pensó en olvidar todo el plan y echarse sobre su amigo para sacarlo de ahí lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

-Sabes Severus, este chico es bastante resistente, será un joya una vez que lo haya dominado por completo.

-Locomotor Mortis- y el cuerpo de Albus empezó a flotar, en ese instante se encintraba entre semi inconsciente y medio mareado, acababa de terminar una sesión de Imperius y crucios.

Cuando Voldemort lo arrastró por completo fuera de la mazmorra, soltó su hechizo y Albus cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

-ENVERATE-

Y Albus despertó de su inconsciencia. Y miró a Voldemort. -Ah, Tom, ¿Ya es hora de otra sesión- y luego miró al hombre que estaba junto a él.

-¿Profesor Snape- Hubiera querido gritar Severus, pero no podía o arriesgaría demasiado, tenía que actuar.

-¿Qué hace aquí-; y luego miró a Voldemort. -Usted, él, ¡Como Es posible! ¡Maldito! Y se arrojó sobre Snape. Haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Cuando lo tuvo frente a frente le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Mortífago-

Voldemort movió su varita, y Al salió expulsado hacia una de la paredes.

-Increíble- susurró. -Ahora Severus ¡Quiero que seas testigo de esto, quiero que veas esto, quiero que se lo digas A Dumbledore, ¡quiero que le digas como su querido protegido sucumbió ante mí, como sucumbió ante mi poder-

-CRUCIO-

Severus apretó su varita con fuerza, a tal punto de casi quebrarla, no quería ver, no quería.

Voldemort cesó su castigo.

-¡RÍNDETE A MI- gritó.

-NUNCA- gritó Al.

Severus dio un paso, pero Al le negó con la mirada.

-ENTONCES SUFRE, CRUCIO MAXIMUS-

-¡Protejo- gritó Al inconscientemente y un campo protector se formo alrededor de él haciendo que el hechizo de Voldemort rebotara y golpeara el techo, Las mazmorras temblaron por el impacto.

Voldemort estaba impactado, seguía apuntando al niño, y este solo lo miraba.

Sus ojos azules brillaban con una intensidad increíble, una intensidad que le hizo sentir lo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: Temor.

Solo una persona había logrado ese efecto en él. Solo una, pero no podía ser.

Al, gritó de Dolor, aquello había sido demasiado y el brillo desapareció de sus ojos, Voldemort tomó esa oportunidad para saber lo que necesitaba.

-¡LEGERIMENS- gritó..

Por una fracción de segundo, la mirada de ambos se perdió por completo. Albus podía luchar, pero Voldemort lo tomó bastante desprevenido.

Una sucesión de imágenes empezó a pasar frente a ambos.

Una noche oscura, una taberna. Una voz

_...Nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muera..._

_-_

Un aula del colegio.

Severus dándole algo a Al.

-... _muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi Severus-_

y de Pronto ¡ZAZ- Voldemort salió expulsado de la mente de Al.

El lord oscuro miró al chico y luego miró a Snape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks y Blake, se encontraban haciendo su ronda cuando de pronto Fawkes apreció con una mensaje de la profesora McGonagall.

Ese era el llamado, tenían que reunirse lo antes posible para llevar el plan que Severus había puesto en marcha.

Los dos Junto a Alastor Moddy y Sirius aparecieron en las coordenadas que Severus les había dado como coordenadas seguras.. La verdad esperaban contar con más gente, pero no pudieron contactar a todos.

-Alastor, ¿A quien vez- preguntó Sirius.

Y Moody enfocó su ojo directo a la guarida.

-Hay tres de ellos, en la sala principal- su ojo giró y luego se enfocó un poco más abajo.

-Ellos están en las mazmorras... sí, creo que son los únicos que quedan.-

-Entonces entremos y acabemos con ellos- dijo Blake.

-No apresures jovencito- dijo Moddy .-aun tenemos que pasar la maldita barrera-

-Yo, la puedo pasar- Dijo Sirius. -Según Severus...- pero no le tenía mucha confianza.

-¡Un segundo, hay alguien más, alguien que nos puede servir-

Y los cuatro agudizaron sus miradas, saliendo de la guarida estaba ni más ni menos que la rata Traidora.

-Pettigrew- susurró Sirius. Y de inmediato se trasformó en Perro. Echando a correr cruzó la barrera sin ninguna dificultad.

Pettigrew había salido de la guarida, aprovechando que el señor oscura no lo necesitaba, y eso era un gran alivio para él.

Entonces vió algo moverse entre los arbustos, podía regresar adentro, pero eso era demasiado, además que podría ser

Con suma torpeza debido a su insensible mano desenfundó su varita, o no propiamente suya, sino de un mortífago que había osado contradecir al señor y había terminado muerto.

Caminó hacia los arbustos, cuando estaba a escaso dos metro de ellos, una sombra le saltó encima. Intentó defenderse con una maldición pero las palabras no le salieron.

Aquella sombra lo tumbó y con un rápido movimiento encajó sus afilados colmillos en su pierna. Peter intentó gritar pero estaba completamente afónico, desapareció entre los arbustos.

Cinco minutos más tarde apareció de nuevo sin rasguño alguno, y junto a él un perró lanudo y negro, y tras él Blake, flotando con brazos y piernas atadas mágicamente con cuerdas.

-Tonks, ¿No podrías aflojarlas un poco-

-No te quejes Blake, debe parecer real- contestó Pettigrew.

-La chica tiene razón- se escucho decir.

-Mad- eye, se supone que eres invisible- contestó Blake.

Y Pettigrew con un movimiento de Varita apareció una cinta adhesiva en su boca.

Introdujo a Blake a la guarida, enseguida dos mortífagos lo interceptaron.

-¿Qué sucede aquí-; preguntó uno de ellos.

-Este idiota intentó cruzar nuestra barrera- contestó.

Y Blake empezó a retorcerse como si quisiera librarse de las ataduras.

-Auror del ministerio- dijo el otro mortífago. -Yo lo he visto trabajando ahí-;

-Debemos llevárselo al señor de inmediato- dijo Pettigrew. -Estará n las mazmorras-

-Un segundo- dijo el mortífago. -¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo, podemos interrogarlo nosotros mismos y darle la información al señor, así estará más que complacido-

-Déjalo aquí Pettigrew o veras lo que es...- y el mortífago lo amenazó con la varita.

-No creo que esa sea buena idea- escucharon decir. Y ambos mortífagos voltearon hacia atrás.

-Demaius- gritaron Alastor y Sirius al unísono y los mortífagos cayeron al suelo.

Tonks regresó a la normalidad. -¿Por qué tardaron tanto- y soltó a Blake.

Pero justo en ese instante el tercer mortífago apareció por una de las puertas.

-¡Que demonios!...-

Tonks, Blake, Alastor y Sirius voltearon y lanzaron varios hechizos paralizantes, pero el mortífago los esquivó. Enseguida una especie de Alarma empezó a sonar.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Sirius. -Tenemos que apresurarnos- y se convirtió en perro.

Abajo en las mazmorras.

El lord oscuro miraba a Snape, Por lo que había visto en la mente del chico, ambos se apreciaban.

Alzó su varita y lo apuntó directo.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS- gritó

Albus consiente de lo que acababa de ocurrir gritó. -¡Cuidado Severus- pero Snape no fue lo suficiente mente rápido y el hechizo de lord Voldemort lo golpeó directo. Albus se puso de pie.

-EXPELLIARTE- gritó el Lord y Al voló hasta el otro lado del pasillo. Cayendo sobre una estantería.

Voldemort se acercó a Snape.

-Severus, Severus, ¿Qué me has estado ocultando, ¿Qué relación tienes con este chico, Al parecer tienes un lado... oculto-

Voldemort estiró su brazo y con sus largos dedos sujetó a Severus por el cuello y lo levantó como si de un juguete de trapo se tratase.

Al se levantó, el golpe había sido duro y una astilla atravesaba su brazo izquierdo. Apretando sus dientes tiró de ella y logró sacarla. Y aunque todo parecía perdido un rayo de luz iluminó la situación, justo frente a él se encontraba su varita.

Giró y la tomó e inmediato apuntó a Voldemort.

-¡Suéltalo- gritó.

-¿Porqué lo haría- dijo Voldemort. -Es solo un mortífago, tu mismo lo dijiste, a menos que signifique otra cosa para ti- y apretó aún más.

-¡QUE LO SUELTES- volvió a gritar Al.

Voldemort rió. -No tienes oportunidad, ahora Ríndete a mí o acabaré con la vida de este-

-Como quiera lo matarías- contestó Al.

-Muy cierto, pero si te rindes, creo que será menos dolorosa la manera en que lo haré-;

Albus dio un paso al frente.

-CRUCIO- gritó Voldemort y Severus empezó a contorsionarse.

-No, espera- gritó Al. -Esta bien, solo si lo dejas ir-

-No LO CREo- y Voldemort apretó con más Fuerza, pero de pronto.

-¡AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH- gritó con suma fuerza.

Una sombra negra lo había mordido en el brazo y ahora colgaba de él.

Soltó a Snape y apuntó a la criatura. -¡FALALGIA! Gritó y un rayo naranja golpeó al canino. Sirius salió disparado, un leve aullido indicaba que estaba herido.

-¡EXPILLIARTE-gritó Al en la distracción y el golpe dio directo, Voldemort cayó de costado y al aprovechó para correr junto a Severus, Estaba inconsciente por el golpe.

-Tenemos que irnos- gritó al Perro. Y este enseguida se puso de pie corrió hasta Severus y lo mordió por la túnica y empezó a jalar de él. Sirius volvió a su forma humana.

-¡Maldición Snivellus Pesas un resto- y lo cargo sobre su hombro.

Voldemort se recobraba, Albus apuntó su varita justo sobre el. -¡DERRUMBATE-

Y el techo empezó a quebrarse haciendo que cayera sobre el lord Oscuro.

Albus y Sirius corrían a toda velocidad, hasta que salieron de las mazmorras.

Arriba Blake, Tonks y Moddy combatían a una docena de mortífagos.

-Ya los tengo- gritó Sirius al verlos.

-Ya era hora- gritó Blake. -El trasportador está a punto de expirar-

Y Moddy sacó una tetera de entre su túnica los cinco la tocaron.

-PORTUS- susurró Albus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Este capítulo ya termino.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews, y aunque no los conteste personalmente les puedo garantizar que los leo todos y agradezco sus comentarios.


	13. Previsto

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Antes que todo muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic.

Aquel Al que siempre temió by Lars Black.

Capítulo 13:

Con un fuerte resplandor los 6 aparecieron a la mitad del bosque prohibido. Sirius cayó de espalda por el peso muerto que Snape ejercía sobre el.

Al seguía sujetando con firmeza el traslador, parecía que la adrenalina aún dominaba su cuerpo, pero de pronto se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a respirar con dificultad, estaba agotado, lastimado y lleno de tensión.

-Al- gritó Blake, mientras se acercaba al chico pelirrojo.

-Estoy bien- contestó entre cortadamente. -Solo estoy exhausto- contestó con una sonrisa.

-De eso nada- dijo Tonks mientras se acercaba a ambos. -Estás gravemente lastimado, debemos llevarte de inmediato al castillo para que Madam Pomfrey te atienda.-

-Yo lo llevó- se ofreció Blake mientras se quitaba su capa, lo envolvía en ella y lo recogía del suelo.

El ojo de Alastor empezó a girar rápidamente. Gruñó un poco y luego miró a los muchachos con su ojo sano. -Debemos tener cuidado- susurró. -El castillo aún está algo lejos, ¡SAQUEN SU VARITAS!-

-Vamos Moddy- interrumpió Sirius. -¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué nos ataquen?-

-Nunca es demasiado estar precavidos- contestó Alastor.

Y el ojiazul negó con la cabeza. Y lo peor de todo era que tendría que llevar a Snape hasta el castillo, ya que parecía que iba a despertar nunca.

-Gracias a Merlín que soy mago- bufó. -No hubiera soportado tener que llevarlo cargado hasta el castillo- Y con un movimiento de su varita, el cuerpo de Snape comenzó a Flotar a escasos cm del suelo.

-Ten Cuidado con las Ramas Bajas- le comentó Tonks a su primo.

Y Sirius sonrió. -Gracias por dame una idea-

Mientras caminaban Sirius por segundos como que olvidaba que llevaba a Snape. -¿Y por que aparecimos al otro lado del bosque prohibido? ¿qué acaso no pudimos preparar un traslador que nos dejara más cerca?-

-Todo fue muy rápido- Contestó Tonks. -Apenas si tuvimos tiempo y preparar un traslador que evitara la anti aparición de Hogwarts es un arduo trabajo-

Albus empezaba a sentir los estragos de sus heridas, y poco a poco empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

-Resiste amigo- le dijo Blake. -Ya casi llegamos- y el joven Auror volteó hacia Moddy. -Tenemos que acelerar el paso-

-No tienes que decírmelo-

-¡SIRIUS!- gritó de pronto Tonks.

-¿Qué?- contestó el ojiazul ingenuamente.

Pero el hechizo que casi lo impacta por un costado lo hizo voltear.

Snape ya había reaccionado y no le había hecho nada de gracia que Black lo llevara flotando por el bosque prohibido golpeándolo con todas las ramas de los árboles.

-Vaya Snivellus así me agradeces que te salvara-

-Bajame Black- gruño Snape.

-Solo si lo pides por favor- contestó Sirius.

Y en respuesta recibió un hechizo que hizo que perdiera la concentración y Snape cayera de su levitación.

Ambos magos se recobraron enseguida y se apuntaron de inmediato.

-Ya basta- dijo Tonks. -No tenemos tiempo de pelear debemos llegar cuanto antes al castillo-

Y Snape volteó hacia donde Blake cargaba el cuerpo de Albus. -Date por agradecido Black- susurró. Y se encaminó hacia el Auror.

-Yo lo llevo- le dijo a Blake.

El cual estuvo a punto de contestar que el podía pero una mirada fulminante por parte de Severus lo hizo pensar dos veces antes de decir algo.

Y el cuerpo de Al Cambió de manos.

Siguieron su recorrido, Al frente iba Blake con su varita en alto, le seguían Snape, Alastor y al final cerraban la marcha Tonks y Sirius.

-No lo entiendo- comentó a su prima. -¿Por qué pelo grasiento actúa así, Al es y un Gryffindor, debería estar haciéndole la vida imposible y no llevándolo cargado por el camino-

-No lo sé- contestó la Metamorfo. -Pero Al es un chico demasiado especial, tal vez eso tenga algo que ver-

Pero el animago sospechaba otras cosas.

Ya alcanzaban a ver las torres del castillo, eso significaban que se encontraban muy cerca, pero también que el día había terminado y la oscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre ellos.

Blake y Tonks conjuraron un Lumus para iluminar el camino. Mientras que Severus se quitaba su capa para cubrir mejor a su amigo, cada vez se hacia más difícil caminar por el sendero, ya que los árboles eran menos espesos, y la nieve se filtraba más a través de sus copas.

Entonces Blake se detuvo de golpe.

Y toda la avanzada hizo lo mismo. El chico volteó hacia Moddy y le pidió que se acercara.

-Hay algo adelante- le susurró al oído al ex Auror. Alastor fijó su ojo mágico en la dirección que Blake le había indicado.

-Tienes razón, hay algo adelante, pero no creo que debamos temerle-

Todos lo miraron.

-Centauros- susurró. -Podemos seguir solo hay que tratar de no atravesarnos en su camino-

El grupo siguió caminado, no podían perder tiempo, pero entonces un ruido estrepitoso hizo que levantaran sus varitas en alto.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- grito Sirius.

Y pronto una flecha cruzó surcando a su lado, insertándose en el árbol cercano.

-Problemas- susurró Snape.

Y enseguida se vieron rodeados por una docena de centauros.

-¿Qué los trae al bosque?- gritó uno de ellos. El más joven de todos.

Alastor se adelantó a todos, y se paró frente a el. -Nosotros podemos pasar por aquí cuando queramos, estamos bajo la protección de Ifrael-

Al oír aquel nombre muchos de los centauros se inquietaron.

-Ese nombre ya o significa nada para nosotros.+ se adelantó a decir un centauro grande.

-No puedes decir eso Bane- contestó otro centauro de color azul y cabellos rubios. -Ifrael es el primero de nosotros-

-Y un traidor para nuestra raza Firenze- contestó Bane. -Al interferir con lo que las estrellas ya habían predestinado-

Pero Snape no tenía tiempo para perder con los problemas entre los centauros.

Se puso entre los dos. -Necesitamos pasar ya que tenemos a un niño herido, y necesitamos llegar al castillo lo antes posible-

Los centauros miraron hacia el cielo, todos a excepción de Firenze que se acercó a Snape y examinó al chico que llevaba en brazos.

-Debemos dejarlos pasar- dijo Firenze a sus compañeros.

-Las estrellas han hablado- contestó Bane. -Y no podemos interferir en lo que ellas predicen.

-¿Qué diantres quieren decir con eso?- preguntó El ojiazul.

Pero los centauros empezaron a cerrarse más alrededor de ellos.

-No puede ser nada bueno- contestó Tonks.

Severus sacó su varita a apuntó al centauro más cercano. -¡QUÍTATE!- le gritó. -No dudaré en usarla-

Grave error, Lo que más odiaban los centauros era que los magos usaran su magia en su contra.

Firenze se interpuso entre Snape y el resto de los centauros. -Debemos dejarlos pasar-

Y entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, Bane se acercó a galope hacia Firenze, elevó sus patas delanteras y lo golpeó para que no interfiriera.

Firenze cayó y Bane se dirigió hacía Snape.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó ya que Blake había lanzado un hechizo y Bane había caído.

Esa era la señal para irse de ahí.

Los centauros sacaron sus arcos y Flechas y atacaron Snape que no reaccionó a tiempo por el peso de Albus, pero en el último segundo Firenze se interpuso y las flechas se clavaron en su costado.

Moddy, Tonks y Sirius, lanzaron varios hechizos inmovlizadores y lograron crear una brecha por la cual escapar. Y no perdieron tiempo.

Cuando alcanzaron el límite del bosque prohibido, pudieron respirar con más tranquilidad.

Hagrid se encontraba en aquel momento regando su huerto, y al verlos salir del bosque se apresuró a Ellos.

-Por las barbas de Merlín ¿Qué ha sucedido?... -Profesor Dum...- estuvo a punto de gritar al ver lo que Snape llevaba en brazos.

-Yo tengo que irme- dio Sirius. Al ver como más gente empezaba a salir del castillo.

-Cuídate- le gritó Tonks antes de que el animago se perdiera de vista.

Alastor se acercó al semi gigante. -Rubeus, nosotros nos encargaremos de Al, Podrías echarle un vistazo a Firenze, creo que esta gravemente herido-

-Eh, Si, Si- contestó Hagrid sin despegar la vista de Albus

Luego miró al centauro. -¿Problemas? Viejo amigo-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las personas que salían eran varios Aurores del ministerio que realizaban su guardia en ese instante y los vieron.

Enseguida llevaron a Al hacia la enfermería. Y empezaron su interrogatorio. Pero la versión de todos era la misma. Ninguno decía nada.

Tonks y Blake tuvieron bastantes problemas con ello, pero aseguraron que no podían revelar nada hasta que hablaran con su supervisor, cuya suerte en ese entonces de trataba de Kingsley.

A Moddy no podían hacerlo hablar, Pero como Snape era profesor de Hogwarts tenía que rendir cuentas con el viejo sapo que tenía de director.

-Tiene que decirme quien es ese Jovencito- venía diciendo Umbrige mientras seguía a Severus hacia la enfermería. -Tiene que hacerlo o si no el ministerio...-

-El ministerio puede hacer lo que quiera- contestó Severus.

-Esto es inaceptable- gritó Umbrige. -No cualquiera puede entrar al colegio, y mucho menos traer criaturas salvajes...-

Snape se detuvo de golpe y Umbrige casi choca con él.

-Ese chico, para su información no es cualquier persona- dijo con voz fría y calculadora. Umbrige se empequeñeció.

-Ese chico es un alumno del colegio, que fue capturado en el ataque al expreso-

Umbrige pareció recobrar el valor. -Eso no es cierto, Ningún alumno de Hogwarts...-

-Puede preguntar a cualquier alumno- contestó Severus. -Ahora imagine le que ocurriría si eso se llegara a divulgar, Que la Inquisidora de Hogwarts negara asistencia a un alumno-

Umbrige se detuvo y empezó a murmurar unas cuantas cosas. Severus siguió con su paso a la enfermería y al ver que la vieja cara de sapo no lo seguía no pudo resistir a poner una leve sonrisa.

Puesto que todo el asunto era sumo secreto, todo el colegio estaba enterado, y cuando la noticia de que Al había regresado llegó a los oídos de Harry, no lo pensó dos veces para ir a visitar a su amigo.

Pero la Madam Pomfrey les negaba el paso rotundamente, y les decía que su amigo todavía no reaccionaba.

Por las noches intentaron colarse a la enfermería, pero esta había sido sellada mágicamente.

Tanta tensión hacía que las vacaciones de navidad fueran las peores que Harry hubiera pasado nunca.

Dio gracias que las clases comenzaran, ya que así al menos tendría la cabeza en algo más. Pero era claro que no era así, Incluso Hermione parecía en otro mundo.

Y las clases con Snape no mejoraban nada, Ya que se había vuelto incluso más insoportable de lo que ya era, la única diferencia era que su mal humor se había vuelto general, Todavía no quitaba puntos a Slytehrin pero criticaba las pociones mal Hechas y ya no regalaba puntos por tan solo mezclar bien los ingredientes.

Y eso era una gran diferencia según las demás casas.

Pero Gryffindor seguía desanimada por la falta de uno de sus miembros.

Albus seguía en la enfermería, su estado era más delicado de lo que todos esperaban, pero lentamente se iba recuperando.

Después de 5 días abrió los ojos.

-AAAAHHHHHH- gritó Al ver la cara de sapo viéndolo desde el frente de su cama.

Umbrige chasparreó un poco, -Ejem, Ejem. Veo que ya despertó-

Albus se llevó la mano al pecho y soltó una carcajada, nunca creyó que alguien pudiera asustarlo de aquella manera.

Umbrige frunció el ceño. -Ejem, Ejem-

-Si, ya me siento mucho mejor- contestó el pelirrojo.

-Espero que así sea, así como también espero que lo ocurrido no se divulgue fuera del colegio- dijo Umbrige con aire sombrío.

El rostro de Albus se mostró sereno.

-No podemos permitirnos que algo así... Podría traer muchos problemas tanto al colegio como al ministerio-

-No se preocupe, No se dirá nada...-

Umbrige se puso de pie y dio dos golpecitos a Al en el Hombro. -Muy bien muchacho, muy bien- y se retiró dejando al pelirrojo solo en la enfermería.

Al se sacudió el hombro. -No se dirá nada... bueno, al menos todavía no-

Y justo Umbrige salió, la puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse dejando que la señora Pomfrey entrara, la cual fue directo hacia el, para checarlo y cambiarle las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Al no pudo evitar sonrojarse y la señora Pomfrey lo notó.

-Está muy rojo Jovencito, creo que debería reposar un poco más antes de intentar ponerse de pie-

-Lo que usted diga Madame Pomfrey, pero ¿Podría recibir visitas, estoy seguro de que mis amigos esperan verme.-

Madame Pomfrey puso el rostro severo, pero accedió al final.

Harry y compañía se encontraban en la clase de transformaciones, La Profesora McGonagall los hacía trabajar como nunca, Ya que según ella este era un año muy importantes ya que tomarían sus TIMOS Y no quería que la escuela quedara mal situada.

Estaba mostrándoles los principios básicos de la transformación humana, cuando de pronto una llamarada surgió de su escritorio la cual sorprendió a todos.

-Quietos, Quietos-

Pero así como la llamarada apareció, desapareció, Cuando la profesora se acercó pudo distinguir un sobre con una fina caligrafía en el.

No pudo evitar sonreír, Dumbledore nunca cambiaría. Así que tomó el sobre y sin importar que se encontrara a la mitad de una clase lo abrió.

Leyó y mientras más lo hacia sus mirada se llenaba de júbilo.

-Potter, Granger, Weasley- dijo de pronto.

Y los tres se acercaron al escritorio de la profesora, la cual garabateaba algo.

-Los esperan- Y les entregó un pase.

Harry lo miró, Era un permiso para que los tres pudieran ir a la enfermería. Y la alegría que los inundó se hizo presente de inmediato. Tanto que corrieron por los pasillos, sin temor a que Filch los atrapara (Aunque por suerte no fue así).

Llegaron a la enfermería y después de mostrar la nota de la profesora McGonagall madame Pomfrey lo dejó entrar.

Harry se alegró mucho al ver a su amigo, aunque bastante pálido y demacrado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡AL!- gritaron los tres sin temor a las represalias y corrieron hacia su amigo. Hermione fue la más efusiva y le dio un gran abraso.

Harry se adelantó y sacó unas gafas de media Luma del bolsillo de su túnica. -Ten, amigo, estas te pertenecen-

Albus se colocó sus gafas.

-Nos tenías muy preocupados- dijo mientras se secaba una pequeña lágrima de su ojo. -Cuando no te encontramos en el tren supusimos lo peor-

-Pero ya estas aquí- dijo Ron bastante alegre. -Y tienes que contarnos que fue lo que sucedió, sobre todo como fue que escapaste y...-

-Contarnos la verdad- interrumpió Harry mirando a su amigo. Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry.

Albus frunció el ceño.

-Ya lo sabemos Al- agregó Harry. -Sabemos quien eres en realidad, y sabemos el porque Voldemort te quería.-

-Yo, yo- Albus se había quedado sin palabras, no entendía nada a lo que Harry se refería, era obvio que no estaban enterados de su secreto, por la reacción que habían tenido al verlo. -Yo no sé que decir-

-No te preocupes- contestó Harry. -No importa que lo hayas ocultado, imagino lo que pensabas, pero siendo nuestro amigo debiste tan siquiera comentarlo-

Al volvió a fruncir el ceño. -Harry, No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estas hablando-

-Ya no tienes porque ocultárnoslo Al- dijo Ron. -Ya sabemos que eres el sobrino de Dumbledore-

Albus no lo pudo evitar pero soltó una carcajada. Y el trío se le quedó mirando. Al comprendió por las caras que ponían que lo decían en serio. Y dejó de reír bajando la mirada, tenía que seguir el juego.

-Ah- dijo. -Ya lo saben,-

-No debiste haberlo ocultado- dijo Hermione poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.

-Yo lo siento mucho, Chicos, pero tenía que hacerlo-

-¿Porque corrías peligro?- preguntó Ron.

-No exactamente- contestó Al. -Imaginen esto, Tu tío es considerado el más grande hechicero de la época, no puedes pasar desarpecibido con algo así, además de que la gente espera mucho de ti, y las personas tienden a ser un poco falsas contigo-

-Eso tiene sentido- agregó Harry.

-Y Yo quería que me tomaran en cuenta por mí mismo, y no por quien es mi pariente-

Albus no podía creer todo lo que estaba diciendo, en parte se sentía mal ya que no hacía más que mentir, aunque sospechaba quien era el que había inventado aquella historia. Suspiró. -AY, Severus- pensó.

Y sintió una fuerte contracción en su brazo..

-AHHGGG-

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntaron los muchachos al unísono.

--Si, solo estoy algo cansado- contestó, aunque sabía que eso más que simple cansancio.

Madam Pomfrey que parecía tener un radar para esas cosas entró enseguida a la enfermería. Y casi a regañadientes sacó al trío de la enfermería.

-Usted debe descansar jovencito, si no, no se recuperará-

-Ya estoy bien- contestó Al. Pero apenas terminó de decir eso y varias gotas de sangre empezaron a escurrir de su nariz.

Madam Pomfrey lo miró severamente.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no estoy al 100 ,- y se recostó de nuevo en la cama.

Al no salió de la enfermería hasta que empezó febrero, pero apenas puso un pie afuera y se vio rodeado por una gran cantidad de alumnos.

La información de que era el sobrino de Dumbledore era alto secreto, así que suponía que ahora todo el castillo lo sabía. Pero estaba muy equivocado, ya ninguno le preguntaba por ello, si no por que sabían que había estado encarcelado por el mago tenebroso.

-¿Es cierto que quien tu sabes...- preguntó un chico de Sexto.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Al frunciendo el ceño-

-Ya sabes quien- le contestó otro de cuarto.

-Miren chicos, si no son capaces de decir solo su nombre, yo no voy a ser capaz de contarles nada, a sí que alguno de ustedes puede preguntarme las cosas como es correcto yo gustoso les responderé-

Muchos vieron a Al sorprendidos, ya que creían que debería tenerle más miedo que nadie más.

Pero ninguno se atrevió. Más que Harry cuando ya se encontraban a solas en la habitación.

Al relató con detalle lo que había sucedido, y el trío miraba aprensivo mientras lo hacía.

Cuando terminó se podía ver en sus rostros la preocupación.

-Debió haber sido horrible- dijo Hermione al fin.

-Y lo fue- agregó Al. -Pero mientras Voldemort no consiga lo que desea todo sacrificio valdrá la pena.-

Harry sintió que se lo comía la tierra, todo era por su culpa, todo era en relación a él.

-Pero no te preocupes amigo- dijo Al poniéndole su brazo sobre el hombro de Harry. -Se que tu harías lo mismo por mi-

Y Harry sonrió, Hacía más de un mes que no lo hacía, pero Al siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

--Además Harry, hay otras cosas por las que debemos preocuparnos-

Esa noche el sueño de Harry fue intranquilo, no podía negar que estaba feliz de que su amigo hubiera regresado, pero el sentimiento de culpa lo agobiaba cada vez que lo recordaba o imaginaba retorciéndose en una oscura mazmorra, y la voz de Voldemort riéndose fría mente por todo el lugar.

Esa fría risa que hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, esa fría risa que...

JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.

Harry despertó de golpe, estaba empapado en sudor Frió, y en su cabeza todavía resonaba aquel sonido, pero a pesar de estar completamente consternado, sentía un júbilo tremendo en su interior.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Ron Placidamente dormido de un lado, y a Al del otro, siquiera se habían inmutado por su repentino despertar.

Poco a poco la sensación le fue desapareciendo, hasta que otra vez el cansancio se apoderó de él, y sin más cayó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente no tenía el menor recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la noche.

Se encontraban desayunando cuando Al tomó una tostada y se la comió de un solo bocado.

-Te podrás atragantar- le gritó Hermione.

-No importa,- contestó con la boca llena -hacia mucho que no probaba algo tan delicioso-

La chica negó con la cabeza. Y volteó hacia la mesa de profesores en donde Remus los saludaba alegremente.

Los cuatro le respondieron al saludo y pudieron ver que el profesor de pociones tenía muy mal aspecto.

-¿Ya vieron a Snape?- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño. -Se ve peor de lo que siempre se ve.-

-Tal vez solo tuvo una mala noche- agregó Hermione.

Al pensaba distinto, algo le ocurría a su amigo. Y cuando Severus se tomó el brazo e hizo una mueca supo enseguida lo que ocurría.

-Es una lástima que nos toque con él- siguió Hablando Ron. -Seguramente se desquitará con nosotros-

Las mazmorras eran unos de los lugares más fríos de todo el castillo, y en estas épocas todavía podía sentirse un frío atroz, así que mientras más cerca se encontraran del caldero humeante mucho mejor.

Trabajaban por parejas en una poción para curar el mal de LICH, una enfermedad que hacia que la piel se pusiera de color verde.

Ron y Harry, trabajaban junto a Hermione y Al, el cual casi hacía explotar el salón unas cuantas veces de no ser por que Hermione actuaba de inmediato.

-No entiendo porque nunca fui bueno en pociones- se quejó el pelirrojo. -En mi otra escuela creo que era el peor de la clase...-

-¡AL!- gritó Hermione.

Y Albus reaccionó, accidentalmente estaba agregando más patas de murciélago de las que eran.

-Pues yo creo que solo eres un poco distraído- agregó la chica mientras le quietaba de las manos la esencia de Cuerno de unicornio que estaba a punto de agregar.

Durante una hora más mezclaron, añadieron, y mientras hacían esto, Al mandaba miradas furtivas a Snape, para ver que era lo que le ocurría a su amigo. Pero el profesor ya no mostraba señal alguna de su descontento, tal vez el hecho de que hasta el momento ya le había quitado a Gryffindor 20 pts. Pero fuera de lo normal nada.

Cuando terminó la clase la poción de Hermione y Al fue la mejor a pesar de casi volar el salón unas cuantas veces.

-Esperen un momento- le dijo Al A sus amigos. -Necesito hablar con el profesor Snape.-

-¿Para que?- preguntó Ron Frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que voy a necesitar clases extras de pociones- contestó tranquilamente.

-¡Que!- gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

Al alzó ambas cejas. -¿Qué?. No es tan malo, o más bien dicho Yo soy pésimo, no voy a poder aprobar el TIMO de pociones sino me pongo al corriente.

-No puedes hacer eso- Dijo Ron rápidamente. -Si quieres nosotros te ayudamos-.

-No creo que esa sea buena- dijo Hermione.

-Ella tiene razón, suficiente trabajo tienen como para acarrear conmigo también.-

Al Se regresó a Las mazmorras justo a tiempo para encontrar a Snape saliendo del despacho.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos, hasta que Albus preguntó por fin.

-¿Qué ocurre Severus?.-

-Nada que le incumba señor Bumblebee- contestó Snape Fríamente. Trató de poner su cara más inexpresiva pero un pequeño Tic le indicó a Al que no era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

.-¿Es algo Relacionado con Voldemort cierto?-

Y Repentinamente Snape se agarró el brazo y cayó de rodillas.

Al rompió la manga de la túnica de Snape, y pudo ver como el brazo, en el lugar en donde se encontraba la marca tenebrosa se estaban formando varias pústulas.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín¡ ¡Severus, ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-

-Nada- contestó -Snape.

-Si eso es nada yo soy El primer teniente de Voldemort, Ahora dime que esta ocurriendo-

Voldemort había estado muy activo desde que Al había escapado, mucho más de lo que había estado durante todo el año, y una de sus principales diversiones era darle al traidor un castigo ejemplar. Y Gracias a la conexión que la marca tenebrosa tenía sobre ellos podía hacerlo sin ninguna dificultad.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada, Hubiera...-

-Exactamente por eso profesor, no quiero que usted intervenga, no puede hacerlo ahora.-

-¿A que te refieres Severus?- preguntó Frunciendo el ceño.

-Usted esta lastimado Profesor, no puede hacerse cargo de estos asuntos.-

-Yo estoy bien Severus, no sé de que te preocupas, soy más resistente de lo que te imaginas...

Justo en ese instante sangre le empezó a escurrir por la nariz.

-¡Rayos!- y se cubrió con la manga de la Túnica.

-Esto No es nada Severus.-

Y Snape lo miró severamente.

Cuando Al regresó a la sala común fue una sorpresa para todos verlo entrar con la camisa del colegio manchada de sangre.

-¡Pero que demonios!- gritó Ron.

-No es nada, Chicos, solo me empezó a sangrar la nariz.-

-No habrás comido uno de esos chicles que Fred y George están vendiendo ¿O si?.- preguntó Hermione indignada mientras veía a los gemelos haciendo cupones de pedido.

-No, no creo, tal vez solo fue una recaída a algo por el estilo-

Harry se acercó a el. -Entonces tal vez tengo que decirte algo- dijo muy poco animado.

Al alzó ambas cejas.

-Creo que no podré permitirte jugar en el partido contra Ravenclaw- Harry Bajó la mirada. -Estuve charlando con el resto del equipo y todos creen que no es muy buena idea que salgas a jugar si todavía no te encuentras bien.-

Al se quedó ahí, quieto y sin decir palabra, era obvio que todos creían que estaba débil.

-Esta bien, Harry- contestó serio. .-Si eso es lo mejor para el equipo no me opondré-

Y sin mirar a los demás subió a la habitación y sin cambiarse se echó a la cama no sin antes cerrar el dosel.

Al día siguiente en la tabla de anuncios apareció una noticia que emocionó a muchos, había un puesto libre en el equipo de Quidditch, pero aunque solo fuera temporal muchos de los alumnos estaban bastante emocionados. Las pruebas se llevarían acabo esa tarde.

Harry y Ron seguían en la habitación, Ya habían terminado de cambiarse, pero Al seguía con el dosel.

-¿No piensas Bajar?- preguntó Ron.

Pero al no recibir respuesta mejor lo dejaron en paz.

-No te preocupes Harry, ya se le pasará- le aconsejó Hermione mientras desayunaban. -Entiende como se ha de sentir, todos creen que esta lastimado y que se le debe tratar como si fuera de vidrio porque estuvo prisionero-

-Pero es la verdad- agregó Ron. -Si no, no hubiera llegado sangrando por la nariz-

-Tal vez tengas razón-

Y después de desayunar fueron a su primera Clase.

Albus seguía tirado en la cama, se estaba comportando como un niño chiquito, y lo peor de todo era que lo sabía. Y no hacia nada al respecto.

Vio su reloj, a esa hora ya todos debían estar en clase pero no pensaba bajar, total ¿Qué era lo peor que le podía ocurrir?. Así que corrió su dosel y se levantó. Tomaría una ducha, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. En los baños con un movimiento de su varita apareció una bañera, y con otro chorros de agua tibia empezaron a salir de esta.

Mientras se llenaba, empezó a quitarse su túnica, y pudo ver las secuelas físicas que el encuentro con Voldemort le había dejado, cada una de ellas, cada una de esas cicatrices le recordaría el motivo por el cual estaban luchado.

-No permitiré que alguien más sufra esto Tom- se dijo a si mismo, -Ya lo verás, todavía no sabes lo que te espera.- y se introdujo en la bañera.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó en aquel lugar, la tranquilidad le procuraba una extraña somnolencia a pesar de no estar cansado, así que se quedó profundamente dormido. Cuando despertó ya habían trascurrido casi dos horas.

Despertó de golpe y salió rápidamente de la tina, al verse no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, su piel había quedado tan arrugada que por una fracción de segundos había creído que volvió a la normalidad.

Siguió riendo hasta salir a la sala común, en donde tres chicos de segundo curso cuchicheaban en una esquina. Al verlo se callaron de inmediato y lo miraron con algo de temor.

Uno de ellos se acercó, era de complexión pequeña y cabellos castaños claros.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente.

-Eh, hola- contestó. -¿Se les ofrece algo?-

-Este... si- contestó el chico y miró a sus amigos Algo asustado. -No, nada, nada- dijeron al unísono y salieron de la sala común de inmediato.

Albus suspiró. -Ahora hasta me temen-.

Febrero siguió avanzando, y aunque Al y Harry ya se hablaban nuevamente, el ojiverde sentía que su amigo había cambiado drásticamente, ya no era tan bromista y positivo como antes, ahora era un poco más reservado, y la verdad imaginaba la razón de todo aquello y no podía culparlo.

Pero Dumbledore nunca se había sentido más inútil en toda su vida, siquiera cuando era joven de verdad, si bien estaba protegiendo a Harry, en lo demás ya no tenía tanta participación como deseaba, Tanto Remus, Snape y McGonagall lo mantenían lo más apartado de los asuntos de la Orden, alegando que no era necesaria su participación, pero por dentro sabía que eso no era cierto, sabía que Voldemort estaba más activo que nunca, y su anterior encuentro había despertado en su enemigo una llama que no podía apagar.

Ahora Voldemort sabía que para llegar a Harry primero tendría que acabar con él.

El partido contra Ravenclaw se llevaría a cabo el segundo Sábado del mes, El día amaneció soleado, ideal para el encuentro, además los ánimos de todos estaban hasta arriba ya que al día siguiente habría salida a Hogsmeade.

-Es la mejor manera de festejar la victoria de Gryffindor- dijo Ron mientras leía en el tablero la noticia.

-Pero todavía no ganamos- afirmó Harry. -Ravenclaw es un buen equipo y además no me ha llegado mi saeta de fuego, me han afirmado que al menos tardará un mes más para que quede como nueva

-¿Pensé que lo tendrías antes de esta fecha, ¿Qué tanto le pueden hacer? Solo la están arreglando, con un simple Reparo estaría lista.-

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no usas la escoba de Al, estoy seguro de que te la presta?-

-No lo sé Ron, creo que en el fondo aún sigue algo resentido por haberlo sacado del equipo-

-¡HARRY, RON, ¿Qué esperan?- gritó Al mientras entraba a la sala común. -Harry tienes que comer algo antes del encuentro-

-Si, ya vamos- gritó Ron.

Y los tres bajaron al gran comedor, en donde el bullicio estaba a flor de piel, Sin embargo Umbrige parecía estar completamente fuera de su elemento, parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche y cada muestra de entusiasmo parecía molestarla.

-No se ve tan feliz cara de sapo ¿Cierto?- dijo Uno de los gemelos mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello de Al y se sentaba a su lado.

-Parecer ser que no tuvo una buena noche- dijo el otro gemelo mientras le guiñaba el ojo al ojiazul y se sentaba a su otro lado.

-¿Que hicieron?- preguntó Ron.

-Oh. Nada importante- Contestó Fred mientras reía pícaramente.

-Solo digamos que necesitará mucho quitamanchas mágico- dijo George. -¿Cierto Al?-

-Hey Chicos , se supone que mi participación debía quedar en el anonimato-

-Lo sentimos Al- contestaron los gemelos al unísono. -Pero una genialidad como esa no puede pasar desapercibida-

Hermione frunció el ceño. -No hicieron algo malo ¿o si?-

-Bueno, define malo- dijo George y los tres pelirrojos soltaron una carcajada.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron asombrados, Al parecía estar recuperando su ánimo y su sentido del humor.

De repente la puerta del gran comedor se abrió de golpe y Collin Creevy entró con su cámara en mano. Parecía que había venido de algún lugar corriendo a todo lo que podía -¡Tienen que ver Esto!- gritó.

Y enseguida una avalancha de alumnos se creo rumbo al vestíbulo.

-Hora del espectáculo- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Desde la mesa alta los profesores expresaban su desconcierto. Y algunos también se unieron a la avalancha de alumnos.

Afuera las muestras de asombro no se hicieron esperar. Todos miraban con atención el castillo, el cual brillaba de un intenso rosa brillante. Después cambiaba a verde, azul, morado y algunas ocasiones multicolor.

Las risas de mucos estudiantes no se hicieron esperar cuando tomó un color Rojo con caritas felices de color amarillo.

Fred se acercó a Harry.

-Descubrimos que hoy vendría un inspector del ministerio, Umbrige pretendía mostrarle el colegio mientras todos estaban en el partido, Creo que esperaba deshacerse de todos los problemas-

-Pero con eso no creo que pase muy desarpecibido- Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras caminaban hacia el estadio pudieron ver como Umbrige con otros maestros intentaban quitar el color de las paredes del castillo.

-Nunca van a poder quitarlo- dijo Al. -Bueno, al menos si no descubren el punto de quiebre-

Ron alzó una ceja.

.-Ya saben el punto para quebrar el hechizo.-

.-Que espero me diga antes de que lleguen los enviados del ministerio- interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos.

El cuarteto volteó y la profesora McGonagall los miraba con el entrecejo Fruncido.

.-No sé de que habla profesora- contestó Al ingenuamente.

.-Pues será mejor que empiece a recordar Señor Bumblebee, por que si no usted y sus compañeros de Bromas serán expulsados del castillo por daños a propiedad del colegio.-

.-Usted no puede hacer profesora- contestó Harry tratando de parecer lo más educado posible. -No tiene alguna prueba...

.-Si las tengo Potter- interrumpió McGonagall. -Para su información su amigo ya había hecho algo similar en su anterior colegio, y esta vez estoy cien por cierto segura de que ningún otro alumno pudo hacer ese encantamiento-

.-Bueno Minerva le quitas lo divertido a las cosas-

Y Al se retiró con ella.

.-Se dieron cuenta de que le habló de tu- inquirió Hermione.

Harry y Ron parecían no haber escuchado ese comentario.

.-Pero la chica estaba segura de haber escuchado bien-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al caminaba junto a la Profesora McGonagall. -Ahora Dime Minerva. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Por que estoy seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con lo del color del castillo-

.-Pues si y no Profesor Dumbledore- contestó con Rostro severo, -Su pequeña Broma ha causado más estrago de lo que cree-

Al la miró con el ceño Fruncido -¿Qué quieres decir Minerva?-

.-Me refiero a Eso profesor- y Señaló hacia la parte alta del castillo-

.-Eso no puede ser nada Bueno-. Y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el castillo. -¿Por qué ahora?-

Harry estaba listo para iniciar el encuentro, tenía plena confianza en sus habilidades como buscador, y así demostraría que no solo era una buena escoba. Pero justo cuando elevaron en vuelo después del pitido de la señora Hooch, sintió un fuerte hormigueo en el estómago, seguido de un gran júbilo, y un dolor intenso en su cicatriz. Rápidamente se llevó la mano a la frente, ninguno de los jugadores parecía haber notado su repentino comportamiento. Estaba seguro de que algo grande estaba a punto de suceder. Algo muy malo.

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse, y los cientos de alumnos que presenciaba al encuentro fijaron sus miradas hacia arriba.

No eran las nubes lo que ocultaba el sol. Sino una masa de color negro que se movía de forma uniforme.

Muchos enfocaron sus binoculares hacia esa masa negra, y pudieron notar que aquella masa se trataba de muchas pequeñas criaturas volando todas juntas, eran extrañas. Por lo que nadie pudo distinguirlas.

Pero el pánico fue en aumento cuando de pronto aquella masa empezó a caer en picada hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Desde el otro lado del castillo Al y la profesora McGonagall miraban asombrados como La brecha en la protección del castillo se hacía cada vez más grande.

.-¡Profesor, tiene que quitar ese hechizo ¡Ahora!-

Albus no podía creer lo que veía, su hechizo de color había vuelto marcable al castillo, y por el echo de que utilizaran la magia del edificio para poder pintarlo absolutamente todo, habían debilitado las defensas mágicas de este.

.-Esto es lo que ocurre cuando me quiero divertir un poco- gritó Al mientras corría al punto de quiebre de su hechizo.

.-Albus, tienes que cerrar ese agujero ahora- gritó McGonagall

.-Ya te escuché Minerva- y Corriendo a todo lo que podía llegó hasta el extremo del bosque prohibido, ahí golpeó unos cuantos bloque de piedra. Y el castillo regresó a su habitual color, pero la brecha no se cerraba.

.-Minerva, reúne a los profesores y contacta a los miembros de la orden, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para defender el castillo.-

.-Pero profesor, ¿Qué hay de los alumnos?-

Albus miró fijamente a McGonagall.

.-No te preocupes, yo me encargo-

Al ver aquellos ojos brillando de aquella manera, McGonagall supo que no debía preocuparse.

Harry esquivaba a las criaturas oscuras, mientras que los alumnos que habían llevado sus varitas al encuentro lanzaban hechizos para defenderse. Las criaturas parecían querer atraparlos. Sobre todo a Harry el cual hacía gala de todas sus habilidades. Esquivando a las criaturas.

Pero entonces la cicatriz volvió a dolerle horrores, tanto que se le empezó a nublar la vista, su sentido de orientación se perdió por completo, y por segundos se sintió ligero... reaccionó, sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, Voldemort quería entrar a su cabeza.

Trataba de luchar, pero aquellas criaturas lograron sujetarlo por la túnica, y empezaron a jalarlo, Por más que deseaba soltarse no podía, también intentó verlas, pero por más que intentaba enfocarlas no podía.

Cuando aquellas criaturas lo tenían completamente cubierto, cuando sentía que ya no podía luchar más. Vio algo acercarse a toda velocidad hacia el.

En un principio le pareció como una sombra negra, pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver unos brillantes ojos azules mirándolo fijamente. Estiró la mano, y cuando sintió que algo lo sujetaba todo se volvió oscuro.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Su cabeza le dolía horrores, rápidamente buscó su varita, y sus gafas, Estaba en su habitación, la habitación que compartía con sus mejores amigos, Harry corrió rápidamente el dosel, y pudo distinguir el tenue amanecer que se filtraba por su ventana.

A su lado se encontraba durmiendo Tranquilamente su amigo Ron, pero la otra cama se encontraba vacía, Al no estaba.

Se colocó una bata y salió de la habitación, la sala se encontraba en completa calma, Todo parecía normal, se acercó lentamente al tablero de las noticias, y una nota en le llamó su atención, estaba un anuncio, el cual recordaba a los alumnos uqe el día de mañana sería la salida a Hogsmeade.

En todos sus años en el colegio, un anuncio jamás se había quedado atrasado, ¿Cómo era posible que el anuncio todavía estuviera ahí, completamente vacío cuando el mismo había puesto su nombre en él.

De pronto la el retrato se abrió y por el entraron Los Gemelos Weasley seguidos por Al, Los tres llevaban una gran sonrisa en rostro. Satisfechos por lo que acababan de hacer,

.-¡Nunca había visto un hechizo tan efectivo!- dijo uno de los gemelos.

.-Les tomará más de un día limpiar todo- dijo el otro.

Y los tres voltearon asombrados hacia donde Harry los miraba.

.-¡Harry, ¿Qué haces tan temprano despierto?- preguntó Al.

.-Lo mismo digo Yo- contestó el ojiverde.

.-Bueno, nosotros tuvimos algunos asuntos pendiente- contestó George.

.-Con la vieja cara de sapo- agregó Fred. -Ya sabes, amargarla un poquito-

Harry negó con la cabeza, algo en todo esto no estaba bien. -Esperen un segundo, ¿No será algo relacionado con pintar el castillo?-

Fred, George y Al lo miraron asombrados.

.-¿Cómo sabes eso Harry?- preguntó George. -Acabamos de regresar y tu estabas...

Y por la cara que pusieron Harry sabía que estaba en lo correcto, Todavía no había pasado

Aquel sueño todavía no había sucedido

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccccccccccccccccccccccccvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Este capítulo ya terminó.


	14. Imprevisto

Harry Potter es propiedad de J

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen este fic.

Aquel al que siempre temió by LARS BLACK.

Capítulo 14: PREVISTO

……Aquel sueño todavía no había sucedido.

Harry miró a su alrededor, acaso lo que acababa de soñar se haría realidad, no podía permitirlo, su corazón comenzó a latir más de prisa, y Albus lo notó.

-¿Te encuentras bien Harry?-

A lo que el chico ojiverde asintió con rapidez. Y jaló a su amigo hacia el dormitorio, los Gemelos los observaron desaparecer por la escalera de caracol y luego salieron de la sala común, querían asientos de primera fila para la reacción de la cara de sapo.

Harry jaló al pelirrojo hasta la puerta pero no entraron a la habitación. –Esto esta mal- dijo de inmediato y Al lo miró.

-¿De que Hablas?-

-De esto- dijo Harry. Y le contó lo que había sucedido.

Al rió un poco. –Sabes Harry debiste haber soñado, anoche comiste de más y eso hacer un poco de daño-

Harry se quedó consternado, Al siempre sospechaba de cosas como estas pero ahora parecía demasiado tranquilo. -¿Tu crees?-

-Seguro- dijo el Pelirrojo. –Pero si crees que es algo serio deberíamos hablar con la profesora McGonagall-

Harry Dudó pero al final decidió no hacerlo, tal vez su amigo tenía razón, comió de más y con los nervios del próximo partido tal vez alucinó algunas cosas asi que mejor dejó de insistir en el asunto.

Mejor esperó que Ron despertara para pedirle su opinión, sin embargo pensó lo mismo, solo un mal sueño, cuando estuvieron listos ambos bajaron a la sala común, pero ya había un gran alboroto frente al pizarrón de boletines.

-Genial- dijo Ron. –Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade, que mejor manera de festejar nuestra victoria contra Ravenclaw.

Harry se hachó un paso hacia atrás y se pego a la pared más cercana. Esto era demasiado, volteó al agujero del retrato y Al entraba muy alegre. Y lo vio.

-¡HARRY, RON!, ¿Qué esperan?... Harry deberías desayunar algo antes del partido.-

-¡NO!- gritó Harry con tanta potencia que todos en la sala común callaron y voltearon a verlo.

Ron y Al se acercaron. –Harry- dijo Ron sujetándolo de un brazo.

-¡ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO!- dijo ya casi histérico, Nos atacaran, debemos avisar a McGonagall-

Al y Ron lo miraron sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero no eran ellos lo que lo hacían sentir muy incómodo, sino el resto de sus compañeros Gryffindors, ya que en lugar de empezar a preguntarse ¿Por qué estaban en peligro?, sólo lo veían como si se tratara de un loco.

Al se acercó aún más Tomaba con una mano su varita y estaba listo para usarla. –Harry- dijo muy lentamente. –Harry, debes calmarte estas muy nervioso, Estas alucinando-

-Harry se comenzaba a ver acorralado, tomó su varita y apuntó a Al.. –Yo estoy bien, pero algo muy grave va a ocurrir en el colegio. ¡En el partido nos atacarán!.-

-Calma Harry- dijo Al acercándose lentamente, pero sacando su varita con disimulo, nada grave va a suceder-

Harry estaba al punto de la desesperación. –Te DIGO QUE SI- gritó y de pronto sintió como si el suelo desapareciera por completo, un estado de ingravidez lo golpeó y cuando supo lo que sucedía reaccionó. Caía en picada sobre su escoba, los gritos de alrededor lo hicieron reaccionar y un segundo antes de estrellarse reaccionó. ¿Qué diantres estaba sucediendo?, ¿Por qué estaba en su escoba?, hacía unos segundos estaba en la sala común discutiendo con todos.

Entonces ocurrió, los gritos de la multitud ya no eran de emoción. Eran de puro Terror, giró su cabeza y los vio, aquellas criaturas oscuras se acercaban feroz mente hacia el, rápidamente sacó su varita pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, las criaturas lo alcanzaron y sintió como que Moría.

Harry abrió los ojos, estaba empapado en sudor, no podía ser, estaba en cama, a su lado Ron dormía tranquilamente, pero Al no estaba, se puso de pie de golpe y buscó sus gafas, sabía donde estaban y salió corriendo hacia la sala común, al llegar no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Al y los Gemelos entraban por el retrato con la misma cara de satisfacción que la vez pasada, todo estaba ocurriendo otra vez,.

Pero esta vez no armó escándalo, algo malo estaba sucediendo, salió corriendo en busca de ls profesora McGonagall, pero cuando apenas llegó a su despacho, y estaba a punto de contarle lo que ocurría, Aparecía de nueva cuenta en el estadio de Quidditch, justo en el momento que lo atacaban aquellas criaturas.

Harry intentó una y otra vez romper el ciclo, pero a cada intento sucedía lo mismo, estaba atrapado y no podía hacer nada, una y otra vez y una y otra vez tenía previsto lo que sucedería.

Apareció de nuevo en su habitación pero esta vez solo se acurrucó juntando sus rodillas a la altura de su rostro.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_- Harry esquivaba a las criaturas oscuras, mientras que los alumnos que habían llevado sus varitas al encuentro lanzaban hechizos para defenderse. Las criaturas parecían querer atraparlos. Sobre todo a Harry el cual hacía gala de todas sus habilidades. Esquivando a las criaturas._

_Pero entonces la cicatriz volvió a dolerle horrores, tanto que se le empezó a nublar la vista, su sentido de orientación se perdió por completo, y por segundos se sintió ligero... reaccionó, sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, Voldemort quería entrar a su cabeza._

_Trataba de luchar, pero aquellas criaturas lograron sujetarlo por la túnica, y empezaron a jalarlo, Por más que deseaba soltarse no podía, también intentó verlas, pero por más que intentaba enfocarlas no podía._

_Cuando aquellas criaturas lo tenían completamente cubierto, cuando sentía que ya no podía luchar más. Vio algo acercarse a toda velocidad hacia el._

_En un principio le pareció como una sombra negra, pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver unos brillantes ojos azules mirándolo fijamente. Estiró la mano, y cuando sintió que algo lo sujetaba todo se volvió oscuro._

Al surcaba el cielo como un rayo escarlata sobre una de las escobas del colegio, (tal vez estas no eran tan veloces como las nuevas pero él volaba magníficamente lo que compensaba), lanzando hechizos para abrirse camino hasta el origen del problema, necesitaba llegar a Harry pero el resto de sus alumnos también lo necesitaban sobre todo los pequeños, veía imposibilitado de actuar como Harry estaba siendo rodeado por aquellas criaturas, pero también como un grupo de alumnos de primer año gritaban aterrorizados cuando un grupo de criaturas se acercaban a ellos.

-¡RAYOS!- gritó y dobló para con los alumnos de primer año. Embistió por un costado a la más grande de todas, y luego lanzó un hechizo que noqueó a las otras, entonces notó algo bastante inusual en aquellas criaturas, apenas las noqueabas y estas parecían desvanecerse. Miró como en el resto del estadio sucedía lo mismo, los alumnos que se enfrentaban a ellas al lograr noquear alguna, esta se desvanecía, un chico de séptimo llegó al lugar y resguardó a los alumnos. Giró y salió a donde Harry luchaba, pero lo que vio lo aterró en cierta parte ya que Donde se suponía estaba su amigo ahora estaba una inmensa bola negra, voló con rapidez y pudo ver la mano de Harry asomarse no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó contra la bola negra, sintió arañazos en sus rostro y en sus brazos pero eso no lo detuvo, tomo la mano de Harry y jaló con fuerza. Pero Harry ya no hacía nada por librarse, era peso muerto el que jalaba, y….

¡PLOC! De pronto todas las criaturas se desvanecieron creando un silencio total, Albus apenas si podía con el peso de Haryy así que fue descendiendo en espiral sujetándolo de la mano esperando que no se le resbalara. Cuando llegó al piso rápidamente lo revisó, suspiró aliviado ya que Harry todavía respiraba e intentó despertarlo dándole una palmaditas en el rostro.

-¡Harry!, ¡Harry! Despierta, amigo despierta-

Pero Harry no despertaba, sin embargo parecía intranquilo muy intranquilo.

2222222222222222222222222222222

Madame Pomfrey estaba ahogada en trabajo, había tantos heridos aunque la mayoría no pasaba de cortadas y raspones pero todos querían ser tratados, Harry estaba acostado en la última cama de la enfermería, su dosel estaba cerrado y a pesar de ser el que más grave parecía estar no tenía ninguna herida que se pudiera tratar. Hermione y Ron no se despegaban ni un cm. de su cama.

Pero Albus Dumbledore no estaba ahí, él estaba en su oficina junto con las pocas personas que sabían su secreto Snape, Hagrid, McGonagall, Moody y Lupin, todos tenían alguna secuela del altercado pero sin embargo no se quejaban el lo absoluto.

-Albus- dijo McGonagall con un tono de preocupación. -¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?, los alumnos están asustados y el ministerio, seguro viene y ……..

-No me preocupa el ministerio- Interrumpió Albus mientras leía con cuidado unos pergaminos.

-Con todo respeto Señor- dijo Snape. –Si piensa que nuestra prioridad es Potter creo que esta en un error-

El joven Dumbledore elevó la mirada y a través de esas gafas de media luna dio a entender que él sabía lo que hacía.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Severus?- profirió Remus, pero más por el cariño que le tenía Harry que por el hecho de que Snape tenía razón. Y Albus lo notó, si, estimaba mucho a Harry, ya no era simplemente ver por su bien, ahora tenían una unión más fuerte de lo alguna vez llegó a pensar que tendría.

Las clases se suspendieron por una semana y los padres que quisieran llevarse a sus hijos del colegio estaban en plena libertad de hacerlo, sin embargo para los que desearan continuar el ministerio había ampliado la vigilancia y al único que le disgustó eso fue a Sirius ya que le era más difícil escabullirse al castillo para ver a Harry, tuvo una gran pelea con Remus respecto a eso, y no volvió a poner pie en el castillo por bastante Tiempo.

Mentras tanto Al, Ron y Hermione pasaban todos sus ratos libre con Harry, el cual estaba completamente pálido y de vez en cuando le daban ataques, madam Pomfrey le había suministrado pócima para dormir sin soñar pero parecía no tener efecto alguno y Albus comenzaba a entender por que.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y mientras más tiempo trascurría no le parecía que hubiera otra alternativa, Harry estaba dominado mentalmente atrapado por mágia increíblemente poderosa y la única manera de salvarlo era atacando esa mágica desde el interior, pero aquello era demasiado peligroso y una clase de magia oscura tan terrible que hubiera preferido no hacerla, pero no había otra opcion, nadie debía saberlo sobre todo Snape porque lo detendría.

Se escabullo bajo la capa de invisibilidad y entró en la enfermería sin ser detectado, se sentó junto a Harry y suavemente abrió sus párpados le entristeció ver aquella mirada en Harry eso fue lo último que sintió antes de sentirse arrastrado hacia un vacio total.

Este capítulo terminó.

Para los que lo lean pido disculpas por estar perdida tanto tiempo. Y con respecto a la historia, bueno comencé a escribirla antes de que saliera el sexto libro y había muchas cosas que no conocía de Albus en ese entonces, Sin embargo creo que seguiré con la idea general del Fic. Gracias


End file.
